Secuestrada por tres inútiles
by Mery Malfoy Black
Summary: Hermione se ve secuestrada por: Draco, Blaise y Theodore. Lo que ella no espera son las sorpresas que le preparara la convivencia. Estar secuestrada puede llegar a ser divertido.
1. Corre mientras puedas

**Capitulo 1: Corre mientras puedas**

La música proveniente de aquel salón resonaba por la amplia mansión. Pero solo en las habitaciones cercanas se podía advertir el roce de los vestidos y capas con el viento, los pasos al unísono de las parejas, y las risas y susurros de otros invitados.

Ella estaba entre aquellas parejas invitadas que bailaban cómodamente en el salón, bailando con otra persona desconocida por culpa de una máscara.

La canción finalizo, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de descansar ya que fue arrastrada, por su nueva pareja al centro de la estancia, para empezar a moverse al son de la nueva canción.

Su nuevo acompañante de esa noche era un hombre alto, musculoso, de rasgos rudos, rubio, con una perfecta tez clara y, cómo no, muy atractivo.

Todo esto lo descubrió gracias a la máscara que él llevaba, ya que solo le ocultaba la mitad de la cara.

El baile fue rápido, elegante y muy divertido.

Comenzó el siguiente. Un baile que ella desconocía, asique no le quedó más remedio que dejarse guiar por él.

Así transcurrieron, los dos juntos, varios bailes más, hasta que empezaron a entablar una conversación: vida, aficiones, historias, etc. Pero nunca se revelaba el nombre (aunque la mayoría suponía quién era su acompañante) ya que así era más romántico y misterioso. La idea de esto era mantener la magia de lo desconocido, cosa que a ella le parecía una estupidez…

Al hablar juntos ella pudo confirmar lo que solo antes sospechaba: él tenía una voz ronca y grave, pero al fin y al cabo una voz preciosa.

Y así pasaron el rato, ella pensando que por fin había encontrado a su príncipe azul y él sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Nada podía ir mejor, y sucedió lo que tanto ansiaban las parejas, era medianoche, el momento de quitarse las máscaras y dejar al descubierto quien se era, y como era de esperar, su príncipe se quitó la máscara.

Sería por la culpa de escrito destino o por la culpa del mismísimo Lucifer, en el momento en el que su príncipe se quitó la máscara, se abrieron las puertas del salón dejando al descubierto a una atractiva mujer, y a él…

No pudo ver nada más, ya que todo su mundo se disolvió y sólo quedaron ellos, ella no podía apartar la vista de la persona recién llegada… Y, entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado. Él la miró, y al verla a ella devolviéndole la mirada, le sonrió de forma sincera, para después acercarse, tomarla la mano ligeramente y decirla…

- Venga, Herm, despierta, ¡ya es el día!

- Mierda Ginny, ¡no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos!, lárgate ahora voy.

Ginny se fue musitando algo así como: "menudo genio…", mientras que yo volvía a cerrar los ojos.

No podía ser un sueño, al menos no aquel sueño que se repetía cada noche. Sus ojos electrizantes, su sonrisa perfecta…

Demasiado bonito y perfecto para ser real, demasiado lúgubre y triste al despertar. Así es un sueño…

Pero así era su mundo, todo lo que yo mas ansiaba no podían ser más que ilusiones, porque como era posible que yo, Hermione Granger pudiese acabar con alguien como él…

- Herm, ¡ven corriendo ahora mismo!

- Voy Ginny, dime, ¿qué pasa?- la conteste al llegar a su posición.

- Mira lo que acaba de llegar… creo que es un vestido para la fiesta…

- ¿Por qué está abierta la nota?

- Lo siento Herm, en serio que lo siento, pero es que no venías y no he podido resistir…- Ginny seguía dándome explicaciones mientras que yo cavilaba quién podría haberme mandado el paquete que contenía el vestido…- bueno,¿ es que no piensas leer la nota?

- Ah, la nota, sí, dámela por favor

- Ten…

Comencé a leer un trozo de papel que decía así:

"Estoy seguro de que este vestido te quedará estupendamente esta noche. Espero verte con el puesto.

Atentamente: tu admirador secreto

P.D: Espero que no sea de importancia que vayas disfrazada como alumna de esta casa."

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto?- pregunto Ginny observando desde encima de mi hombro.

- Ciertamente, no lo sé… ¿Te parece que lo abramos?

Ginny no espero ni un segundo más, se lanzó a por la tapa y la quitó como si su vida fuera en ello…

- Joder, ya me gustaría tener a mi admiradores que me regalaran esto- la mire mientras esta alzaba el vestido que segundos antes había estado doblado cuidadosamente en la caja- creo que me voy a desmayar… Pero antes… ¡PRUEBATELO!

- Ginny se andar yo sola, no hace falta que me empujes.- Ginny no atendía a mis suplicas relacionadas a que me dejara de empujar… asique me pobre el vestido rápidamente sin atender a mis movimientos, ya que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en quien me podría haber enviado aquella nota, y a que se refería la posdata escrita por la persona desconocida.

- Los zapatos Herm… ¡HERMIONE QUE TE PRUBES LOS ZAPATOS!- farfullé un poco mientras Ginny me tiraba los zapatos a la cabeza para que me diese cuenta de que me hablaba a mí. Mi "admirador secreto" debería ser de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, ya que, como todo el mundo sabe los Slytherins no tendrían un detalle con una leona… ¿o sí? NO, decididamente imposible, además, ¿cómo iban a sabes los Slytherins que hoy hay una fiesta si ni siquiera han sido invitados…?

- Bueno, dime, ¿qué tal me queda?

- Uhm…- Ginny se veía indecisa asique me empecé a preocupar innecesariamente.

- Ginny… ¿tan mal se me ve? No me jodas… ya sabía yo, siempre me pasa lo mismo… Ginny, dime algo… ¡te lo suplico!

- No seas idiota Herm, se te ve lindísima, solo que aún no consigo identificar de que vas disfrazada…

**Más tarde:**

Me mire al espejo una última vez, Ginny había hecho un excelente trabajo, ¡hasta le había dado forma a mi pelo! Y, aunque me doliese admitirlo (ya que al decirlo me recuerdo a cierto rubio oxigenado) lucía preciosa, es más, nadie me podría superar esta noche… aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿es esa la intención de la persona que me ha enviado el vestido?

La chica situada enfrente de mí me devolvía una mirada llena de curiosidad, para fijarse rápidamente en mi vestido y en mis zapatos. Vestía como una preciosa y perfecta slytherin (cosa que como bien había supuesto mi admirador secreto no me agradaba ni lo más mínimo) con un vestido verde esmeralda palabra de honor, y unos zapatos plateados de tacón de aguja.

- ¡Aquí esta, sabía que lo conservaba! Ten, póntelo- mientras hablaba Ginny me ofrecía un colgante plateado con una serpiente enroscada como la de slytherin (la cual mire con repugnancia)- lo consiguieron mis hermanos en una apuesta contra Marcus Flint, que era de su hermana, asique Herm, ¡póntelo no te va a morder ni nada por ese estilo!

- Recuérdame por qué hago esto…- pregunte mientras el colgante se abrochaba por arte de magia.

- Porque yo te obligo.

**Mientras en la fiesta:**

- Venga Ron, tranquilízate, están a punto de llegar. Además todo Hogwarts está aquí no importa que lleguen un poco tarde, tienen vida igual que tú y yo

- Sé que Hermione tiene vida, pero Ginny…

- Ginny es tan adulta como yo, y al parecer mucho más adulta que tú…- Harry puso cara de preocupación.

- Veo que hablan de nosotras, chicos- Ginny interrumpió la conversación justo cuando Ron iba a replicar, pero se lo calló al ver el tierno beso en el que se envolvían Harry y su hermana.

- Oh, que emotivo, el cara rajada ofreciendo un poco de caridad hacia los más necesitados…- Una voz se oyó detrás de ellos arrastrando las palabras, Ginny empezó a reír al empezar a interpretar mi papel.

- Herm, estas deslumbrante… una autentica serpiente sin lugar a dudas…

- Lo sé aunque siento no poder decir lo mismo de ti, pobretón, ¿Le robaste tu ropa a un vagabundo o la encontraste en un vertedero?- Hermione vio la cara desfigurada de sus amigos al escuchar estas palabras, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- Lo siento chicos, creo que me he metido en mi personaje demasiado, me encantan vuestros disfraces, en serio… Mejor me voy a tomar un refrigerio… Adiós…

Dios santo, comportarme como una serpiente no estaba en mis planes, pero lo que no me llego a explicar es… ¿Cómo he podido sentirme tan bien al decirles esto a mis amigos? Si eso era lo que sentía Malfoy al insultarles, y aunque odiaba decirlo, estaba en todo su derecho… ¡NO!, cómo es posible que este defendiendo a ese Hurón engreído… Sentía las miradas de mis amigos clavadas en mi cuello, y volví a recordar tan ingeniosa frase que les había destrozado… Desde luego algo la pasaba, ese no era el orgullo gryffindor… Esa no era ella…

- Hermione, los chicos no me querían creer, pero yo les he dicho que estabas bien y que necesitabas estar sola un rato… Asique… ¿cómo estás?

- Bien Ginny, no sé qué me ha pasado… pero lo siento mucho… no pretendía ofender a nadie…

- Tranquila Herm, baila un rato despéjate y luego ve a hablar con ellos. Y por cierto a mí me ha parecido de lo más gracioso- Ginny se fue guiñándome un ojo y calmándome con ese gesto.

- Disculpe señorita- una voz sosegada y pausada la saco de sus pensamientos- creía que no había Slytherins invitados en esta fiesta.

- Y así es- Hermione se giró y quedo de cara a un chico rubio y de unos profundos ojos electrizantes que la miraban con curiosidad, y que al parecer por sus fracciones, se llevó una sorpresa al reconocerla- ¿Le conozco?

- Estoy seguro de que sí, pero antes- dijo ofreciéndome una mano-¿me concede este baile señorita Hermione Granger?

- Por supuesto-dijo ella, y acto seguido se vio arrastrada al centro del salón, bailando con su acompañante.

Mi pareja me miraba con arrogancia mientras yo le intentaba sacar información.

- ¡No es justo!- dije después de cinco minutos de evasivas - tú sabes quién soy yo, y yo no sé nada de ti…

- Tienes razón es injusto, asique, te daré un consejo Granger- pronunció mi apellido con desprecio y empezó a arrastrar las palabras a lo largo de la frase - corre mientras puedas.

- ¿Perdón? ¿A qué se refiere con...?- no pude acabar la frase ya que detrás de mis amigos explotó una pared y empezaron a llegar mortífagos de todas partes, sólo me dio tiempo a lanzar un protego totalum hacia mis amigos y hacia mí, y correr rápidamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Ron apártate de ahí!-Harry le gritaba a Ron con todas sus fuerzas para que le escuchara, pero no le hacía caso.

Entonces reaccioné y lance un confundus hacia mi oponente mientras avanzaba esquivando a toda la gente que corría y protegía a mis seres queridos.

- Expelliarmus- Ron me miro con desconcierto- Por Merlín, ¿por qué siempre te las tienes que dar de héroe en los momentos menos oportunos? ¡depulso!, ¡¿es qué acaso no me has escuchado Ronald?

- Por fin has vuelto- contestó él dando largas a mi pregunta- vamos con Harry.

Al llegar con Harry cada uno cubríamos las espaldas del otro, hasta que mirando entre la asustada gente, vi a un mortio apuntando a la espalda de Ginny... "Mierda" farfullé, y sin que mis amigos se diesen cuenta salí corriendo en búsqueda de mi amiga...

- Everte statum- Ginny acababa de derribar a su oponente con un Expulso, mientras yo terminaba con el otro.

- ¡Glacius!- gritó Ginny hacia otro mortio que se encontraba tras mi espalda para acabar diciendo-Ahora estamos en paz eh Herm.

Sonreí a Ginny y le indique que fuera con Harry, y cuando llego, desaparecieron con un pequeño torbellino, dejándome sola en aquel lugar. Veía como mis compañeros de bando me miraban con desconfianza, cada vez odiaba más el maldito vestido.

Me fui corriendo del lugar por temor a que a algún miembro de gryffindor se le cruzaran los cables, quisiera hacerse el héroe y la tomara conmigo. Pensé que estaba sola, pero me equivocaba.

_- Mal momento para lucir tan bonito disfraz, ¿No te parece?_

_ **ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

N.A: Mi primer Dramione y capitulo escrito ( por ahora), siento las faltas de ortografía ( si es que hay)...

Por si a alguien lo lee, darle por lo menos tres capítulos. Os llevareis una grata sorpresa respecto a la familia Malfoy (Mas concretamente nuestro querido Draco).

P.D: espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, pero si me dejáis un review, os avisaré.

1 beso


	2. Revelaciones inesperadas

**Maruuchiss: Muchas gracias por comentarme, espero que no te defraude el capítulo. Cuidate mucho, espero que sigas por aqui.**

**mariana-dramione: Por fin la he subido. Me encanto tu historia, sobre todo como enlazaste la canción. 1 beso**

**sara malfoy black: Me encanto que me comentaras ( aunque te tuviera que avisar yo) espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. Te quiero amor!**

**hatake-katia: como ya te dije muy pronto la tendría, y aquí esta, espero que la disfrutes. besitos**

**beautifly92: me agrada que te guste. Como bien te dije, ya tengo aqui el capitulo. Espero que te guste, y que sigas comentando. Hasta pronto.**

**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Todos los personajes son creación de J., excepto Devon. Que no sale mucho en este capítulo pero si en los próximos.

Capitulo 2: Revelaciones inesperadas.

Ella estaba entre aquellas parejas invitadas que bailaban cómodamente en el salón, bailando con otra persona desconocida por culpa de una máscara, la persona era alta, musculosa, de rasgos rudos, perfecta tez clara y muy atractiva.

Al hablar juntos ella pudo confirmar lo que solo antes sospechaba: él tenía una voz ronca y grave, pero al fin y al cabo una voz preciosa.

En el momento en el que su príncipe se quito la máscara, se abrieron las puertas del salón dejando al descubierto a una atractiva mujer, y a él…

No pudo ver nada más, ya que todo su mundo se disolvió y sólo quedaron ellos, ella no podía apartar la vista de la persona recién llegada… Y, entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado. Él la miró, y al verla a ella devolviéndole la mirada, le sonrió de forma sincera, para después acercarse, tomarla la mano ligeramente y decirla…

- Joder, ¿es que no piensa despertar nunca?

Lo hice al instante, pero preferí quedarme quieta y callarme para escuchar a esa persona desconocida.

- Cállate tío, mejor que duerma para siempre a que se despierte.-Le contesto la segunda voz, la cual me resulto conocida… "Mala suerte" pensé.

- Cierto, pero si sigue así no vamos a poder dar noticias, y…- el interlocutor bajo el tono de voz, y para poder escuchar bien, contuve la respiración.- Tendríamos un gran problema.

- Como sigas hablando tanto, Theo, se despertara…

- Podéis estar tranquilos chicos, ya se ha despertado. ¿No es cierto, Granger?

Reconocí al instante esa voz, y entonces supe identificar las otras dos restantes. Eran Zabini, Nott y, cómo no, Malfoy. Pero ¿qué hacía con ellos?, y lo más importante, ¿qué debía de hacer yo en esos instantes?

- Granger, tres años sin vernos, y, ¿aún no has aprendido educación y respeto?

Malfoy seguía arrastrando las palabras como antaño, pero tanto Zabini como Nott habían cambiado su modo de habla, y por eso no los pude distinguir al principio. Pero bueno, ya era hora de una de mis tantas discusiones con Malfoy, asique abrí los ojos, me incorporé y di la cara a mi destino.

- Sí, la aprendí, pero para tu desgracia, no me enseñaron a respetar basura.- Esperaba ver su cara de frustración pronto, pero para eso tenía que actuar rápido, y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decir.- Zabini, Nott, buenos días.

Blaise y Theo se quedaron estupefactos (tal y como yo pensaba) al hablarles con naturalidad y elegancia. Y ahora llegaba mi momento, era hora de ver la cara de desconcierto de Malfoy… Pero, ¿qué se supone que está haciendo? ¿Por qué tenía una sonrisa triunfal en la boca? ¿Por qué no había respondido ante mi insulto? Decidí actuar, otra vez, pero esta vez no sabía cómo…

- Y yo que pensaba que los Slytherins eran buenos anfitriones…-no hubo ninguna reacción- ¿Alguno de vosotros me podría decir dónde estoy?

Theo y Blaise reaccionaron, pero no dijeron nada, solo se dedicaron a mirar a Malfoy, como esperando a q diera una señal o algo por ese estilo. Entonces, al darme cuenta de que no debería de esperar una respuesta rápida, observe donde me encontraba.

Se podía ver a simple vista que estaba en un salón elegante y espacioso, tenía los muebles necesarios, sillones, sofás, algún que otro cuadro ( que para mi sorpresa no eran mágicos), una mesa grande( para comer) y otra pequeña enfrente de la televisión, debajo de la cual estaban el DVD, con sus respectivas pelis y la Play Station, varias estanterías llenas de libros y fotos de ellos tres … Pero… ¿Qué hacían ellos con un DVD? y lo más importante, ¿Qué hacía la Play ( invento muggle como bien se sabe) en esta casa?.

Decidí fijarme mejor, algo raro estaba pasando y no entendía el que… Volví a hacer un recuento de lo que había en la habitación. Sillas, sillones, cuadros, fotos, tele… ¡NO! DVD, Play, reproductor de música, películas…

"Relájate Hermione, estas confundida y ves espejismos, no son cosas muggles, sino que están hechizadas…" Me repetí esto cinco o seis veces, y entonces mi conciencia me dijo algo en lo que yo no me había fijado. "_Hermione, no seas tonta y mira la vestimenta de esos tres, está claro que visten como siempre, con su túnica cara, sus zapatos centelleantes, con cada pelo en su sitio…_" Claro, ¡cómo no se me había ocurrido antes! Empecé a examinar a Blaise, pero no podía creer lo que veía…

Blaise llevaba unas zapatillas de andar por casa, unos pantalones de chándal junto con su sudadera a juego, un colgante plateado y, al dejarse de echar gomina, se le podía notar la ligera cresta que tenía. Por lo demás seguía igual que siempre: moreno, ojos azules, alto, musculoso, arrogante y creído (como había podido advertir en la conversación con Theo), y al parecer estaba nervioso, ya que no podía dejar quietas sus grandes manos (aunque muy bellas). "_Continua con Theodore, no te desesperes…"_Sí, no podía ser que vistiese como un muggle:

Theo llevaba unos zapatos cerrados muy elegantes, unos pantalones chinos beiges, una camisa lisa de color blanco (de la cual, los primeros botones estaban desabrochados, dejando ver el trozo de lo que parecía un… ¿tatuaje?), y una chaqueta de pana, del mismo color que los pantalones, por encima de los hombros. Su aspecto era como de costumbre: ojos profundos y negros, como su pelo ( aunque dependiendo de la luz, creo que se podría decir que es rubio obscuro), el cual llevaba corto y liso, aunque un poco engominado, y su carácter no lo podría definir bien, pero por la conversación diría que es sincero y preocupado, no podría decir nada más… "_Solo te falta Malfoy, y esta tan claro como que mi gato se llama__Crookshanks, que él seguirá vistiendo como antaño"_

Observe a Malfoy de arriba abajo y repetí esto cuatro veces más… Al igual que con Blaise y Theodore, no podía creer lo que veía. "Nota mental, pensar otro nombre para Crookshanks". La persona de mis más terribles pesadillas vestía con: unas zapatillas de deporte marca Adidas, un pantalón vaquero de color gris obscuro y una camiseta con un estampado macabro y extraño… ¡Draco Malfoy, el SR. Odio a los muggles, iba con deportivas, vaqueros y camiseta! Por lo demás, podría decirse que _Todo_ había cambiado: su pelo ya no estaba engominado, sino que caía libremente por su cara dándole un aspecto realmente…_¿Seductor?,_su boca seguía con la sonrisa que me había dedicado antes, dejando ver la perfecta dentadura que tenía, y sus ojos ya no mostraban frialdad, sino…

- Bueno Granger sé que soy la persona más sexy y atractiva que has visto en tu vida, pero lo siento, se te han adelantado, tengo novia.- Malfoy ensancho mas la sonrisa, como intentando molestarme, pero no podía, porque yo había entrado en un estado Shock del que no podía salir… Blaise, Theo y Malfoy… Vestían como muggles… No sé cómo me las apañe para decir:

- Me parece genial, podrías presentármela para así ponerla gafas. Está claro que esta ciega.

- Sé que estás confusa Granger, ante tal información, pero algún día encontraras a alguien que te corresponda.

No lo entendía, no le entendía, cada vez que intentaba herirle, solo conseguía que ensanchara más su mueca.

Entonces note el cambio, esos chicos que tenía en frente ya no eran los mismos, habían madurado, y habían aprendido a afrontar el destino. Pero, entonces, ¿Qué hacía yo con ellos?

- Al ser tan sincero conmigo, te diré una cosa, ya encontré a tal persona.-Me puse en pie, mire a mí alrededor y entonces note que los tres chicos me miraban.- Y ahora que tengo vuestra atención, ¿me podríais decir dónde estoy?

- Faltaría más- esta vez, para mi sorpresa, contestó Blaise.- Te encuentras en nuestra humilde morada.

- No me digas- espeté en tono irónico.- Ahora me dirás que vivís en un barrio muggle, que por eso vestís así, y que por eso, todo es tan… _Normal_.

- Me debéis cinco pavos cada uno, os dije que lo averiguaría ella sola.- Eso si que no lo entendía, ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran hecho una apuesta? Retiro lo dicho, no habían madurado en absoluto. Theo continuo hablando.- Bueno Hermione, acertaste en todo, sólo que no es lo que piensas, nos acabamos de mudar.

- Bueno, vale… Uhm… Y yo, ¿qué pinto yo en toda esta historia? ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?

- Sencilla pregunta, asuntos familiares.

- En otras palabras, nos obligaron nuestros padres.- Comento Blaise poniendo cara de circunstancia. Me reí. Me reía de él y de la mirada de asesino que le lanzaba Theo.

- Bueno, pero, ¿No entiendo por qué os obligaron vuestros padres a tener que convivir conmigo?

- Porque quieren a Harry Potter.- La contestación que me dio Theo me pilló desprevenida. Y sentí que no me respondían las piernas, asique me senté sin mirar donde.

- N… No lo entiendo- tartamudee.- ¿Qué ha hecho Harry? Comprendería que le quisieran hace tres años, pero ahora que Voldemort ha muerto… No entiendo nada.

- Haber Granger, no te das cuenta de que la cadena sigue, Voldemort muere, pero no los mortífagos, ni tampoco su ambición por tener el poder.- Esta vez fue Malfoy quien la intento entrar en razón.

- Pero eso es imposible, es como en un juego de ajedrez, cuando el rey cae, acaba la partida.

- Pero la cosa cambia cuando al caer lo sustituyen por otro, no tan fuerte ni tan astuto, pero si con ganas de venganza y poder.- Mire a Theodore a los ojos, y entonces pude verlo, vi que todo lo que me decían era verdad, y que yo era utilizada como peón en un juego en el que ni siquiera, quería ni sabía jugar.

- Lo siento, pero debes entender que no es nuestra culpa.- Ese comentario por parte de Blaise ya fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Y como era de esperar, estallé.

- ¡COMO QUE NO ES VUESTRA CULPA!, ¡Claro que es vuestra culpa, sino no estaría aquí!

- Hermione, cálmate y deja de gritar…

- ¡Cómo quieres que deje de gritar si me estáis diciendo que mi mejor amigo sigue en amenaza de muerte, y que a mí me están utilizando como anzuelo!

- Hermione, déjanos que te expliquemos…- Theo y Blaise intentaban calmarme, pero lo único que conseguían era ponerme más furiosa. Me levante y me puse a dar vueltas.

- ¡Oh, pero si ahora encima resulta que son buenos y todo! ¡MALDITOS TACONES, ME HAN DESTROZADO!- seguí farfullando cosas sin sentido, hasta que uno de los chicos, más concretamente Malfoy, dijo algo que me hizo callar.

- Granger, ¿qué te da a entender que teníamos otra alternativa?

- Explícate.- Me gire con sutileza y elegancia y me situé cara a cara con Malfoy.

- Nuestros padres no quieren que pasemos por lo que ellos, y han decidido buscarnos "misiones" sin dañar nuestro futuro, ni nuestra sangre, por lo que decidieron pedir al nuevo jefe, alguna tarea sin importancia que pudieran hacer sus hijos para poder ayudar sin molestar. Y desgraciadamente, nos encasquetaron a ti.

- ¿Y quién se supone que es el nuevo jefe de los mortífagos?

- El padre de Spencer.- Esa noticia me vino de sopetón, y entonces me quede sin habla. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que necesitas descansar y asimilar lo ocurrido.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te enseñamos la casa, Hermione?

- Me encantaría Blaise.-Le puse una sonrisa coqueta y espere a que salieran todos por la puerta, el único inconveniente estuvo en que cierto rubio platino estaba esperando lo mismo.

- Uhm… Bueno, Gracias por explicármelo Malfoy…

- No hay de que, ¿piensas ir o vas a estar disfrazada así toda la vida?

Fue entonces cuando me percaté, llevaba puesto lo mismo que en la fiesta, solo que mi pelo se había despeinado y ahora estaba suelto por los hombros. Pero lo que no alcanzaba a comprender, era cómo Malfoy se había dado cuenta de que lo que llevaba puesto era un disfraz y no un vestido normal. No es que se lo pareciera, pero tampoco era para notarlo a simple vista, además… Un momento, ¡se me escapa Malfoy!

- Eh, Malfoy-el aludido dio media vuelta al llegar a la puerta y me miró con desconcierto- ¿Cómo has sabido que esto era un disfraz?-zarandeé el vestido mientras caminaba hasta situarme cerca de su posición.

- Me subestimas, Granger, ahora, sino te importa, me gustaría ir ya con Blaise y Theo antes de que piensen que estamos haciendo algo indebido.

Al instante supe de que hablaba, y sin poder evitarlo me puse colorada, asique pase rápidamente delante de él y me situé con Blaise y Theo.

Primero me enseñaron el Baño (el cual desgraciadamente tenía que compartir con Malfoy, por culpa de una apuesta…), era bonito y no muy grande, pero con eso bastaba, tenía lo esencial, lo único que me molestaba era que solo hubiese un armarito en todo el baño.

Después me enseñaron la cocina, el recibidor, el cuarto de Invitados, y los dormitorios.

Todos eran muy similares, yo dormía en una esquina y, a mi lado dormía Draco, aunque nos separaba el baño que compartíamos, que tenía puertas que hacian que comunicaran nuestras habitaciones, y enfrente nuestro dormían Blaise y Theo.

Al enseñarme cual era mi cuarto, me despedí, me eche en la cama, y empecé a llorar.

**3 Horas más tarde:**

- Venga Granger, ¡abre la maldita puerta de una vez!

- No quiero.

- Por favor Hermione, llevas llorando ahí dentro mucho rato, sal un rato y desahógate con tu amigo Zabini.

- Ni lo sueñes.- pude escuchar un te toca, y rápidamente empezó a hablar Theo.

- Hermione, sabemos que tienes que asimilarlo, pero nos empiezas a preocupar... –No le deje acabar, búscate otro argumento de dije, no aguantaba más, llevaba horas asimilándolo, y cuando lo hice, me dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada. Y eso me entristecía aun más. Pero lo que venía no lo esperaba.

Malfoy empezó a aporrear la puerta con violencia mientras que gritaba y murmuraba cosas que no conseguía descifrar.

PVO Zabini:

- Hola, Devon. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?... Vale, verás, Necesito tu ayuda, es muy urgente.

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤

N.A: Bueno, aquí está mi segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leerlo.

¿Quién será Devon? ¿Por qué Zabini necesita su ayuda? ( Si quieren saber las respuestas no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.)


	3. Cosas que no imaginé jamás

**Beautifly 19:** Muchas gracias por comentar, creo que te deje todo claro en el mensaje. Besos.

**Sabaana:** ¡Hola! Me encanta que te este gustando, espero que me sigas leyendo. Besitos.

**Beatrix Malfoy:** Y que lo digas, vaya tres chicos, sin duda alguna, tienen encanto juntos, ¿ No crees? Jaja, Me alegro de que te gustase. 1 Abrazo.

**Lady Pink Any**: Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme, espero que te guste. Besos.

**Lena Hale Black:** Hola guapa, me encanta que alguien me comente algo sobre el disfraz, la verdad, es que a mí me encanta también ( me alegro de que no lo hayas pasado por alto :D). Veo que eres muy atenta respecto a Blaise y a Theo, su confianza es … interesante, si. Jaja, ¡espero que te guste! Besazos.

**Nenita Malfoy:** Muchas gracias por comentarme, espero que te guste este capítulo y que sea de tu agrado. Besos.

**Carlita Malfoy**: Aquí tienes el capítulo 3, espero que no te decepcione. Muchos abrazos. Cuídate.

**- LuNiiTta -:** Me alegra que te diviertas, intento hacerla de humor, ( pero no se si voy en buen camino). A mí me gustaría estar en la situación de Hermione, pero ralmente, ¡pobrecilla! Espero que te guste, porque es lo que intento. Muchos abrazos.

**Hateka- Katia:** Hola, eres la única que me dice algo de la novia de Malfoy y de la elegancia de Herm, cosa que me agrada bastante, ya que son puntos que quiero intentar reforzar a lo largo de la historia. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Muchas gracias, cuídate mucho.

**Aymee cm:** Jaja, aquí tienes a Devon, ¡espero que sea de tu agrado! Muchos besos.

**Fatti-Cullen-Malfoy**: Me alegro de que te diviertas, es lo que intento. Aquí tienes el capi. Besazos.

**Coraline Zabinni:** Jaja, muchas gracias! En serio te a gustado? Te has divertido? Muchos besos, espero que comentemos pronto. Lo demás ya te lo he dicho!

**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

_Todos los personajes son de J. excepto Devon._

**Capitulo 3: **Cosas que no imagine jamás.

P.O.V: Draco Malfoy.

- Lleva ya tres horas ahí metida… ¿No crees que hay que hacer algo Draco?

- Venga Granger, ¡abre la maldita puerta de una vez!

- No quiero.

- Muy sutil, mira y aprende. Por favor Hermione, llevas llorando ahí dentro mucho rato, sal un rato y desahógate con tu amigo Zabini.

- Ni lo sueñes.- Contestó ella. " Mala suerte Zabini"

Blaise indicó a Theo que era su turno con una frase. "Turno de la frase sentimental, si no funciona esto, no funciona nada."

- Hermione, sabemos que tienes que asimilarlo, pero nos empiezas a preocupar... –No le dejo acabar, búscate otro argumento, le espetó.

Increíble, esta niña tonta no sale, no nos hace caso, ni nos abre la puerta. Y para el colmo, Theo se larga al baño y Blaise tiene que llamar "urgentemente" a alguien, me dejan solo en frente de la puerta pareciendo un verdadero idiota. Nadie, y he dicho nadie, deja a Draco Malfoy plantado en frente de la puerta de una persona suplicando.

- Granger, ¡Mueve tu gordo culo fuera de esa habitación, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, y desde luego no vamos a suplicarte más de lo que hemos hecho, así que, SAL CAGANDO LECHES! ¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta, vives bajo nuestro techo y no vamos a dejar que te comportes así! ¡¿Lo has entendido niña malcriada? – en este momento deje de dar patadas a la puerta para solo empezar con los puñetazos mientras continuaba- ¡Oh, pero si encima la pobre sabelotodo llora porque quieren matar a su amigo Cara Rajada! ¡Cómo si fuera algo extraño…! ¿Es que acaso…

- Hola Draco.- Oh no, él no…

- …

- ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y ni siquiera me saludas?

- No, Ahora dime- me di la vuelta, y le di la cara- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Con quién hablabas?

- Con la puerta, pensé que estaba claro- No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado tras mi espalda escuchando, por lo que decidí no revelar información innecesaria.- Ahora dime, porque no te lo volveré a repetir, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Me llamó uno de tus amigos, por cierto son muy majos.- Bajé la mirada, entrecerré los ojos, y apreté los puños. No podía creerlo, mis amigos me habían traicionado, ¿cómo se les había ocurrido llamarle? – Sé que tenéis problemas con cierta chica, asique con tu permiso…- Se transformó en un bonito gato negro y desapareció.

Theo estaba a una distancia prudencial, y Blaise (que acababa de salir de la habitación) aguardaba en su puerta, los dos sabían que no era conveniente acercarse a mi cuando me enfadaba… Seguía en la misma posición, por lo que, sin moverme ni un solo milímetro les pregunté:

- ¿Quién le ha llamado?...- espere, no hubo respuesta, asique levante la cabeza y les miré.- Chicos, no os lo volveré a repetir, ¿Quién ha llamado a Devon?- otra vez espere en vano, asique miré a la cara a Theo, sus ojos mostraban un sincero desconcierto… ¡Claro! Él no conocía a Devon en persona, por lo que…- Blaise, ¡Vas a morir!

Blaise empezó a retroceder, desde luego, se sabe de sobra que no es bueno jugar con fuego, y yo en este momento abrasaba… Empecé a caminar hacia mi "mejor amigo" mientras él se metía en el baño. "Será idiota, a cerrado con pestillo". Alohomora…

- No te atrevas a acercarte…

- Blaise baja ahora mismo el cabezal de la ducha.

- Da dos pasos atrás si no quieres que lo haga. Draco, sólo le he llamado por nuestro bien.

- ¿Por nuestro bien? ¿Es que no tenías nada mejor que hacer?- Este fue uno de los grandes errores de aquel día, ya que me acerque dos pasos hacía mi destrucción…

P.O.V: Hermione

Seguro que los chicos me están buscando... Vamos, eso espero. Ginny me echará en falta, después de todo, vive en mi piso... Oh, qué gusto, Malfoy por fin a parado de golpear mi puerta. ¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo mis nuevos "compañeros" de piso…? Nunca pensé que estar encerrada tanto tiempo sin compañía de nada ni de nadie, pudiese llegar a ser tan aburrido. En estos momentos, hasta la compañía de Malfoy sería de mi agrado… Además, aún tengo que preguntarle varias cosas, como por ejemplo, ¿cómo supo que mi vestido era un disfraz?... En fin.

En mis horas de encierro, había llegado a la conclusión de que si Harry había conseguido derrotar al segundo mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, podría derrotar al padre de Spencer hasta con los ojos cerrados y, además, tengo que tener en cuenta que cuenta con Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville...

- Miau.

Uhm… Qué raro, juraría que acabo de oír a un gato…

- Miau.

- Oh, ¡pero si estás aquí precioso! ¿Y de dónde has salido tú?

Cogí al gato entre mis brazos, era negro, aunque tenía una especie de mancha rubia en una oreja, con ojos grises, y precioso. El gato me miraba con expectación y, de repente, se empezó a retorcer, y no me quedo más remedio que soltarle, dejándole caer al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando aquel minino se convirtió en una persona humana, es decir, cuando se convirtió en …

- Uhm. Muy bien, lo que me faltaba por ver. Te veo cambiado, ¿Desde cuándo te conviertes en gato, Malfoy?

- Gracias por notarlo, estreno modelo. Respecto a lo otro, me convierto desde que soy animago.- Malfoy iba vestido con algo distinto a lo que recordaba. Llevaba unos pantalones lisos de color burdeos, conjuntado con una camisa a rayas rosas y blancas, y como accesorios llevaba una pulsera llena de colorines y unas gafas de sol colgadas en la camisa.

- …- ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy es animago? ¿Y por qué es un gato? Y lo más impórtate, cómo que estrena modelito.

- Que soy un brujo que se convierte en un animal, que en mi caso es el gato.

- Sé que es un animago, sólo estaba pensando. ¿Lo saben ellos?

- La verdad no sé, todo depende de lo que les haya contado Draco. Veo que a ti te ha tenido informada…- Esto sí que no lo pillo.

- Espera un momento, ¿Qué es lo último que has dicho, Malfoy?

- Que Draco te ha tenido informada respecto a mí. Y por cierto, sé que mi apellido es precioso, pero creo que podrías desgastar un poco más mi nombre.

- Vale, me he perdido.- Sacudí la cabeza.- ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí?

- Tú estás deprimida porque te acabas de enterar que quieren matar a tu amigo, y como no salías de tu cuarto, me han llamado para que les ayude.

- Y... ¿Por qué tú?

- Porque soy el hermano mayor de Draco, y sé que es convivir con él... Además, Zabini me llamó muy apurado diciendo que era urgente. Pero por lo que veo, ya estas perfecta. Y no entiendo por qué no sales de aquí. Bueno, ya sé que dan miedo y todo eso, pero por lo que tenía entendido, el trío dorado no teme a nada ni a nadie... Por cierto, mi nombre es Devon.

- No sabía que Malfoy tuviese un hermano. Mucho gusto Devon. Yo soy Hermione. Y no salgo porque, sencillamente, no me apetece. ¿Cómo es que el mundo mágico no sabe que los Malfoy tienen dos hijos?

- Y se puede saber por qué no quieres salir de aquí. Yo no llevo ni diez minutos y me estoy empezando a agobiar…

- Eres como tu hermano, todo el rato dando largas a las preguntas…

- Bien, veras, la sociedad lo supo en su día, al fin y al cabo yo soy el primero. Pero hace unos años, como en mil novecientos noventa y uno, cuando tenía doce años, mi familia dijo que yo había muerto en un trágico accidente.

- Y por qué hizo eso tú familia. No puedo creer que una persona diga a la prensa que su hijo está muerto, ni aun que esa persona sea Lucius Malfoy.

- Estás bajo techo de mi hermano y sus amigos, y sinceramente, ante todo soy Malfoy. Y no se cuanta información se te puede contar. Para más dudas, deberías de preguntárselas a Draco, Theo y Blaise.

- De acuerdo, pues haya voy. Un placer conocerte Devon.

No lo entiendo…Pobre Narcissa, lo debe de haber pasado fatal. Pero qué ocurrió para que los Malfoy tuviesen que mentir sobre algo así… Bueno, hora de salir. Oh, qué suerte pero si están Zabini y Draco en el baño…

- Da dos pasos atrás si no quieres que lo haga. Draco, sólo le he llamado por nuestro bien.- me acerque para ver que hacían.

- ¿Por nuestro bien? ¿Es que no tenías nada mejor que hacer?- Malfoy (Draco) dio dos pasos hacia delante. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

- Lo siento tío, pero te avisé de que no te acercases…- Zabini abrió el grifo de la ducha con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que empapó tanto el baño como a Malfoy. Joder, maldito Malfoy, la verdad es que no está nada mal empapado y… Otra vez no, _"Hermione, soy tu conciencia, para de pensar en cosas así y céntrate. Has venido a lo que has venido." _Es verdad, tengo que hablar con …

-La has cagado…- El joven Malfoy acababa de arrancar el cabezal de la ducha de las manos de Zabini.- Pagarás por lo qué has hecho…- Draco apuntó con el grifo (aún abierto) a Blaise, el cual se intentaba proteger en vano. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve riéndome de la situación, ni cuánto estuve observándoles mientras que ellos reían sin darse cuenta de ser observados, haciendo bromas como si fueran hermanos… "Felicidades Hermione, sólo que has dejado al verdadero hermano Malfoy en tu habitación, muriéndose de asco."

-Guau chicos, no sé como habéis acabado así, pero creo que es mejor no saberlo- Theo había aparecido de la nada, y se había situado a mi lado.- Bueno, por si os interesa, tenéis un invitado esperando en el salón, a parte de una novia eufórica al teléfono…

- ¿Carisa?- Theo asintió, en ese momento me arrepentí de no tener cámara a mano o en el móvil, ya que la cara de Malfoy fue un poema.- Mierda… ¿y qué le has dicho?

- Pues que estabas en la ducha y que luego la llamabas. A propósito, Devon está en el salón esperando a despedirse de vosotros.

Blaise se fue murmurando algo así como: pues claro, cómo lo había olvidado. Y Theo le siguió negando con la cabeza. Por fin a solas con Malfoy…

- Disculpa Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo…

- Lo suponía, nadie puede resistirse a mi encanto además, yo también quería hablar contigo. Pero asómbrame con tus estupideces Granger.

- Sé que tú y tu familia sois estúpidos, pero nunca imaginé oírlo de tus labios.- Malfoy apretó los puños, pero no bajo la mirada, sino que arqueó una ceja, como preguntándose por dentro de que hablaba.- ¿Por qué dijeron tus padres que tu hermano está muerto?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, por lo que si no te importa. Me gustaría despedirme de mi hermano.- Malfoy se giró y se dirigió al salón. A lo que yo le seguí pisándole los talones. Al llegar al salón vi a Zabini y a Devon hablando entre ellos, mientras Nott nos miraba.

- Chicos… Devon y Blaise tienen una noticia que daros…

- Oh, ¿Y esta vez qué es? ¿Un complot o una buena noticia?- Draco estaba cabreado, eso se veía a simple vista.

-Una estupenda noticia. Me quedo a vivir con vosotros, hermano.

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°

N.A: Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo, sé que he tardado mucho en subirlo y que es un poco aburrido, pero tenía que dar una introducción a Devon, y no sabía cómo… Bueno, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por seguir la historia. Me gustaría que si tuvieseis alguna duda, o quisierais preguntarme algo, lo hicierais sin dudar, tanto con reviwes como con mensajes. Un beso a todos, espero que os vaya bien.


	4. El Plan

**Caroone:** Jaja, la relación entre ellos aun no la tengo muy clara… Lo del título es tres porque es a Theo, Blaise y Draco a quienes se lo encargan, además, Devon es otra historia aunque sea Malfoy… ¡Muchos besos!

**Taranny Cullen:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentarme, espero que te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias y muchos besos.

**Seewind:** Jajaja, bueno como bien estuvimos hablando, me alegra que te guste y espero que te sirviera la descripción. Muchos muchos besos. Espero que no te defraude el capítulo y que sigamos en contacto. P.D: espero que te saliese bien tu examen de alemán. Cuídate! Siento la tardanza!

**Coraline Zabinni:** Buebo, hablamos tan a menudo q no se que ponerte…. Muchos besos, espero verte pronto.

**ZarethMalfoy: ** Hola, muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme, me alegra mucho de que te este gustando, y sobre todo si eres nueva por aquí porque seguro que leerás mejores. Muchos besitos! ;)

**Clamp-gril:** Bueno, tu review me ha dejado sin palabras. Me gusta mucho que lo sigas, y sobre todo que te encante la trama! =) Siento mucho la tardanza, espero no decepcionarte. Muchos besitos. P.D: En serio, muchas gracias por el review, me ha llegado al alma.

**Lila-Sama:** Me alegro de que Devon te caiga bien, aunque siendo hermano de Draco ¿a quién no le caería bien? ;) Muchas gracias por todo, y siento muchísimo la tardanza. 1 besote.

**carolina25:** ¡Hola! Me encanta que te encante el fic. Me está costando mucho hacerlo y me gusta que a la gente le vaya encganchando. Siento mucho la tardanza, he estado muy liada. Muchos besitos. Cuídate.

**Nessie Uchiha Malfoy:** Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme. Y sobre todo, siento la tardanza. Draco tiene novia, y sí, es Carisa, muy bien visto. Lo de Hermione me alegra que me lo preguntes porque va a ser un punto importante en la historia, pero aún no te lo puedo decir, quizás en el próximo lo entiendas. Muchos besos y Cuídate. Para cualquier duda no dudes en decírmela mediante comentarios o mensajes privados, como prefieras.

**Lady Pink Any:** Me alegro de que Devon te caiga bien, ya verás por qué la familia le mantiene oculto. Ahora que se queda, supongo que más aventras para la historia :D jaja.

Muchos besitos. Cuídate mucho.

**sabaana:** Me alegro de que te guste Devon, es como un Draco grande, pero tienes razón, mucho mejor Draco. Te explico lo del baño: Recuerda que Hermione sale de su cuarto después de hablar con Devon para saber por qué la familia Malfoy niega la existencia de su otro hijo. Cuando sale, lo hace de su habitación, y en frente de esta están la de Blaise y la de Theo y en medio el baño, por lo que sale, camina un poco y se los encuentra. Espero que te haya quedado claro, sino avísame. Muchos besos, espero que te guste. Cuídate.

**parvaty32:** Muchas gracias por comentarme, espero que te guste el capítulo. Respecto a Devon, espero que te guste como continua. Muchos besos.

**hateke-katia:** ¡Hola! Ante todo, muchas pero muchísimas gracias por comentarme en cada capítulo, me encantan todos ellos. Draco no se da de bruces que se diga, pero bueno, ya sabes como es su personalidad. El misterio de los Malfoy no lo puedo revelar aún, lo siento, pero lo podrás leer en los próximos capítulos. Espero que no te decepcione y que te siga gustando. Muchos besotes, cuídate.

**Beatrix Malfoy:** Jaja, me alegro de que te gustase esa escena, sería genial, tienes razón, pero la cosa mejora si encima esta Blaise… puf. El trio amoroso ya verás, es un poco raro lo que quiero hacer. Espero no decepcionarte. Besitos.

**JessLinaJettBlack**: Hola, muchas gracias por todo, te lo conteste todo en el mensaje asique siento no ponerte mucho aquí, pero lo importante es que me alegra de que te vaya gustando y espero que sigas leyendo y que no te defraude el capítulo. Siento mucho la tardanza. ¡Muchos besos!

**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

_Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling excepto Devon._

****

**Capitulo 4: **El plan.

P.O.V: Hermione.

-Me quedo a vivir con vosotros, hermano. – Hubo minutos de tensión, en los cuales nadie habló. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que la relación entre los hermanos Malfoy no era muy buena. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se quedaba Devon con ellos? ¿Le habría invitado Zabini? Pero un momentito, si Devon se queda, ¡tendré más oportunidades para saber el secreto de los Malfoy!

- ¡Estupendo!- Todos me miraron, supongo que todos ellos esperaban que el silencio lo rompiera uno de los Malfoy, incluso yo lo esperaba.- Bueno, me refiero a que será agradable gozar de la compañía de Devon… De acuerdo, ya me callo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, Devon.- Esta vez fue Theo quien hablo, y ciertamente me salvo el pellejo, porque al rubio de mi lado me miraba con verdadera cara de furia…- Así podremos conocernos por fin.

- Gracias chicos. Y tú qué dices, hermano. Lo último que quiero es causarte molestias, pero me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, y que mejor que quedarme…- Al parecer, Devon tenía mucho en cuanta a Malfoy.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana. La casa no es sólo mía.- Draco se dirigió hacia la salida del salón, y al llegar al marco de la puerta se paró en seco un segundo, y después se marchó y nos dejó a los cuatro en la sala.

- Bueno Blaise, creo que deberías de ir a hablar con Draco mientras que yo enseño la habitación en la que se hospedará a Devon.- Blaise asintió y se fue del cuarto, mientras, Theo y Devon se preparaban para hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Y qué hago yo, Nott?

- Pensaba que ya habíamos pasado el tema de los apellidos, Granger…- _"Touche"_ le pedí perdón en un murmullo y, él continuo.- Bueno, tú haz lo que sea siempre y cuando no entre en tus planes salir de esta casa. Tampoco te recomiendo que te acerques demasiado a Draco.

Después de esto salieron, dejándome nuevamente sola. _"Estar secuestrada es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. Siempre estoy sola, si al menos tuviera a mi gatito bonito a mi lado..." _hace rato que me había acercado a la estantería para curiosear…

-Oh, grandes libros… Todos muggles. Shakespeare, Lope de Vega, Bécquer, cuentos varios… _"Creo que volveré a leer Romeo y Julieta."_

_- _Oh, me encanta esta frase: Querido joven, no provoques a un desesperado; huye y déjame. Piensa en estos muertos y teme por tu vida. Te lo suplico, no añadas a mi cuenta otro pecado moviéndome a la furia.

- ¿Con quién hablas?- Blaise estaba sentado en el sofá observándome con curiosidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentado allí, pero ahora eso no era lo importante asique a pensar, qué responder sin parecer tonta.

- Hablo sola, ¿Tú nunca lo has hecho?- Me contestó con un simple arqueo de ceja y prosiguió con una sonrisa coqueta. "Supongo que no."- Y… ¿Qué tal con Draco?

-Bien. Aunque prefiero estar contigo.- La frase en si era preocupante, pero lo que realmente me daba miedo era el guiño que me mandó. Me mordí el labio. Me había quedado en blanco. Era realmente guapo, y esos gestos, sin lugar a dudas insuperables: ese guiño, esa sonrisa torcida y traviesa, que invitaba a hacer algo más… Podía hacer dos cosas: Plan a) Me comporto como una Slytherin y aprovecho la situación o Plan b) Me voy con una excusa a buscar al hurón para que me explique lo de Devon… Y de nuevo mi conciencia que me hablaba_"Hermione, te estás yendo por las ramas. Recuerda que te han secuestrado…"_ a lo que la contesté: _"Voy a estar secuestrada quiera o no, así que mejor divertirme ahora y ya pensaré en algo después."_-¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?- Blaise me saco de mis pensamientos. Hora de mi plan, y está claro cuál elegir.

- Me gusta más observarte desde aquí.- le sonreí socarronamente.- ¿Tengo una gran duda, me harías el favor de contestármela?- Puse cara de inocente, lo que pareció desconcertarle. Así que parpadeo un par de veces, era como si no pudiese creer lo que le había dicho.

- Eh, claro. Te escucho, nena.

- Pues veras. Me preguntaba por qué Draco se lleva tan mal con Devon. Al fin y al cabo son hermanos...

- Oh, es sobre Draco...- Me lanzo una mirada desconfianza que conseguí aplacar con una bonita sonrisa.- Pues verás desde que es pequeño Devon a tenido un "pequeño problema" que ha hecho que su relación con Draco sea difícil de llevar. Aunque ahora que Devon a vuelto, espero que las cosas se solucionen.

- ¿Y qué problema ha tenido Devon?

- Esos son ya temas mayores. Si quieres tan valiosa información tendrás que darme algo a cambio.- Volvió a guiñarme el ojo mientras que daba golpecitos en el cojín de su lado invitándome a sentarme con él. ¿Cómo rechazar tan grata oportunidad? Me acerqué, me senté de rodillas sobre el sofá y le miré indicándole que empezara la historia.

_Hace muchos años atrás, más concretamente hace veintidós años, nació en una rica familia un pequeño niño. Los padres no podían ser más felices, pero se equivocaban. Un año después, tuvieron otro hijo más. Los dos niños eran idénticos, rubios platinos, ojos grises, piel blanquecina… Fueron pasando los años, y la familia se iba haciendo cada vez mas desdichada por culpa de los mortífagos. Por fin llego el año en el que el hijo mayor, Devon, tuvo la edad requerida para poder ingresar en Hogwarts. Al regresar de allí hubo un gran cambio que no debió de haber dicho nunca, ya que fue la mayor de sus perdiciones…_

- ¿Cuál fue ese cambio?

- Uno que no te interesa.- Esa voz no era la de Zabini, asique miré hacía donde él miraba, y me llevé una nefasta sorpresa al ver a Draco apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con la cabeza gacha.- Pero uno de mis errores fue contárselo a tu amigo Zabini. Y ahora lárgate, necesito hablar con él… Verás Granger, no tengo todo el día. Largo.- Me miro a los ojos mientras que me mandaba irme, y sentí auténtico miedo. En otros tiempos habría rechistado, pero ahora no tenía agallas para hacerlo. Por lo que me dirigí a mi cuarto para sumirme en otra infernal pelea contra mi conciencia sobre cómo salir de este lugar. Sin embargo, antes de llegar me di cuenta de otra cosa, la puerta de la habitación de Draco estaba abierta de par en par. "Este es mi momento si quiero saber algo."

Al entrar vi lo típico, una cama, el armario, un escritorio, un orden total… En otras palabras nada que me sirviera. Así pues, me acerque al escritorio, y encontré una pequeña nota que parecía estar recién escrita. La cual decía así:

"_Me quedo a vivir con vosotros…" Siempre había pensado que esa frase me la diría Carisa o algún familiar cercano. No me refiero a que Devon no sea de la familia, pero llevo sin hablarme con él… Pues aproximadamente, desde antes de que terminase Hogwarts… Pero ese no es el caso, sino que Devon pasará conmigo, ni Dios sabe cuánto. Este es el mejor regalo que alguien puede esperar. Y para el gran colmo, parece que la tonta de la sabelotodo se alegra. Eso es porque ya sabe que es lo que le pasa a Devon, vamos su "enfermedad", todas las tías son iguales, hasta las que sólo se exponen en museos… __Y encima Zabini viene a darme la charla de: es tu hermano, tenéis que arreglarlo._

Aquí acababa la nota, después del tenéis que arreglarlo había una infinidad de tachones en todas las palabras continuas… ¿Qué querría decir aquello? Esta nota no me solucionaba nada, sino que me creaba más preguntas.

-¿Carisa?- la voz de Malfoy sonaba próxima, me asome al pasillo y vi como se acercaba.- ¿Puedes esperar un momento? Quiero ir a mi cuarto.- _"Ahora sí que estoy perdida…". _Intente salir mediante la puerta del cuarto del baño, pero tal y como suponía, estaba cerrada con llave. Sólo vi dos salidas, y puesto que no me iba a meter en el armario, fui a esconderme debajo de la cama.

-¿Carisa sigues aquí?- Malfoy cerró la puerta justo cuando yo ya estaba debajo de la cama.

-Sí amor, sigo aquí. ¿Estás bien?- Y ahora pone el altavoz, genial.

- Estoy bien, tranquila, bueno, y ¿por qué me llamas?

- Por nada, sólo quería saber qué tal con la chica esa.

- ¿Con Hermione Granger?- Carisa emitió un leve sonido que parecía ser una afirmación.- Todo controlado, tan mansa como la rata de biblioteca que es.- Al instante rieron, lo que me puso los pelos de punta.- ¿Bueno, y qué tal tú? ¿Algo nuevo por el trabajo?

- No, nada nuevo. Lo siento amor, pero te tengo que ir dejando, acaba de llegar Nicole.

- De acuerdo, no pasa nada. Un beso.

- Adiós. Te quiero.- Al segundo se oyó el pitido que indicaba el final de la conversación. En ese momento pude oír que Malfoy andaba por su cuarto, y luego el ruido de una cerradura… Era mi momento para escapar de allí. Al salir de debajo de la cama, vi a Malfoy cambiándose de camiseta… Estaba sin escapatoria. Pues de nuevo al plan.

Me senté en su cama y espera a que se girase, después lo que pasara pasó. Justo al terminar de pensar eso cerró la puerta del armario y se dio la vuelta.

- Me cago en la…- Malfoy se apoyo en la puerta del armario, respiró un par de veces y me volvió a mirar.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Ya sabía yo que habías comprado al colegio para obtener tan buenas notas. Estoy en tu cuarto y he entrado antes por la puerta.- mi contestación le debió de impresionar, porque la cara de idiota que tenía no se la quitaba nadie. Después de pestañear un par de veces me dijo:

- Eso ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto?

- Sólo quería preguntarte un par de cosas, como por ejemplo, que le pasa a tu hermano…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te vaya a decir algo sobre mi familia?

- Pues veras, tengo esto…- le enseñe la nota que había cogido antes de su escritorio. Note como Malfoy no pudo evitar tragar saliva, le había pillado.

- No sé qué es eso.

- ¿En serio? Pues verás te leo un poco: "Me quedo a vivir con vosotros…" Siempre había pensado que esa frase me la diría Car…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedas utilizar con ese cacho de papel?

- Venga ya, el gran Draco Malfoy escribiendo sus debilidades en un trozo de papel, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.- En este momento me levante.- Imagínate lo que podría hacer este papel en manos de otra persona como… Rita Skeeter.

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, te encuentras secuestrada, no puedes salir de aquí. Y estas viviendo con mi hermano y mis mejores amigos, ¿te crees que les va a importar?- Malfoy avanzo hacía mí, cogió la hoja y terminó diciendo.- Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría que te fueras.

Me quede sin habla, todo lo que había dicho era cierto... Miré de nuevo el escritorio, todo era igual, exceptuando que ahora su móvil descansaba en el. Lo cogí rápidamente,me alejé de él y le miré.

- Veras Huroncito, o me dices lo que quiero saber sobre Devon, o llamo a Carisa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me importe?- le mire con desconfianza.

- Carisa es tu novia, debería de importarte...- la única expresión que cambio en su cara fue una ceja que ahora se encontraba encarnada. - Pero bueno, supongo que no te molestará que la llame un momento...- No hubo ningún cambio de expresión en su cara. Por lo que busqué el nombre y pulse el botón verde.

- Draco amor, ¿Qué pasa?- Iba a contestar, pero Malfoy se me adelanto:

- Nada nena, es sólo una chica que se moriría por estar en tu lugar...- Le mire con los ojos como platos y colgué al instante.

- Pero, ¿tú qué te crees?

- Oh, ¿no me digas que no es verdad?- me empecé a reír.

- Siento ser yo quien te abra los ojos, pero verás, no todas las tías de este universo están coladitas por ti.

- Tienes razón, sólo las inteligentes y con sentido del gusto. Todas las demás sólo sueñan por besarme, como tú.- Mientras decía esto dio un paso hacia adelante.

- ¿Por qué iba yo a querer besarte?- Le respondi mientras que con otro paso me acerqué a él.

- ¿Acaso no es así?- Volvió a avanzar, situándose a escasos centímetros de mí.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Además si te quisiera besar ya lo habría hecho.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo?

- Pues así.- Fue una mala idea pero no había vuelta atrás..

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°

N.A: Bueno, aquí el cuarto capítulo. No se si les gustará, pero a medida que escribo más difícil se me hace seguir escribiendo. Siento mucho la tardanza, se lo que molesta, pero es que he estado muy liada esta última semana y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Ahora empiezo de nuevo el colegio, asique tardare más en actualizar, pero no dejaré la historia a medias, lo prometo. Muchas gracias a todos los que sigáis la historia, espero que os este gustando y que no os decepcione. ¡Muchos Besos y cuidaros!


	5. A ella no

**Ante todo, para todos vosotros, siento mucho la tardanza. Espero que les guste el chap.**

**carolina25:** Hola! Jajaja, que sepas, que aunque fue hace tiempo, tu review me encanto, y agradezco muchísimo que lo enviaras! Carisa… bueno, no creo que se pueda decir que son familia, al menos no lo tengo planeado ;) Y lo de Devon, totalmente exacto, el no está en segundo por lo que solo está un año. Por qué ¿? Ya lo sabrás más adelante… jaja, es broma en el próximo lo desvelo. Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero es que sufrí un bloqueo increíble y no sabía cómo continuar… 1 besazo!

**ZarethMalfoy:**Hola! Jaja, te aviso de que tengo una mente muy rara, yo de ti no supondría muchas cosas! Jajaja. Aun así, espero que me sigas leyendo y que sigas comentando, me encanta ver reviws que me digan preguntas, siento no haberte enviado un mensaje… se me paso. Y sobre todo, siento la tardanza :S. jajaja, 1 besazo

**sabaana:** Jaja, nada! Me alegra que me preguntases, así se que entiendes mejor el trascurso! Jeje, bueno, desde luego, los hombres son así, todos igual de predecibles jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y por tu review espero que te guste este chap! :D y bueno, siento hacer tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Sara Malfoy Black:** Jajaja, muchas gracias hermanita, poco queda decir más que espero que te guste este chap! Jaja, te quiero

**Mariana-dramine:** Hola! Muchas gracias por comentarme de nuevo, me ha hecho mucha ilusión porque fuiste de las primeras en comentarme y eso me llego al alma! Jaja, espero que te guste este chap. Siento la espera y la tardanza! Besitos

**Beatrix Malfoy:** Jaja, yo también me le imagino y la verdad, me enamoro cada vez más de él. Jajaja, por cierto tus historias me encantan! Una historia entre Draco y Hermione es puff! Jaja, 1 besazo siento la tardanza, pero espero que te guste!

**Amaia Snape**: Jajaja, no me extraña, quien no quisiera cuidar de ellos? Jaja, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en hacer el chap, pero bueno, espero que te guste! Muchos besazos amia!

**Andy Voldy:** uhm… Gracias, a mi también me agrada Theo, espero que te guste este chap si lo sigues leyendo la historia. 1 beso! Y bueno, me agrada tu sinceridad!

**hateke-katia:** Lo siento muchísimo, no tengo perdón, siento muchísimo la tardanza, espero que no me odies por dejarte en ascuas tanto tiempo… Bueno, jaja, seguirá con esa actitud, espero que te guste y que me sigas leyendo! Valoro mucho tu opinión! 1 besazoo y cuídate mucho

**Seewind:** Hola! Bueno, no tengo excusa ninguna, me quede totalmente bloqueada y no podía continuar la historia… espero que aun asi, te guste este chap, y que me perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar! Jaja, el secreto lo revelo en el próximo chap! Jajaja, 1 besazoo

**Clamp-gril:** Preciosa! Hola! Qué tal te va todo? Para ti si que no tengo excusa ninguna, siento no haberte contestado al mensaje privado, pero es que siempre se me pasaba… Lo siento mucho! Espero que todo te vaya bien, y bueno me encantan tus historias asiq no dejes de escribir y tampoco de leerme plis! Muchos besos y espero que te guste este chap! Teq*

**Coraline Zabinni:** Laurita mia, tu ya te conoces la historia entera, espero q te guste el chap! 1 besito

**Lena Hale Black**: Hola, muchas gracias por avisarme, bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, tuve un gran bloqueo, espero que me comprendas… Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, me enamoran tus historias sobre todo la de Volviendo a los orígenes… es puff genial! Muchísimos besos preciosa! Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por recomendarme en el clubssp!

**Ivirgin**: Hola! Jajaja, muchas gracias, la verdad es que Sara siempre me pondría por las nuves, pero se lo agradezco muchiiisimo sus historias si que son geniales! Bueno, siento mucho la tardanza y espero que te guste este chap! 1 besito cuídate mucho

**ILDM:** Hola! Jaja, me alegra que me hayas leído por ella, la admiro mucho! Jaja, bueno, lo de la gramatica y las oraciones te doy toda la razón, pero de momento no sé hacerlo mejor :S espero que me ayudes! Jaja, muchas gracias por leerme y siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar. Muchas gracias por todo, en serio, no sé que mas decirte, porque me quedaría corta! Espero que te guste este chap! 1 besazoo y cuidate muchísimo.

**Pabaji:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por escribirme y donarme parte de tu tiempo! Me alegraría mucho que me volvieras a comentar, me arrancas una sonrisa con cosas asi! Pero hombre, tampoco hace falta que sea tan tarde, comprendo tu vagueza a esa hora de la mañana! Jaja, muchas gracias y siento la tardanza, Muchos besos!

**Paola-Crepusculera**: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Jajaja, muchas gracias por leerme, espero que este también te guste. Besitos.

**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

_Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling excepto Devon._

Capitulo 5: A ella no.

- Pues así.- En ese instante, mientras pronunciaba eso último, me di cuenta de mis palabras y decidí tragarme ese orgullo que todo el mundo tiene y que te obliga a actuar sin previo conocimiento de las consecuencias. De las consecuencias que me traería besar a cierto rubio…Entonces divisé como Malfoy esbozaba una ligera sonrisa casi indetectable, que expresaba una clara incredulidad que solo él sabía hacer, y volví a la realidad.

Momento de besar a Malfoy. Me acerque hacia él reduciendo el poco espacio que nos separaba, me puse de puntillas y me agarre a su camiseta. Acorté la poca distancia que separaba nuestros labios…

- Draco, tengo que…

¡Mierda! Me aparte rápidamente y me alejé de Malfoy.

- Joder, tío, y yo que pensaba que no la ibas a conseguir… Si es que los Malfoy somos la leche, tú con ellas y yo…

- Eso ni lo dudes, y bueno, sea lo que sea que queras decirme estoy seguro de que puede esperar, asique fuera de mi cuarto, ahora estoy ocupado- esto último lo dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Devon asintió y se fue por donde había entrado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, entonces Malfoy carraspeó un poco, para que dejara de mirar la puerta y le atendiese.- Entonces _Hermione,_¿por dónde íbamos?

Cerré los ojos, y cuando volví a abrirlos me vi acorralada contra la pared, miré hacia los lados y me llevé una sorpresa al ver que los brazos de Malfoy estaban situados a cada lado de mis hombros, incliné ligeramente mi cuello hacia atrás, de manera que me quedé cara a cara con Malfoy… Realmente ese era nuestro momento, ya nadie iba a molestarnos, ya no, y para mi desgracia, Malfoy se acercaba a mi cara de manera decidida… (Por Dios, que alguien lo aparte). Esperé lo suficiente como para saber, que me quedaban pocos segundos para ser besada, o al menos, eso creía él. "Hermione, sé que tienes muchas ganas de ser besada, pero tampoco estás tan desesperada... Asique sal de ese embrollo y haz que me sienta orgullosa de ser tu conciencia" Volví a cerrar los ojos, y realice mi plan "b"... Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, y miré hacia arriba, encontré a cierto rubio oxigenado besando una bonita pared, mientras que yo había salido de esa trampa escabulléndome ágilmente entre sus piernas. Rápidamente me levanté, y mientras él se alejaba de la pared para ver lo ocurrido yo abrí la puerta para dirigirme fuera, o ese era mi plan, porque al abrir la puerta, el otro hermano Malfoy cayó hacia el suelo, besando la tarima...

- Joder, si ya lo había dicho yo, los Malfoy sois unos desesperados… Está claro que nadie en su sano juicio se acostaría con alguno de vosotros pero, tampoco es como para violar a la pared y al suelo…- Los dos Malfoy me miraban con cara de malas pulgas, estaba claro que o corría en ese momento, o me quedaba atrapada en esa habitación junto con sus consecuencias. Asique me fui a mi habitación y me cerré con pestillo...

¿Que había estado a punto de hacer? Besar a Malfoy… Esto se me escapaba de las manos, no debía, no podía caer en sus trampas. Inconscientemente me había puesto a dar vueltas en la habitación y al mismo tiempo que seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos, entré en el cuarto de baño para despejarme con agua fría. Abrí el grifo, y el agua corrió helada por la pila y... Casi me caí del susto. ¿Qué había sido ESO? Un golpe contra la pared hizo que el agua que había cogido para humedecerme la cara se me callera a la camiseta, mojando así todo mi escote. Increíble, esto sólo me pasa a mí. Volvía a coger agua, y esta vez cayó contra el espejo. Magnifico, fui al armarito y vi un vaso, lo cogí, lo llené de agua y me apoyé contra la pared mientras bebía un poco. Otro golpe hizo que inclinase más de lo necesario el vaso y acababa con toda la cara mojada. Lancé el estúpido vaso contra la puerta, y se rompió en un millón de pedazos. Maldije por todo lo que me había ocurrido a Malfoy, y, desesperada y malhumorada, agarré la toalla y me sequé con ella. Luego fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme de camiseta y a tumbarme en la cama para pensar en mis cosas con tranquilidad…

-Ah

Oh no, todo menos eso, eso no puede ser un… Volví a escucharlo, y esa vez comprendí que era… Un gemido. Me tape con la almohada pero, para mi desgracia, seguía oyéndolos… Si yo no iba a poder dormir, disfrutando de mi único momento feliz en aquel sitio, ellos tampoco podrían disfrutar. Hechicé mi i-pod, de manera que sonara por la habitación, puse mi repertorio de arch enemy y subí el volumen hasta que dejé de oírlos. No es que estuviera relajada, ya que la música no lo era para nada, pero al menos, algo es algo… Y de nuevo empecé a escucharlos, y esta vez más alto, aunque no entendía como… Subí de nuevo el volumen, y esperé, y al volver a escucharlos repetí la acción. Estuve así bastante tiempo, hasta que escuché algo que sí que me saco de mis casillas, alguien o algo, empezó a golpear dos cacerolas, si odiaba algo más que a Malfoy, era ese ruido infernal. Esperé un rato, por si dejaba de escuchar el maldito ruido… Apagué mi i-pod, y salí de mi cuarto, ya que no había dejado de oírlo. Uno puede imaginar cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme que el causante de tal estridente ruido era nada más y nada menos que… Zabini.

-Blaise… Blaise… ¡Zabini! - Me miró, indicando que me atendía.- Me harías el favor de dejar de aporrear las cacerolas…

- ¡Con que esto es una cacerola!- se le iluminaron los ojos, luego me contesto un "Lo siento, no puedo" y continuo aporreando, esta vez con más fuerza las cacerolas, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de Malfoy, y volvía… Cada x tiempo, Blaise cambiaba de ritmo haciendo como si de un instrumento de música se tratase. Después de muchas insistencias para que dejase en paz las cacerolas, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Draco, salió el propietario y cerró la puerta. Acto seguido nos miro, primero a Blaise, luego a mí y de nuevo miro a Blaise.

- Veras Blaise, tengo a una hermosa chica en mi cuarto que me está esperando y…Me puedes explicar qué haces con esos…

- Cacerola, se llaman cacerolas.- Fue un detalle por parte de Zabini decirle cómo se llamaban y también muy divertido, porque puso la misma cara de asombro que Zabini, de nuevo me arrepentí de no tener una cámara a mano…

- Como se llamen…

- Perdona Draco, pero he de pedirte un poco más de respeto por las cacerolas ellas no han hecho nada más que…

- No me importa, la pregunta es: ¿Por qué estúpida y nada interesante razón te has propuesto estropearme el mejor momento que he tenido desde que he llegado a esta estúpida casa?- Malfoy cambio su expresión de enfado por una de diversión.- Ya te avise de que eligieras la habitación que estuviese más lejos de la mía si querías dormir algún día…

- No seas idiota, he dormido hasta que has puesto a este tío gritando como un poseso…

- Tía.

- ¿Perdón?- Blaise me miró, esto me pasa por bocazas, habría sido mejor no debería de haber dicho nada.

- Bueno, verás… Pues que cantaba una chica.

- No me lo puedo creer…

- La señorita sabelotodo se ha metido en un buen lío…- Miré a Malfoy con todo mi odio y actué.

- La culpa es tuya, maldito Hurón.

- ¿Cómo dices? Que yo sepa, yo no he molestado a nadie esta noche…

- Exceptuándome a mí, por supuesto.- Los dos chicos rieron, no sabía que tenía de gracioso no dejarme dormir, pero supongo que es una de esas cosas de las que es mejor no enterarse. Malfoy se serenó y me dijo:

- Que yo sepa, has sido tú quien ha puesto a esa tía gritando...

- Lo admito, y siento haberte despertado Blaise, pero yo no habría puesto música si tú no...- Malfoy sonrió.

- ¿Si yo no qué?

- Si tú no hubieras usado el hechizo sonorus.

- ¿Para qué habría usado yo sonorus?- Me miró con cierto desconcierto, lo que me hizo dudar durante unos segundos de su culpabilidad…

- Para hacer que tus estúpidos gemidos se oyesen más altos.- Esto lo dije de mala gana pero muy segura de mi misma, sin embargo a Malfoy seguía pareciendo desconcertado, aunque lo que acababa de decir parecía resultarle divertirlo.

- ¿Para qué haría yo algo así?

- Para molestarme.

- ¿Por qué debería yo de querer molestarte?

- Porque lo llevas haciendo toda la vida quizás...- Me estaba empezando a exasperar.

- Toda la vida es mucho tiempo Granger... ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido un sonorus?

- ¿Así que tengo razón?

- ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido un sonorus?

- Eres un maldito egocéntrico Malfoy. Yo, yo, mi pregunta y yo...- Cerré los ojos, apreté los puños y conté mentalmente hasta diez para relajarme, ya que a punto de explotar era poco para como me encontraba...

- No me has contestado. ¿Cómo sabes que he usado un sonorus?

- ¡Porque yo también lo he usado!

- ¡Callaos!- Ahora gritó Zabini, que había estado escuchando como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Después de lazarnos una última mirada de odio Malfoy y yo, miramos a Blaise, que nos indico, mediante un gesto, que escuchásemos. Casi instantáneamente escuché un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo. Al momento Malfoy bajo corriendo las escaleras y Blaise fue tras él, pisándole los talones. Se podría decir que me quede paralizada hasta que oí decir a alguien Expelliarmus y a otra voz contestar protego. Sí, creo que fue justo en ese momento en el que decidí bajar para ver que ocurría.

Al encontrar el recibidor, pude ver a Devon metido en la cocina mientras que Blaise y Draco estaban expectantes en el umbral. Como no entendía nada me habría aventurado a preguntar qué pasaba pero antes de poder decir nada, los tres chicos ahí reunidos empezaron a preguntarse entre ellos:

- ¿Por qué intentáis hechizarme?- ese era Devon, que en ese momento se encontraba agitado, con la varita en mano y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Pero qué leches haces?- Esta vez preguntó Draco.

- Me estaba preparando una infusión hasta que aparecisteis para hechizarme… ¿Por qué querías hechizarme?

- No sabíamos que eras tú, escuchamos ruidos en este piso y Draco bajó corriendo. Como es normal, pensamos que era Potter y hechizamos sin más.

- ¿Por qué iba a ser Harry?

- Estas perdiendo cualidades sabelotodo, al parecer no eres nada si los libros no contestan a tus preguntas.- Malfoy (Draco) se mofaba de mí y así rompía la tensión que había segundos antes. - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán tus amiguitos en descubrir que te tenemos secuestrada? Seamos sinceros, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que esto ocurra, pero…

- No subestimes a Harry, vendrá a por mí en cuanto pueda, solo tengo que esperar un poco…- Draco enarcó la ceja y sonrió, esos gestos indicaban que me encontraba muy equivocada.

- Lo que tú digas, pero bueno, como tú misma has dicho, no debemos subestimarle, y hemos pensado que podían ser aurores.- Me aclaró Blaise, luego miró a Devon y le dijo:- Por eso te hechizamos, porque no sabíamos quién era…

- ¡Desmaio!- Draco se encontraba con la varita alzada por encima de mi hombro cuando lanzo el hechizo. Luego vi como su cara se descomponía poco a poco mientras susurraba un "Oh, mierda". Me gire para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba la cara de Malfoy, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme a Theo desmayado al pie de las escaleras. Corrí hacia él, y al ver que se no se había hecho ninguna herida, le grité a Draco:

- ¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa? No te quedes parado ¡Haz algo!

- Ennervate.- Nada más terminar de decir el contrahechizo, pude notar como Theo volvía en si… Suspire aliviada, tenía un aspecto lamentable, pero al menos se encontraba bien.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

- No te preocupes Hermione, estoy bien.- Al intentar incorporarse se llevo una mano a la espalda y maldijo por lo bajo a Draco. Sin poder evitarlo, le di una colleja en la nuca.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?- Theo me miraba sorprendido mientras que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

- Es un método muggle para ver si tienes alguna hemorragia, ¿te duele?- Theo negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que le había pegado por el susto que me había dado, pero no le podía decir eso…

- Draco, cariño, ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama?- Me giré hacia el sitio proveniente de aquella voz, para ver de quien se trataba. Como bien suponía era Carisa, y estaba situada al lado de Draco, mientras le cogía de la camiseta para acercarle a ella. Carisa parecía salida de una revista. Era rubia, alta y tenía muy buen cuerpo. En conclusión, era perfecta para que la odiase más de lo que ya la odiaba.- Por cierto, al salir de la habitación me he dado cuenta de que tenía puesto el hechizo sonorus, pero gracias a dios, no ha pasado nada por ello.- Ella empezó a reírse a la vez que yo miraba a Draco, colorándome por momentos por culpa de la acusadora mirada que me lanzaba él, al momento le dijo algo a su novia al odio sin apartar su mirada de mí, y mientras que yo me giraba para volver a atender a Theo, que se intentaba poner en pie sin mucho éxito. Cuando le conseguí levantar, le lleve a la cocina para que se sentase en una de las sillas.

- Oh, hola, debes de ser la novia de mi hermano.- Devon se acercó a Carisa y le dio un abrazo.- Yo soy su hermano Devon, un placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo.-Le contesto mientras se alejaba y luego miro a Theo.- Blaise, Nott, un placer volveros a ver.- Ellos la correspondieron con un movimiento de cabeza.- Bueno Draco, ¿nos vamos ya?

- Por supuesto, pero antes… Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa…

- Nunca.

- Venga Granger, solo son dos palabras… A demás, antes me has hecho una acusación que me ha causado mucho dolor…- Mientras decía esto, se llevaba una mano al pecho, para dramatizar la escena.

- Te repito que nunca te diré algo semejante, maldito Hurón.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?- Carisa alucinaba con la contestación que le acababa de dar a Malfoy, y mientras que hablaba se iba acercando a mí.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así a uno de tus superiores? Sólo eres una estúpida hija de muggles, que tuvo mucha suerte y adquirió poderes que ni siquiera sabes utilizar. Según me han dicho, Spencer planea un ataque contra tus padres para demostrar a Potter que ha vuelto…- No entendía porque me hablaba así, no la podía haber hecho nada en los pocos minutos que llevábamos en la misma sala, pero lo que me parecía imposible era creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Sin poder remediarlo, se me empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. -Por dios, si es que eres penosa, ¿Te vas a poner a llorar? ¿En serio? ¿Ves lo inútil que eres? Te dicen que van a matar a tus padres y tú te pones a llorar. Y crees que tienes el derecho de provocar enfurecer a alguien que con una simple palabra puede hacer que eso no ocurra. ¿Por qué no me contestas?... ¡He dicho que me contestes asquerosa sangre sucia!

- Me das asco.- En ese momento Carisa me cogió del brazo y me tiro al suelo, rebotando mi cabeza contra la encimera. Me levanté a duras penas, y me llevé una mano a la nuca. Había sangre… Miré a la encimera y vi un cuchillo tras de mí. Lo agarré y lo escondí tras mi espalda.

- Te he dicho que le pidas perdón, sangre sucia, no hagas que lo repita.

- Y yo te he dicho que nunca en mi vida pediré perdón a un hurón que es tan idiota como para salir contigo.- Carisa se empezó a acercar a mí mientras que yo notaba como la sangre, mezclada con el sudor, corría por mi cuello. Cuando estuvo a escaso centímetros me dijo:

- ¿Cómo has dicho, maldita sangre sucia?- La puse el cuchillo en el cuello nada más terminar de decir eso. Y la contesté:

- Lo que has odio. Y bueno, te voy a explicar una cosilla muy rápida, lo que tienes en el cuello se llama cuchillo, es afilado, peligroso y hace sangre. ¿Lo has entendido? Si me vuelves a llamar sangre sucia, te lo clavo en el corazón. ¿Vale?- Vi como miraba a los lados en busca de su varita, pero no había nada que pudiese utilizar. En ese instante empecé poco a poco, a ver las imágenes borrosas, aunque aún podía distinguir las cosas. Me asusté pero no podía mostrarme débil en este momento o Carisa tendría razón. Malfoy aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a mí, colocar su varita en mi espalda y decirme al oído:

- Veras _Hermione _me encantaría ver como sigues discutiendo con mi novia por mí, pero has llegado muy lejos, asique baja el cuchillo y cuando yo me aleje, te girarás y te alejarás de Carisa, ¿De acuerdo?- Cumpliendo con lo que había dicho, bajó la varita y se alejó, luego yo me giré y empecé a alejarme, cuando llegué a la altura del microondas me paré para ver si se notaba demasiado la herida o había alguna muestra de sangre. Sin embargo lo que vi fue a Carisa acercarse con algo en la mano. Me giré, y la puse el cuchillo en el corazón.

Recuerdo vagamente que iba a decirla algo y que luego me iría, pero antes de poder hacerlo, caí al suelo. Escuchando muy lejanamente, algo así como: A ella no…

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°

N.A: Hola a todos! No sé si les gustara la historia, me bloquee en determinada parte y no sabía cómo continuar asique espero que me perdonen por la demora. Como había dicho antes, no pienso abandonar la historia por mucho que me cueste, y aquí está la prueba. Si tienen alguna duda o algo semejante, ya saben me pueden dejar un comentario, mandarme un mensaje privado o no decirlo y continuar leyendo sin más, contestaré muy gustosa a lo que sea, asique no duden en decírmelo! Y bueno, termino diciendo que muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y que espero que os haya gustado el chap! 1 besito a todos y cuidaros mucho! =D P.D: este capítulo se lo dedico a Coraline Zabini por presionar tanto con los golpes y cacerolas. 1 besazo!


	6. Betadine,puntos de papel y otros pecados

**Ante todo, siento la demora, pero, aunque me duela decirlo, tendrán que acostumbrarse porque ando muy ocupada con los estudios y demás. Les dejo con las contestaciones a los reviews**

**Sara Malfoy Black:** Me alegro. Este chap va dedicado a ti, espero que te guste :D XOXO

**Blackmoon43**: Menos mal que te parece divertida! Jaja, Carisa desaparecerá o eso creo, al menos ha hecho su gran aparición y bueno pobre Draco! No es idiota, ya verás… solo es Malfoy. Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu review! 1 besazo.

**Lila-Sama**: jaja, si, es cierto, ni si quiera yo entiendo muy bien como resiste la casa ;) jeje, espero que te guste el capitulo y bueno, que me comentes lo que te parece. Besines!

**Michi Nolet:** Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te guste! Cuídate mucho!

**Jesica-Haruzuchia**: Me alegro! Gracias por comentarme! Muchos besos.

**Paolismalfoy:** Jaja, aunque es de mi invención también tiene mi profundo odio! Jeje, cuidate mucho y muchos abrazos!

**Beatrix Malfoy:** Siento la tardanza, en serio, pero es que ando muy liada y no tengo casi tiempo ni para leer, imagínate para escribir… Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado la escena de Zabini, la verdad es que la puse así para añadir algo de humor al capítulo porque sino… jeje. Tus historias me enamoran. Y por dios, Draco es Draco, todo tiene su explicación! Jajaja, 1 besazo cuídate mucho!

**Paola Crepusculera**: Me alegro de que te gustase. Aquí tienes el siguiente. Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes. Cuídate mucho! Besazos! y muchas gracias por tu review

**Coraline Zabinni**: Jajaja, bueno que decirte. Me alegro de que al final quedase bien. 1 besazo. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**AzulMalfoy:** Espero haber cumplido avisándote. Jaja, he de decir que me alaga tu comentario. 1 besazo cuídate mucho!

**Mmgdream: **Jeje, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo! Espero que te guste y gracias por tu review! Muchos besos.

**Pabaji:** Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he estado muy pero que muy liada estos meses. Espero que te guste y que disfrutes del capítulo tanto como yo disfruto de tu review. Muchos besitos!

**Lizzie Bennett 25:** Muchas gracias por el review. Y sobre todo muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Jeje, me alegra de que te este gustando, espero no defraudarte con este capítulo. Cuídate mucho!

**Fatiii-Cullen-Malfoy**: Jeje, siento la tardanza pero como se dice: Mejor tarde que nunca! Me encanta que te este encantando, la verdad es que me quitas un peso de encima porque no sabía muy bien como terminarlo porque se supone que es de humor no de drama, pero es que no sabía otra manera de terminarlo. Muchos besazos, espero que te guste.

**Seewind:** No te preocupes, es más, debería de disculparme yo por la tardanza! Y bueno por lo demás, me alegro de que te hayan gustado los Malfoy tan desesperados, personalmente, es de mis escenas favoritas. Y también me alegro de que te haya gustado la personalidad de Carisa es muy… No se me ocurre otra manera de describirla si no es como tú lo has hecho J Muchas gracias por lo de la ortografía, la verdad es que no me di cuenta y lo cambie nada más avisarme. Muchísimas gracias, en serio! Cuídate mucho y muchos besos!

**Clamp-girl:** Chica, en serio, te amo. Tus reviews son una pasada, me enamora leerlos! Siento no haberte contestado al último mensaje privado, pero es que llevo sin meterme en Fanfic para estar un buen rato… puff! Pero aun asi tenemos que retomar las conversaciones! Espero que te vaya muy bien poR Canadá y que siga el chico ese parecido a nuestro Draco! Muchos besos, haber si vuelvo a leer algo tuyo! Cuídate mucho! Teq*

**BarbiieRubia:** Aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te guste tanto como el anterior! 1 besazo muy grande!

**Dama Mistica:** Jaja, aquí tienes es capítulo. Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review!. Me alegra de que te guste como me expreso. La verdad es un alago que me lo digas! ^^ Muchos muchos besitos! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Cuidate mucho!

**Kunogi Malfoy:** Espero que te guste el capitulo! Y, sobre todo, que no te decepcione! Muchos besitos! Cuídate!

**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling excepto Devon y Carisa.**

**Capitulo 6:** Betadine, Puntos de papel y otros pecados.

P.V.O: Draco.

Durante toda la pelea, todos nosotros habíamos estado al margen para ver cómo se las apañaban entre ellas. Solo hablamos unos segundos para apostar quién sería la ganadora, todos apostaron por Granger excepto yo. En el momento en el cual Granger cogió el cuchillo vi como Blaise y Theo esbozaban una sonrisa previendo su ganancia. Volví a mirar a las chicas, Granger se había quedado quieta y no decía nada, y Carisa estaba mirando hacia los lados sin hacer nada. Me acerque a Granger y le puse la varita en la espalda, al instante noté como se ponía rígida. Me acerque a su oído, y asegurándome de que nadie me oía la dije:

- Verás _Hermione _me encantaría ver como sigues discutiendo con mi novia por mí, pero has llegado muy lejos, asique baja el cuchillo y cuando yo me aleje, te girarás y te alejarás de Carisa, ¿De acuerdo?- Me alejé tal y como la había dicho, sin guardar la varita y, cumpliendo con su palabra, se giró y, bajando el cuchillo, se puso a andar. Cuando llegó a una cosa pequeña y cuadrada se paró, y se miró en esa pantalla como si de un espejo se tratase. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y pude llegar a ver como levantaba el cuchillo hasta colocarlo en el corazón de Carisa. Me sorprendí al ver que ella llevaba en una mano, que tenía escondida tras la espalda, lo que parecía ser una de las cacerolas de Zabini. Le miré y le indiqué mediante gestos que mirase lo que llevaba Carisa, pude notar como Blaise abría mucho los ojos y luego fruncía las cejas. Volvía a centrarme en las chicas justo a tiempo como para ver que Granger se desplomaba en el suelo.

- ¡A ella no!- Blaise le gritaba a Carisa en ese mismo instante en el que Carisa elevaba algo por encima de la cabeza de Granger.

- ¡Pero qué haces!- también yo le gritaba a Carisa mientras me acercaba a Granger.- ¿Estás loca o qué?

-Draco, no me grites por favor…- Carisa tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, que estaban a punto de desbordarse.

- ¡Qué te ha hecho ella! ¿Eh?- Zabini se volvió a adelantar a mi pregunta.

- Estaba tratando de mala manera a Draco y claro…

- No había hecho nada, déjala en paz y devuélvemela.- Él alzó la mano para corroborar sus palabras. Sin embargo ella parecía desconcertada, al igual que todos en la habitación.

- No sé de qué me hablas…

- De la Cacerola, está claro. ¿De qué sino?- Por supuesto, como si no existiese otra cosa… Oh mierda, Granger. Me agaché y empecé a examinar su alrededor por si conseguía encontrar la causa de la caída.

- Draco… Hay sangre.- Miré a Devon y seguidamente volví la mirada hacia el lugar que me señalaba. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era el lugar donde había ido a parar Granger cuando Carisa la había tirado. Theo se levanto de su asiento y se agacho junto a mí mientras que me susurraba un: "¿Me permites?". Asentí rápidamente y me retire un poco. Theo cogió la cabeza de Granger y la levanto un poco.

- Mira el suelo.- Le obedecí con rapidez y maldije por lo bajini. Le quité a Theo la cabeza de la chica de las manos y le retiré a Granger parte del pelo, aunque bastante poco ya que la mayoría se encontraba pegado por la sangre de la hemorragia. Miré de nuevo a Devon.

- Vete.

- No hace falta, yo creo que podré aguantar…

- Devon, agradezco el esfuerzo. Vete y luego va Theo a buscarte cuando no quede nada de sangre.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Haz caso a tu hermano. Desmayado no nos sirves.- Mi hermano miró una última vez a Granger y haciendo caso a Theo se marchó.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.- Theo me sonrió, pero rápidamente volvió a una fría serenidad al ver el rostro cada vez más pálido de la castaña. - ¿Qué hacemos con ella? Recuerda que nos tienen vigilados…- Mierda, no había contado con eso.

- ¡Blaise deja la puta cacerola en paz y ven a ayudarnos tú, Carisa, ve a mi cuarto y espérame allí!

- Pero Draki, cariño, yo también quiero ayudar en algo…

La miré con odio (aun no entiendo muy bien si fue por el Draki o por el cariño).- Tú ya has hecho bastante, vete y espérame.- Carisa no volvió a discutir y se fue con la cabeza agachada. 3, 2, 1…- ¡BLAISE DEJA LA PUTA CACEROLA!- él solo me miro con cara de asco y volvió a su primer cometido: Mirar y admirar a la cacerola. Conté mentalmente hasta 10 y suspiré. – Bien. Theo, ve al cuarto de Devon y haz que suba al de Granger, ya de paso mira como está. Yo me encargo de subirla a ella.- Miré a Blaise, que por fin había dejado a un lado la cacerola, y le pedí la varita. Después de abrir mucho los ojos, reírse de mí y comprobar que no era una broma, la cedió de mala gana.- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que tú te quedes con tus amiguitas y limpies toda la sangre.- Sin perder más tiempo, cogí a Granger y me fui escaleras arriba.

Devon subió a los cinco minutos mientras que yo seguía dando vueltas por la habitación. Al verme me dijo:

- Theo subirá en un momento. ¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Por qué me necesitas?

-Tenemos que hacer algo con ella.- Ambos la miramos mientras que yo hablaba.- No podemos dejar que se desangre…

- Usa la magia.

Continue dando vueltas por la habitación.- No podemos usar magia, al menos no magia de curación. Antes de que preguntes, sí, nos tienen vigilados y como sospechen que la haya podido pasar algo, el padre de Spencer nos mata.- Miré a mi hermano y vi que lucía una esplendida sonrisa para una situación tan desesperada.

- Pero… ¿A mí no me tiene vigilado?- Negué con la cabeza.- Bien, pues dime que he de hacer.- Le miré con duda, nunca en la vida Devon me había pedido ayuda con la magia…

- ¿Estás seguro de querer intentarlo?- Él solo asintió.- De acuerdo, pues sujeta la varita así… No, más arriba. Hay bien, y ahora di _episkeyo_ mientras que haces un movimiento de muñeca… Mierda, no funciona. - Probamos más veces. Estallaron varias bombillas (que fui arreglando a medida que se rompían) y llovió un par de veces ( aún no entiendo muy bien como) pero el hechizo seguía sin hacer el efecto esperado.- Estamos perdidos…- Me derrumbe en la cama, al lado de la castaña.

- Draco, hay un plan b.- Le miré con curiosidad y desesperación. ¿Un plan b? ¿A qué se refería con un plan b?

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! Siento la demora, pero no encontraba el botiquín…

- ¿Cómo?

- Verás Draco, seré un Malfoy y todo eso. Pero ya sabía que lo de la magia no iba a funcionar asique pedí a Theo que subiera un botiquín, lo único es que no podré usarlo yo, como me acerque mucho más a la sangre… Bueno ya sabes…- Asentí, me sonrió, pero rápidamente se volvió muy serio y empezó a hablar de carrerilla:- Theo, acércate con el botiquín a Hermione y dala la vuelta. Tú, Draco, ve a por toallas, agua y jabón. Bien… ¡Pero pedazo de inútil, gírala la cabeza que no va a poder respirar por culpa de la almohada!- Oí como Devon respiraba agitadamente, y mirando al espejo pude ver como mi hermano se agarraba a la puerta para no caerse. Estaba muy blanco, más de lo normal, asique supuse que sería a causa de la sangre. Cogí las cosas que me había pedido y volví a la habitación.- Por fin estas aquí Draco, limpiar la herida entre los dos y decirme cómo de profunda es.

- No demasiado, pero empieza a infectarse…

- ¿Cómo coño sabes tú eso, Theo?

- Soy una caja de sorpresas Draco…

- Chicos, no soy quien para juzgaros, pero una joven dama necesita vuestra ayuda. ¡Asique dejad de comportaros como críos!

- Empezó él.- En unos segundos, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, Theo ya me estaba acusando tanto con la frase como con el dedo. Le miré con odio.

- Está bien… ¿Quién tiene mejor pulso?- De nuevo, Theo ya me estaba señalando a mi antes de que pudiese reaccionar siquiera.- Bueno, pues coge del botiquín gasas, betadine y unos puntos de papel y pásaselos.- Seguramente los dos tendríamos cara de subnormales ante sus indicaciones ¿betadine? ¿Puntos de papel? ¿Pero qué leches era todo aquello?- ¡Seréis inútiles todos! Veamos coger unas cosas redondas blancas y esponjosas… Sí, eso es. Ahora coge un bote pequeño más o menos cilíndrico de color amarillo.- Hay tuvimos que esperar más tiempo, ya que Theo no lo encontraba, pero cuando lo hizo fue mi turno.- Bueno, ve limpiando y desinfectando la herida, en cuanto a ti, Draco, coge una caja en la que pone steri-strip , no te asustes, son solo puntos de papel. Cuando lo tengas, coge tres o cuatro tiras y pónselas a Hermione en la herida. Procuran que queden estirados y lo mejor posible.- Indicaciones a parte, espere a que Theo acabase su tarea y empecé con la mía. Cogí, nada más y nada menos, que seis tiras (por asegurar que no me quedaba corto). El inconveniente llego cuando iba por la mitad de mi faena ya que Devon cayó redondo al suelo y Theo le llevó a su cuarto, dejándome a mí solo poniéndole estúpidos puntos de papel a la castaña…

P.V.O: Hermione.

De nuevo, como muchas otras veces, se encontraba bailando con su príncipe azul, esperando que llegase el momento en el que se quitase la máscara para descubrir de una maldita vez su identidad. Y por fin dio medianoche. Levantó su mano y se quito la máscara. No llegó a ver quién era, porque en aquel preciso momento, el destino quiso que apareciese él, de la mano de su atractiva acompañante.

El mundo pareció pararse cuando él decidió mirarla y acercarse a ella, para poco después cogerla la mano y decirla:

- ¡No!, espera, no digas nada por favor… No quiero despertar aún. No quiero que desaparezcas…- Las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Él la miró entre sorprendido y divertido.

- No me iré a ninguna parte Hermione. No por el momento…- La besó la mano mientras que la decía esto, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.- ¿Me concederías este baile?

- Por supuesto.- La música cambio, en aquel instante, a una canción lenta, con lo cual, a ella no le quedo más opción que juntarse a él y acomodar la cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho mientras él reposaba su cabeza en el pelo de ella. Pasaron así un tiempo, sólo dando vueltas y vueltas.

- ¿Quién eres?- La curiosidad la reconcomía y no pudo aguantar el no preguntarlo. Él tan solo se rió, consiguiendo que ella quedara de nuevo embobada ante su sonrisa.- No te rías, lo digo totalmente en serio.

- No importa quién se es, sino cómo se es…

- Bueno, en cierto modo es cierto. ¿Pero quién eres?

- Soy la perfección en persona.-Ella se rió, en cierto modo era cierto.- Si aún no sabes quién soy, pronto lo sabrás.

Como si hubiese dado un salto al vacío todo se disolvió a su alrededor para dar lugar a otra imagen, en otro sitio completamente distinto. En segundos y sin recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí se vio entrando en la que fue su antigua habitación de Hogwarts y, cómo no, allí se encontraban Parvati y Lavender chismorreando como siempre.

- ¡Hermione por fin estás aquí!- Dijo Pav.

- Si, ya era hora. No te imaginas de lo que nos hemos enterado…

- Déjenme adivinar… ¿Alguna chica se ha quedado embarazada?

- No, esto es mucho más fuerte. ¡Han visto a Draco Malfoy paseando por las calles de Londres de la mano de un chico!

- Imposible. Os han engañado chicas. Seamos realistas, ¿Malfoy de la mano de alguien?

- Es una fuente fiable y segura Hermione. Confía en nosotras…

De nuevo sintió un vacio intenso y todo se volvió blanco. Lo siguiente que pasó por su mente también fueron recuerdos (N.A: la escena de Parvati y Lavender es un recuerdo real, no un sueño.) solo que unos más recientes que el anterior. Más concretamente unos de hace relativamente poco, Harry y Ginny abrazándose mientras que Ron se coloreaba por momentos y ella se reía de él, el baile con el ataque de los mortífagos, Malfoy diciéndola que querían matar a su amigo. El príncipe diciéndola que pronto sabría quien era. De nuevo sus amigos, pero esta vez en las Tres Escobas, Malfoy diciendo que no la encontrarían, Carisa diciendo que iban a matar a sus padres…

Abrí los ojos de golpe y, me incorporé sobre la cama respirando agitadamente. Intenté tranquilizarme mientras que recordaba donde me encontraba… Miré a mí alrededor y me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Blaise recostado en el respaldo de una silla, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, una ligera baba cayendo de su boca y entre las manos una cacerola. Sí, realmente tenía un aspecto lamentable en aquel instante. Cogí el edredón que había en la cama y se lo eche por encima tapándole también la cabeza. Reconozco que Zabini está realmente bueno, pero ver así a un tío le quita el atractivo hasta a Johnny Depp o a Aston Kutcher.

Me fui al baño y al salir abrí el armario y, después de rebuscar un rato, encontré una camiseta negra que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Perfecto. Me deshice de mi otra ropa y me cambie.

Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, me dirigí hacia las escaleras… De nuevo mi conciencia invadió toda mi mente _"Hermione, querida, ¿no se te olvida algo importante?" _¿Cómo? Que se me iba a olvidar, en este momento sólo tengo ganas de comer algo… _"Pero serás tonta, tienes a un mago indispuesto en tu cuarto, y el susodicho lleva una varita encima, tu único medio de escapatoria…" _Cierto, me siento orgullosa de ti.

Me encaminé de nuevo a mi cuarto y busqué a Blaise con la mirada. Ni rastro. Genial, se habría despertado y largado al ver que no estaba… Mientras que pensaba en esto me di cuenta que necesitaba despejarme y pensar en otro plan… Me eché en la cama con los pies en la almohada y la cabeza colgando, cerré los ojos y me puse idear diferentes maneras de salir de aquí. Entre ellas la que más me gustó fue en la que retaba a un duelo a Carisa, la dejaba inconsciente y me largaba de allí o en la que…

- ¿Esto es una técnica nueva para que te devore, intentas provocarme o sólo es una manera muggle de dar los buenos días?

Abrí los ojos con rapidez, extrañada por el comentario, y vi, a escasos centímetros de mi cara, la cara del moreno, que se encontraba echado en el suelo y, aunque le duele a mi orgullo reconocerlo, con una pose muy sexy para estar recién levantado…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no te gusta?- Le guiñe un ojo mientras que le provocaba. Lo cierto es que lo hice más por diversión que por otra cosa. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

- No estoy muy seguro de que quieras oír la respuesta, querida…

Cogí la almohada con los pies con la intención de tirársela a la cabeza, pero lo único que conseguí fue que esta se estrellase contra la pared y que yo cayese encima del cuerpo del muchacho, haciendo una voltereta un tanto rara.

No sé quién de los dos tuvo más cara de idiota, si él cuando me caí encima suyo o yo al ver que Zabini había girado sobre sí mismo para quedar atrapada debajo suyo. De pronto recordé la razón por la cual había vuelto a la habitación y decidí buscar la varita, ni Dios sabe cómo…

- Creo que me gustaba más la otra posición…

- Seguramente,-Acercó su boca a mí oído y prosiguió hablando.- pero no puedo dejar que te escapes así sin más…- Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y tuve que obligarme a recordar un par de veces que era lo que tenía, y no tenía que hacer. Miré la silla, ni rastro de la varita. Deduje que no podía estar en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, porque sino, al caerme encima de él, se habría roto. Otro sitio donde podía estar era en el calcetín, sonará muy ridículo, pero Harry y Ron lo habían hecho más de una vez. Estiré el brazo todo lo que pude, agarré la tela del pantalón y tiré hacia arriba para ver si estaba la varita. Para mi desgracia, Blaise entendió lo que no era y me volvió a susurrar al oído:

- Estás jugando con fuego querida. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- De nuevo ese escalofrío por la espalda y un cosquilleo intenso en el cuello. Levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Mi idea era hacer lo mismo que me había hecho él y susurrarle en el oído, pero me quede atontada mirando sus ojos, oliendo su aliento, admirando su cara… Me olvidé de todo y agarré su camiseta para acercarle más a mí, y para caer en el más delicioso de los pecados…

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°

N.A: Hola! Aquí tienen mi último trozo de inspiración del momento, sinceramente, espero que vuelva pronto ;) Una aclaración, se que a Hermione le debería de doler la cabeza y demás pero no se adelanten, ya verán porque no dice nada. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo y bueno, que no desesperen por mi tardanza! Muchas gracias por los reviews y para los que no los dejan… Muchas gracias por leerme! Soy feliz solo con ello ^^ Espero que os agrade y que no os parezca una pérdida de tiempo la historia! Muchos besitos cuidaos mucho dramioneras XOXO! Por último dedicarle este capítulo a mi hermanita Sara Malfoy Black, aquí tienes a tu Zabini ;)


	7. Problemas en el paraíso

**Ante todo… En serio, puedo parecer repetitiva, pero siento el retraso, publico lo antes que puedo, lo juro! Aunque esta vez intentare no retrasarme mucho… ;) Y con esto… Ya saben lo que viene! Espero que les agrade la historia! Pero sobre todo, muchas gracias por ceder vuestro tiempo leyéndola!**

**Pabaji:** ¡Hola! Me alegra de que te gustase el capítulo. Pero lo más importante es que te esté gustando el fic. No imaginas como me agradan tus reviews, sé que te da un poco de flojera escribirlos, pero en serio, ¡muchísimas gracias por hacerlo! Muchos besitos, espero que disfrutes del capítulo. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Beatrix Malfoy: **Jajaja, no, siento decírtelo pero no has leído mal… Pero no te preocupes, que ¡todo tiene solución! Jeje, bueno, muchísimas gracias por comentarme y espero que te vaya todo bien. Cuídate mucho y un abrazo muy fuerte. Y por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por comentarme desde hace tanto! Es un placer leer reviews tuyos!

**Sara Malfoy Black: **Jeje, así me gusta, defendiendo a Zabini! Pero ya sabes que a mí lo que me va es Draco…^^ Bueno, ¡espero que te guste este chap! Te quiero hermanita*

**Coraline Zabinni:** Jajaja, por supuesto, de quien me iba a inspirar sino? ;) Bueno, me retrase, pero ya estoy, asique nada, LEE! Jajaja, es broma, pero ya sabes como soy… La intriga puede conmigo! Un besazo!

**Lila-Sama**: jeje, me alegro de que te guste el chap, espero no defraudarte con este… Y bueno, la casa tiene una estructura de hierro, ya verás porque lo digo ;P jeje. Muchos besitos, cuídate mucho!

**Kunogi Malfoy: **Jaja, no, cuando digo la clavó el cuchillo me refiero a que se lo acerca de tal manera que toca la piel pero no llega a hundirlo… Jejeje, mi musa vino esta mañana asique espero que no tarde en regresar! ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Muchos besos y cuídate!

**Cassiophia23****: **Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento… La inspiración me juega muy malas pasadas y no se demasiado bien como continuar la historia. Y entre eso y los estudios… =S Bueno, el caso es que por fin tengo otro nuevo, espero que te guste tanto o más de lo que me ha gustado a mi leer y releer tu review ;) Besitos!

**tokio2323:** Jaja, los dolores de cabeza creo que no van demasiado con Hermione… Ya explicare porque en el siguiente chap! Jeje, bueno, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes! Muchos besitos y muchísimas gracias por comentarme! Cuídate mucho!

**Hatake-Katia:** Hola! Bueno, siento la tardanza, espero que no me odies por la demora :3 Estoy totalmente contigo, odio a Carisa ( y eso que es de mi invención) pero no te preocupes, Herm la enseñara lo que es ser una mujer hecha y derecha! Y Blaise… bueno, ya verás por ti misma. Espero que te guste la continuación. Muchisimos besotes!

**Paola Crepusculera**: Ains, muchas gracias! Me encantas! Jajaja, muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que este te guste más que el anterior chap! Muchos besos y un abrazo muy muy fuerte! Cuídate mucho.

**AstridUP: **Lo siento, me encantaría publicar más de seguido, pero me es imposible, entre estudios, tareas y que mi musa se aparece en los momentos menos oportunos, publico cuando puedo… Aun así, me gustaría que siguieses leyéndome! Bueno, espero que te guste el chap y muchísimas gracias por comentarme. Muchos besitos!

**Morgana Malfoy Moseley****: **Me alegro de que te gustase el fic y de que te gustase el chap. Muchisimas gracias por comentarme! Y bueno, siento no haber actualizado antes, pero te juro que publico lo antes que puedo… Espero que te guste el nuevo chap y seguir viéndote por aquí a pesar de mi tardanza… Muchos besos, cuídate!

**Sakura Kuran-Haruno****:** Hola! Jajaja, me alegra de que te gustase el chap y la historia… lo que me asusta es lo bien que me comprendes… Jajaja, ya son muchos besos interrumpidos supongo… Pero este no tiene por qué serlo… jeje, bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo, pero lo hago lo antes posible! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Muchos besitos y cuídate mucho!

**Seewind:** Aunque hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí, quiero felicitarte publicamente tu cumpleaños! FELICIDADES! Espero que todo te vaya genial y que disfrutes un montón de tu cumple! Muchisimos besitos!Espero que te guste este chap! (26.4.11)

**Pawlie37** **: **Realmente no tengo a que contestarte, pero lo que te quiero decir es que muchas gracias por todo, que eres increíble y que, no sé muy bien cómo,la peli consiguió que mi musa regresara! Jajaa, espero que te guste este chap, muchas gracias por todo! Te quiero Pauli! Cuídate mucho! TQM!

_ ******Mi prima loca (Dongo): **Hay mi prima loca! No sabes cuánto me has ayudado, aunque ya te conoces el chap, espero que te haya gustado y que te animes a comentarme ( si quieres ;D) Jejeje, te quiero un montón!_

**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling excepto Devon y Carisa.**

**Capitulo 7:** Problemas en el paraíso.

P.O.V: Hermione

- Estás jugando con fuego querida. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- De nuevo ese escalofrío por la espalda y un cosquilleo intenso en el cuello. Levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Mi idea era hacer lo mismo que me había hecho él y susurrarle en el oído, pero me quedé atontada mirando sus ojos, oliendo su aliento, admirando su cara… Me olvidé de todo y agarré su camiseta para acercarle más a mí, y para caer en el más delicioso de los pecados…

- ¡Blaise por Dios!- Miré hacia la puerta, provocando que el beso del moreno fuese a estrellarse contra mi mejilla. Mi sorpresa llegó al descubrir a Theo en la puerta. Fui a sentarme, y al olvidar que Blaise seguía encima de mí, mi rodilla fue a parar a sus partes bajas. Pegó un grito desgarrador y se puso a retorcerse de dolor, dejándome libre, mientras que Theo se moría de la risa (literalmente) y yo le pedía mil excusas por segundo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién grita?- No hizo falta contestar a Devon ya que, al ver el panorama, lo hizo él solito. - ¿Qué ha hecho Zabini para merecerse una patada en los huevos?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿qué he hecho mal, Hermione?

- Lo siento, en serio, es que vi a Theo y me olvide de que estabas encima y por eso…

- Un momento, ¿Qué estaba haciendo encima de ti?

- Se iban a besar.- Miré a Theo con ojos desorbitados. Sinceramente, me hubiese gustado responder a Devon por mí misma o al menos que se lo dijese de una manera más sutil.

- Pero… Tú no estabas con Draco…- Miraba a Devon mientras decía esto, pero al instante bajé la vista al suelo… ¿Cómo explicar lo que paso con Malfoy?

- ¡¿ESTAS LIADA CON DRACO?- Notaba la mirada furiosa de Blaise puesta en mí.

- ¡NO! Es solo que…- Para entonces pude oír como Theo volvía a reír ligeramente, sólo que esta vez era de mí.

- Pero yo os vi, te estabas besando con él…- Noté como al instante me empecé a sonrojar. No recordaba una peor situación que esta. Los tres muchachos me miraban, esperando mi respuesta.

- No me estaba besando con él… So-solo estuvimos a punto, pe-pero apareciste tú y entonces…

- Nos cortaste el rollo.

* * *

P.O.V: Draco

- Nos cortaste el rollo.- Vi la cara estupefacta de la chica y empecé a sonreír. Blaise me lanzó una mirada que no habría sabido catalogar.

- No digas estupideces.

- ¿Y para qué intentas besarme si estás con Draco?- Zabini puso una cara furiosa. Un segundo, eso no lo entiendo… De nuevo mi amigo me miró sólo que esta vez tenía una sonrisa triunfal ante mi mueca de confusión.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY CON MALFOY!- Granger cerró los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos volvió a mirar a Blaise.- Además, haré lo que me plazca con quien me plazca.- Vale, si es lo que creo que es, ha pasado algo y él está molesto y celoso… Algo anda peor de lo que me imaginaba.

_- _¿Qué tal anda su cabeza?- La pregunta no iba dirigida a nadie en concreto, bueno, no quería que me respondiese ella, pero eso va implícito…

- Muy bien amueblada y sin ningún rasguño… Un poco traumatizada desde tu intento de besarme, pero todo se puede superar.- De acuerdo, la próxima vez lo dejare caer de forma más directa que no quiero que me responda… ¡¿Ha dicho que quedó traumatizada por mi intento de besarla?

- ¿Traumatizada? No me hagas reír Granger, si fuiste tú quien se me lanzó a los brazos.- ja, a ver qué haces con eso listilla.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Quedas disculpada, no te preocupes.- Granger boqueó "Por dios, las mujeres no callan ni debajo del agua". – Entonces, ¿No te duele nada?

- Y dale, que no, cansino, que estoy bien… - Menos mal… ¿Cansino? ¿Me ha llamado cansino?

- Ejem…- Me volví a mirar a Theo, que reclamaba nuestra atención.- Si me disculpáis me voy fuera a desayunar y a terminar unos… asuntos.- Nos miró a Blaise y a mí con intención de decirnos algo, pero puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza rápidamente se volvió a mirar a Devon.- Confío en que te hagas cargo de la situación si sucede algo…- Con esto se apareció.

- Yo también me largo.- Blaise se fue y Devon siguió sus pasos, dejándome nuevamente sólo con Granger, cosa que no pareció agradar demasiado a la castaña, ya que me miró con furia.

- ¿Y tú por qué no te vas? ¿No tienes otro sitio mejor en el que estar?

- La verdad es que no.

- Genial, pues llama a tu novia que te haga compañía, estoy segura de que estará encantada de que la llames.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro…

_Flash back_

_- No Carisa, pero te dije que no podías venir, asique no sé qué coño haces aquí.- Carisa llevaba metida en mi cuarto como media hora, y me resultaba imposible hacerla salir de allí. Si alguien nos hubiese visto en aquel momento habría pensado cualquier cosa menos que llevamos discutiendo desde que había llegado, y todo el santo rato sobre lo mismo…_

_- Pero Cariño, ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto por culpa de esa idiota?_

_- Muy bien, a ver si te entra en la cabeza de una vez, no estoy enfadado contigo, pero como no dejes de llamarme cariño vas a conseguir mosquearme…_

_- No, claro, no estás enfadado conmigo por su culpa, pero llevas sin cogerme el teléfono y sin querer verme desde hace dos días… ¡Que coincidencia!- Me levanté de su lado y me recosté contra el armario._

_- ¿Por qué seguimos hablando sobre esto? No tiene ninguna importancia._

_- ¡Para mí si es importante! Y para ti también debería de serlo…_

_- Creí habértelo dejado claro desde el principio, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- La volví a mirar a los ojos y pude notar como las lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en ellos. "Genial, lo que me faltaba"- Carisa…- Y en menos de un segundo ocurrió lo que tanto llevaba intentando que sucediera, se apareció, llevándose con ella las explicaciones que pensaba darla. Otra vez será. Oí un grito de dolor, pero lo que me hizo salir de mi cuarto y encaminarme al de Granger fue el berrido que dio Blaise al preguntarle a la chica si estaba conmigo… "Esto no me lo pierdo por nada en el mundo." Me paré en el umbral de la puerta de Theo (que estaba en frente de la de la castaña) y me puse a escuchar._

_Fin Flash back_

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me pase?

- Realmente no me importa.

- Entonces para qué preguntas.

- Curiosidad. Además no te da la gana salir de mi cuarto por lo que…

- Tranquila, ya me voy. No quisiera molestarte con mi presencia.- La conteste con arrogancia, por lo que me sorprendió que al llegar a la puerta me cortase el paso, poniendo un brazo en medio.

- Me importa desde que tengo que convivir contigo, y ahora que te he contestado no evadas la pregunta. ¿Acaso hay problemas en el paraíso?

- Sí.- Me miró a los ojos con sorpresa y me susurró un leve "lo siento" mientras que yo bajaba la mirada al sentir una leve presión en el brazo, que resultó ser un pequeño apretón de Granger apoyando sus palabras. La fui a decir algo, pero el rugido que pegaron sus tripas me hizo reír al instante.

- Venga, vamos a desayunar algo.- Le di un leve empujón en la espalda para que se moviese mientras que yo comenzaba a caminar, pero tuve que parar resignado, ya que ella no ponía nada de su parte.- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

- ¿No podemos desayunar fuera?- La miré con sorpresa.

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso olvidas que estas secuestrada?

- La verdad es que sí, lo olvido continuamente. Esto se parece más a unas vacaciones sin salir de casa que a un secuestro…- Me contestaba sonriente, como si no le importase nada en absoluto estar aquí.

- Bueno, nuestra intención no ha sido nunca secuestrarte, sino mantenerte vigilada. Por lo que estamos cumpliendo bastante bien.- La miré dudoso un segundo antes de preguntarla.- ¿No echas de menos a tus amigos?- Sus ojos expresaron en un primer momento sorpresa, pero luego se entornaron tristes y bajó la mirada. Estuvo unos segundos mirando al suelo, pensativa.

- Mucho, pero estoy segura que no tardaré en verles de nuevo.- Tras lo que pareció otro debate interno, se volvió a enfrentar a mi mirada.- Pero me lo estoy pasando bien aquí. Además, aún tengo que descubrir muchas cosas.

- ¿A qué te refieres con…

- Prepararé el desayuno, te aviso cuando esté.- Con ello salió de la habitación, dejándome con la duda de su pregunta y una sonrisa tonta en la cara tras tan extraña conversación.

* * *

P.O.V: Hermione.

Rara, extraña y agradable, así sentía que había sido nuestra conversación.

Me encontraba en la concina, buscando algo para desayunar, pero los inútiles que tengo como carceleros no habían hecho la compra, o eso parecía, porque en la despensa ( o lo que suponía que era la despensa) lo máximo que se veía eran arañas y pelusas. Pegué un bufido, cerré de nuevo la despensa y busqué algo que llenase un poco mi estómago… Canté internamente el aleluya al ver un paquete de café y una cafetera, y como era de suponer me puse manos a la obra mientras que pensaba en el cabreo de Blaise, que aún no sabía cómo solucionarlo, y de la impresión que tendría Devon de mí, que sería algo así como que me intento tirar a cualquier tío que se me ponga en frete…

Pensaba en todo esto cuando oí un disparo. Instintivamente pegué un grito, un bote y la cerilla, que estaba encendida y con la cual iba a encender el fogón, salió volando por los aires, estrellándose en una figurita que empezó a arder rápidamente y que al cabo de unos segundos se derrumbó en dirección a las cortinas que cubrían una de las tres ventanas que tenía la cocina. Por desgracia, las tres estaban de seguido, con lo que el fuego se propago con rapidez, ardiendo todas las cortinas y objetos que estaban cerca de ellas.

- ¡Aquaeructo!- Un chorro de agua muy potente salió de mi mano y apagó todo el fuego, empapándome a mí y a la mayoría de la cocina de paso. Intenté dar un paso y me resbalé, cayéndome al suelo de culo. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de los lagrimones que caían por mis mejillas por culpa de los nervios.

- ¡Granger!- Malfoy me llamaba a voz en grito, pero apenas le escuchaba. - ¡Granger…!- En esa levante los ojos y pude ver que el ojigris me ofrecía su mano, la cual agarré. Cuando ya estaba de pie le escuché susurrar algo y un aire caliente me envolvió, secando toda mi ropa, tras ello volvió a agarrarme obligándome a andar mientras que yo me dejaba guiar por él. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos sentados en el sofá del salón y yo me encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos del rubio.

- Venga Granger, ya paso… Apagaste el fuego… Deja de llorar, por favor… Hermione, por dios…- Malfoy tenía una mano en mi espalda, la cual subía y bajaba de manera reconfortante.- Hermione, respira hondo y cálmate.- Le hice caso y tras unos minutos de silencio en los cuales únicamente se oía mi respiración, cada vez más acompasada.- Bien, ahora quiero que me expliques que es lo que ha pasado…

- Pues yo estaba haciendo café y me asuste al oír un disparo, y la cerilla salió volando y empezó a quemarse todo…- No sabía si me había entendido, ya que no podía haberme trabado más por culpa de los espasmos provocados por el llanto.

- ¿Un disparo?- Una tercera persona, más concretamente Devon, se unió a nuestra conversación.

- Sí, un disparo.- Levanté la cabeza del hombro de Malfoy, separándome de él para mirar a su hermano. Seguía con espasmos, pero ya empezaban a disminuir con lo que cada vez se me entendía mejor.- La verdad no tengo ni idea de dónde venía.

-… Draco, ¿tienes algo que contar?- Se lanzaron una mirada que seguramente expresaba más de lo que yo podía suponer, no por nada, eran hermanos.

- Me senté en el sofá, y esa cosa de ahí,- señaló la televisión- se encendió de repente y aparecía un tío, dentro de ella, con una pistola y matando a alguien con ella.- Mientras nos contaba aquello, miraba consternado la televisión, como recriminándola algo.- Pegue un bote y al caer al sofá se apagó… Supongo que eso tenía algo que ver, porque caí encima.- Esta vez señaló el mando de la tele. Empecé a reír y Devon se unió rápidamente a mis risas. Cuando estuve más calmada, pude ver que Malfoy me miraba extrañado, y me dispuse a explicarle que era una tele.

- A ver Malfoy, atiende, esa cosa es una tele y lo que hace es reproducir imágenes en movimiento y sonido a distancia. Y eso otro es un mando, y sirve para cambiar de canales y subir y bajar el volumen…- El ojigris no cambiaba su cara de asombro, y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro.- Ya te lo explicaré con más detenimiento en otro momento.

- Bueno chicos, voy a limpiar el desastre de la cocina. Ahora vuelvo.- Devon se alejó, y yo miré a Malfoy.

- Uhm… Malfoy…- El chico dejó de mirar la tele para prestarme atención.- Bueno… Yo… Gracias.- Sus ojos expresaron desconcierto, y le aclaré a lo que me refería.- Gracias por consolarme y aguantar mi lloriqueo…

- ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no lo hiciese?- Me guiño un ojo, quitándole importancia.-Por cierto, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Ahora era yo quien le miraba extrañada.- Si me contestas te perdono que quemases y después ahogases mi desayuno.- Me sonrío de manera un tanto socarrona y yo reí ante el comentario.

- De acuerdo, dispara.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para apagar el fuego?- Toda sonrisa se borró de su rostro, y yo desvié la mirada. Al ver que no iba a contestar continuó hablando, sacando sus conclusiones solito.- ¿Hiciste magia, verdad?

-…

- Has hecho magia al igual que hiciste el sonorus… Pero no tienes varita…- Esto último iba dirigido más para sí mismo que para mí. Yo ya me había dado cuenta de aquello, y tampoco me explicaba porque podía hacer magia son varita alguna… Me miró confundido y enarcó una ceja.

- ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!- Devon entró muy feliz, y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Demasiado feliz a mi modo de ver.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Draco aparto su mirada de la mí. Sin lugar a dudas Devon era mi salvación.

- No interrumpes nada, tranquilo. ¿Por qué tanta felicidad? ¿Has conseguido arreglar toda la cocina?

- ¡Por supuesto! No hay hechizo que se me dé mejor que el reparo… Pero vosotros estáis metidos en un buen lío.

- ¿Perdón?- Devon me miró y su sonrisa se ensanchó al contestarme.

- Theo se va a enfadar mucho cuando sepa lo que ha pasado en la cocina.

- ¿Theo? Venga ya, pero si es más bueno que el pan.- La sonrisa de Devon ahora me parecía maligna, y miró a su hermano, yo hice lo mismo. Parecía que Malfoy hubiese visto un fantasma, ya que estaba más pálido de lo normal y con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué quieres por tu silencio?- Le miré extrañada.

- Pero…

- ¿Has visto alguna vez a Theo enfadado? –Negué con la cabeza mientras Malfoy asentía.- Eso lo explica todo… Contéstame Devon.- Devon únicamente rió por lo bajo.

- Tengo una ligera idea…

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°

N.A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. No se como me ha quedado, porque mis críticas personales no son demasiado objetivas ( aun así os quiero), por lo que agradecería que me dejaseis un review con vuestra opinión o que me enviaseis un mensaje privado... :P Jaja, bueno, más intrigas a la historia:

1. ¿Qué hará Blaise?

2. ¿Por qué puede hacer Hermione magia si no tiene varita?

3. ¿Qué tramará Devon?

Bueno, espero que les haya sido de agrado leerlo y ¡que no dejen la historia! !Y sobre todo que no me odien por tardar tanto en actualizar!

Muchísimas gracias por vuestro tiempo, comentarios y mensajes. Cuídense mucho dramioneras. Muchos besitos.


	8. El momento oportuno

**¡Hola dramioneras/os! Espero que todo os vaya estupendamente y que disfrutéis mucho del verano, ante todo, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, visitas y tiempo, realmente no os merezco! Muchas gracias a todas las que me comentáis y leéis, llegue a más de 100 reviews! Aun no me lo creo, ni quepo en mi de la emoción! Y yo como os lo pago... Actualizando tan tarde... Lo siento muchísimo en serio! Ahora que tengo tiempo tardare menos en actualizar ( o eso espero)... Muchísimas gracias por todo, espero que os este gustando la historia y seguir viéndoos a todas por aquí. Bueno, con esto les dejo con la contestación a los reviews( que guau, cuantos han sido, muchas gracias!) y después con el octavo capítulo. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Kunogi Malfoy:** Jajaja, la verdad creo que ya nos resolvimos dudas mutuamente con los mensajes, pero en serio. Muchas gracias por el review y por dedicarle algo de tu tiempo a mi historia, ¡eres estupenda! Espero haber mejorado en lo de la descripción, pero no aseguro nada… Me ha costado mucho escribir este chap y la verdad es que no sabía muy bien como… Jajaja. ¡Espero que te guste este chap! Por cierto, muy interesantes tus suposiciones… Jeje, muchas gracias y muchos besitos! Cuídate mucho! P.D: Siento la tardanza :S

**Cassiophia23:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Lo digo tarde, pero me alegran un montón! Me alegro de que te esté gustando! Debes de pensar que soy una pésima escritora… Siempre demorándome, en serio, siento la tardanza, espero que disfrutes con este chap y que te siga gustando. Muchos besos. Cuídate mucho, ¡espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**Coraline zabinni:** Jajaja, ya sabes a lo que me refiero! Jajaja, estoy muy orgullosa de los reviews si, pero eso es gracias a las maravillosas lectoras que tengo ( peloteo un poco ahora q puedo :D) Jajaja, ahora en serio, es todo gracias a ellas. Jajaja, bueno te contesto: 1. Jajaja, ya sabes la respuesta cariño, el rey ha llegado… jajajaja, 2. Te suena te suena… pues no te lo pienso decir! Jajaja, q como alguien lo lea se desvela todo! Y 3. Uhm… en el siguiente chap! Jaja, te sabes toda mi historia, pero en serio, muchas gracias por ayudarme en todo! No se q haría sin ti! Estoy deseando que actualices! Teq*

**Sakura Kuran-Haruno: **Hola! ¿Qué tal te va todo? Siento mucho la tardanza, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca!( o al menos eso dicen) Me alegro de que te encante, en serio! A mi me encantan tus reviews, y mientras sigas leyendo la historia, estaré encantada de escribir un poco más ;) La verdad es que digo que me comprendes por lo de la interrupción! Jaja, supongo que esperaras un poco de este capítulo, aunque he intentado no ser predecible ( al menos no mucho :S) Jaja, seguro que tu historia esta genial, intentare leerla cuando tenga algo más de tiempo, te doy mi palabra, pero vamos, seguro que es estupenda! Muchos besitos y muchísimas gracias por tu review y por leerme! Creo que me estoy repitiendo… Bueno, cuídate mucho preciosa! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**Seewind:** Hola! Jeje, nada! La verdad es que lo hice encantada! Jajaja, me alegro de que te este gustando, espero que este te guste, aunque te aviso que no hay nada de tensión... al menos no sexual! Muchos besos! Cuídate mucho y espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Ah, y lo más importante, gracias por comentarme!

**LikiSeconds: **Hola! Muchas gracias por comentarme! Si te sirve yo también la odio! (a pesar de ser de mi creación…) Jajaja, me alegro de que te guste, espero seguir viéndote y que no te desagrade este chap! Por cierto, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero al menos aquí esta… Jajaja, muchas gracias por ponerme en favoritos :D Eres un encanto! Muchos besitos! Cuídate mucho!

**Pabaji:** ¡Y pensar que me dijiste que te daba flojera escribir reviews! Jajaja, muchas gracias por todo, en serio! Espero que te guste este chap al menos tanto como el anterior o en su defecto… Al menos no me abandones! Jajaja, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, al menos dos chaps al mes ;) Muchos besazos! Cuídate mucho Perséfone!

**Beatrix Malfoy: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review( bueno, por todos los que me has ido dejando ;D), espero que te esté gustando la historia y que este chap no te decepcione! Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, espero que nos sigamos viendo! Muchos besitos, cuídate mucho!

**AstridUP:** Hola! No te imaginas lo que me molesta publicar tan tarde, ¡LO SIENTO! Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias por comentarme y por gastar parte de tu tiempo leyéndome! Me alegro de que te esté gustando, tengo entendido que las cosas que se hacen cortas son porque te diviertes… Creo que en mi caso es porque realmente escribo poquito! =S Jajaja, yo también creo que Blaise debe vengarse y que Hermione es muy lista, pero… ya verás ya verás! Jeje, espero que Theo no te decepcione y que en los próximos chaps entiendas mejor a Devon ( sobre todo porque eso significa que me sigues leyendo!) Creo que quieres la muerte precipitada de Draco y Hermione… Me parece bien, comparto el sentimiento… Bueno, me estoy enrollando mucho, muchas gracias por todo, espero que te guste! Muchos besos y cuídate!

**Paola-Crepusculera: **Hola! Que tal todo? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este te guste también… Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Bueno, te dejo con la lectura ( la cual espero que disfrutes) y muchísimas gracias por leerme y por el comentario. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Muchos besitos, cuídate mucho!

**Livinginfairytale: **Hola! Bueno, muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Guau! Me alegraron muchiiisimo! Yo creo que si no llegue al 100 con todos tus comentarios mínimo llegue al 98, como mínimo ( que ya es mucho:D) Bueno, si no te importa me centro más en este último comentario que me has dejado con intriga… Por qué crees que puede hacer Hermione magia sin varita( si me quieres contestar por privado yo encantada!) Y jajaja, ya ve que te entusiasma Nott! Espero que en este capítulo te guste, que también aparece mucho! Blaise es más que guapo! Es puuuf, pero Draco es mi amor, asique no es mejor que Draco! Bueno, siento haber actualizado tan tarde! No me lo puedo perdonar, pero espero que tu hagas la vista gorda… Lo siento mucho, en serio! Jajaja, me encantan tus reviews… creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero bueno… Muchisimas gracias por todo y sobre todo gracias por cederme parte de tu tiempo! Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, espero que disfrutes de lo que queda y sobre todo seguir viéndote por aquí! Muchísimos besitos! Cuídate!

**Elizabeth Black Malfoy:** Bueno, ante todo muchas gracias por dejarme el review y por leer mi historia. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, y bueno, la verdad es que comprendo que te pierdas (supongo que le pasa a todo el mundo) es la primera vez que me paro a escribir y aún me cuesta un poco, pero espero ir mejorando con el tiempo ;) De momento he de decirte que con algunas cosas no vas desencaminada, pero con otras un poco… No te digo cuales porque prefiero mantenerte con intriga y que me sigas un poco más ( jeje, soy malvada ;D) Jaja, siento mucho la tardanza, espero que no me abandones por ello y que te guste este nuevo chap! Muchas gracias por todo! Muchos besos, cuídate mucho!

**Hatake –Katia:** Hola preciosa! Que tal todo? Bueno, de nuevo tengo que excusarme por la tardanza, pero ahora que empieza el verano… Más capítulos al mes! ( o eso espero) Jajaja, me alegro de que te gustase el chap y muchísimas gracias por tu review! Bueno, en un par de capítulos te explicare porque puede hacer magia sin varita, de momento te dejo con la duda ;) Jajaja, creo que nunca lo podría haber dicho yo mejor, las dudas te las iré aclarando con los capítulos más adelante… jeje, espero que disfrutes de este chap y seguir viéndote por aquí! Muchisimos besitos! Cuídate mucho preciosa! Hasta pronto ( o eso espero!)

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que de momento re este gustando la historia y que no te decepcione este capítulo y seguir viéndote por aquí! A ver si se desvela algún misterio. Muchos besitos, cuídate.

**Pawlie37: **Hey, hola! Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti… Que tal te va todo? Espero que muy bien, sigo deseando ver una de tus historias aquí colgadas… Bueno, me alegro de que te esté gustando… Alegrarme es poco, me encanta! Jajaja, bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero espero que este capítulo te guste y lo más importante, espero sabes algo de ti pronto! Bueno, sin más decirte que muchas gracias por todo, que eres estupenda y que espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Muchos besitos preciosa! Teq!

**Lila- sama:** Hola! Sí, creo que seguiré reservando ese beso un poco más… Jajaja, lo apasionante es que la casa siga en pie, no crees? Jeje, ya verás porque Hermione puede hacer magia sin varita, quizás no vayas muy desencaminada… Y bueno, te dejaré con la intriga un poco más, pero no mucho creo yo… Jajaja, muchos besitos! Cuídate mucho, y por cierto, muchas gracias por tu review y tu tiempo!

**Ashley Scamander Lovegood: **Hola! Bueno, ante todo muchas gracias por el review y por dedicarle un poco de tu tiempo a mi historia! Me ha encantado tu review, me han encantado tus ideas, gay, vampiro… Guau! Pero que ideas ^.^ Bueno, ya te explicaré que le pasa a Devon un poco después, de momento prefiero seguir oyendo tus ocurrencias ( que me encantan!) Jeje, siento mucho la tardanza pero bueno, ten la certeza de que nunca abandonaré la historia hasta que la acabe… Al menos no por iniciativa mia… Jajaja, espero que te guste este chap y seguir viéndote por aquí! Muchos besitos! Cuídate! XOXO

**Kathelyn Greene:** Hola! Bueno, aquí está el chapter, espero que te guste, te enviaré un mensaje privado, ya que espero seguir viéndote por aquí al menos un poco más… Por no decir todo lo posible! Jajaja, me ha encantado tu review, muchas gracias por todo! Ya te explicare porque puede hacer magia y demás, y por supuesto… A quién no le gustaría ser Hermione en estos momentos? Jajajaja, sobre todo por Draco! :3 Muchos besitos! Cuídate!

**Nicky:** ¡Hola! Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review y muchas gracias por tu tiempo y haber decidido darle una oportunidad a mi historia! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y que te parezca divertida! Actualizo tarde, asique lo siento, pero ten por seguro que no la dejaré hasta acabarla! Con esto te dejo con la historia, espero que te guste y que disfrutes con el nuevo capítulo! Muchos besos, cuídate!

**Nyssad: **Hola! Me alegro de que te esté gustando! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encanta leerlo! Jeje, espero que este capítulo te guste y sigas disfrutando de la historia! Y sobre todo, espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Muchos besitos! Cuídate mucho!

**Gommness:** ( A la próxima ponte un nombre más sencillito, por favor!) Hola! Que tal te va todo? Sigo esperando tu actualización, asique no tardes! Jaja, me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, aunque lo más seguro es que aún no comprendas nada! Muchas gracias por todo, espero que te guste este capítulo y que disfrutes de las vacaciones para escribir! Besitos!

**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling excepto Devon y Carisa.**

**Capitulo 8:** El momento oportuno.

La sala en la que antes nos encontrábamos parecía ser otra; donde antes reinaba la "paz" y la tranquilidad ahora se tornaba en un campo de batalla, en el cual sólo ganaba quien quedase en pie… Y nosotros habíamos caído hace tiempo.

Malfoy estaba delante de mí con aspecto protector y temblando de pies a cabeza, como si de un flan se tratase. Yo miraba desconcertada a los dos chicos, ya que aún no entendía demasiado bien lo que pasaba, dando saltitos mientras intentaba mirar por encima del hombro de mi supuesto protector.

Ante nosotros se encontraba un furioso Theo, mirándonos con cara amenazante y ojos desorbitados…

_Flashback_

_Devon se había marchado minutos atrás y ahora Malfoy se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un libro, y refunfuñando por lo bajo al volverlo a dejar en su sitio._

_Me encontraba tumbada en el sofá mientras le observaba con curiosidad. Una duda me comía por dentro._

_-Uhm__… Malfoy…- el aludido emitió un ligero gruñido, indicando que me escuchaba.- Me gustaría que me respondieses a algo… ¡Malfoy! ¿¡Que si te puedo preguntar algo!- El chico se giró con una sonrisa en la boca… Realmente me provocaba escalofríos el verle así._

_- Así que por fin, la gran número uno de Hogwarts de nuestra generación, tiene una duda que sólo YO puedo responder…_

_- Cínico prepotente…- Malfoy me miró con una ceja enarcada.- No te creas tan importante…-El ojigris se volvió a girar y estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos… Cuando no pude aguantar más mi duda volví a cortar el silencio.- ¿Me responderías a mi pregunta?- Malfoy dejó un libro en su sitio y, de nuevo, se giró a mirarme._

_- Solo te respondo si me lo pides de correcta forma y te disculpas conmigo… Tu anterior comentario me ha herido de forma desmesurada.- Me miraba con una sonrisa que demostraba todo lo contrario de lo que me había dicho… Respiré profundamente durante unos segundos convenciéndome que lo que venía a continuación valdría la pena._

_- Siento haberte molestado, Malfoy, y me gustaría que me contestases a la pregunta…_

_- Uhm… No. Mi orgullo sigue profundamente herido, necesitas algo mejor que eso…- "¿Algo mejor que eso…? Se va a enterar…"_

_- Oh, gran Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yo, una persona no grata de su presencia, siento haberle molestado con uno de mis patéticos comentarios. No obstante me halagaría que me otorgase un poco de su tiempo e inteligencia contestando a una de las tontas y nada interesantes dudas que tengo en este momento…- En ese momento me di cuenta de que había estado hablando como un romano hacia el Cesar, en vez de hacia Malfoy. Le miré y vi una expresión de desconcierto en la cara del chico.- ¿Te sirve con esto?_

_- Me habría valido con un por favor y lo siento, pero esto lo supera sin lugar a dudas… ¿Puedes volverlo a repetir? Me gustaría grabarlo…_

_- Vete a la mierda… Ahora toca tu parte del trato…_

_- Claro, dispara.- Le miré con duda unos segundos._

_- Ehm... No te lo tomes a mal ni nada de eso, por favor…Pero…_

_- ¡¿Quieres soltarlo de una vez! Me estas estresando…_

_- Malfoy… ¿Tuhermanoesgay?-Bajé la mirada por miedo a toparme con sus ojos, que en estos momentos debían de estar fulminándome._

_-¿Qué has dicho?- "No me hagas repetírtelo, por favor…"- No te he entendido nada, intenta articular un poco más las palabras…- "¿Merlín, qué te he hecho yo…?"_

_- ¿Que si tu hermano, Devon, es gay?- la cara del albino se convirtió en una máscara de auténtico horror mientras me intentaba, como yo ya había supuesto, asesinar con la mirada. Se giró, le noté respirar un par de veces y cuando se volvió a dar la vuelta parecía mucho más calmado._

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- ¿En serio quieres saberlo?_

_- Contéstame antes de que me arrepienta…_

_-Pues por varios motivos, cuando le conocí y le confundí contigo…_

_-Un segundo… ¡Le confundiste conmigo! _

_- Sí, joder, si es que sois igualitos.- Malfoy intento mostrar su desacuerdo, pero no estaba dispuesta a que me volviese a cortar.- Bueno, déjame acabar. Le intenté mosquear y me contestó que estrenaba modelito, la frase que te dijo de que sois la leche cuándo… Bueno, ya sabes cuándo, y también está lo de la infusión…_

_- Me estás diciendo que como le gustan las infusiones y la ropa, ¿mi hermano tiene que ser obligatoriamente gay?_

_- ¡NO! Pero claro, si a todo eso le sumas lo que había escrito en tu papel y el hecho de que Narcissa participase en ocultarle…_

_- Vale, tranquila, ya lo he pillado. Pues si tanto te interesa… No. Te importa que cambiemos de tema, o mejor aún que tal si me explicas ¿para qué sirve la "teli" esa?_

_- Televisión, Malfoy, se dice televisión o en de forma abreviada tele._

_- Pues lo que yo he dicho…_

_Fin Flashback_

¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto la situación?

- Venga Theo, tranquilízate y respira un rato…- Malfoy intentaba calmar a su amigo sin demasiado convencimiento, como bien se podía advertir en su temblorosa voz…

- ¿¡Que me tranquilice! No sé si te estás dando cuenta de lo que está pasando. Quizá para ti no sea importante, pero está claro que ¡PARA MI SI LO ES!

- Venga ya tío, tampoco es para tanto, esto nos ha pasado más veces…- Miré a Malfoy con duda, ¿se pasaban el día quemando cocinas o algo así?

-Escúchame atentamente Malfoy… Que te haya pasado otras veces no quiere decir que te puedas librar de esta. Únicamente te tenías que ocupar de una cosa, y era bastante sencilla, pero claro, el niñito tenía que jugar a papas y mamas, y se lo metió por donde quiera que le quepa.- A medida que Theo hablaba yo había conseguido librarme de la cárcel que suponía la figura de Malfoy y ahora estaba mirando a los ojos de Theo que parecían estar hecho con furia y odio… Si incluías que cada segundo que pasaba parecía que su mirada se oscurecía cada vez más y su pose de hacía más altiva, Voldemort parecía una mosca en comparación…

* * *

P.O.V: Draco.

- Escúchame atentamente Malfoy… Que te haya pasado otras veces no quiere decir que te puedas librar de esta. Únicamente te tenías que ocupar de una cosa, y era bastante sencilla, pero claro, el niñito tenía que jugar a papas y mamas, y se lo metió por donde quiera que le quepa.- Mierda, esto anda peor de lo que pensaba, me ha llamado Malfoy… Joder, sí que esta cabreado… Un segundo, ¿se está haciendo cada vez más alto o soy yo el que está encogiendo? Desde luego, mataré a Devon en cuanto le vea… Bueno, intentaré arreglar esto, sólo espero que Granger no diga nada…

- Pero Theo, en serio, ha sido un despiste y no es tan grave. ¿Qué es lo máximo que podría haber ocurrido? E incluso, aunque hubiese ocurrido algo, no hubiese pasado nada, está todo bajo control… Y además, ya está todo arreglado y…

- Bueno, según creo lo único que no se ha salvado ha sido una figurita, pero…

- ¿¡COMO QUE TODO ARREGLADO! ¿Tú ves que algo este como debería de estar? El año pasado me hiciste lo mismo Draco, y el anterior también, pero en este ya te has pasado. Pude soportar que lo olvidaras por la guerra, y pude soportar que lo olvidaras por la iniciación, pero…- Un segundo, la guerra, mi iniciación… ¡Mierda, no estamos hablando de la cocina! Sólo espero que no haya escuchado el comentario de Granger. Merlín, ayúdame…Theo giró un poco hasta estar en frente de Granger.- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de la figurita?- Aún quedan esperanzas, por favor, no lo estropees todo…

- Pues eso, Devon arregló toda la cocina, pero no pudo hacer nada con la figurita, se quemó demasiado pronto…- Sin lugar a dudas Merlín debe odiarme… Me acerqué al oído de la castaña, aprovechando que Theo había ido a la cocina, y la susurré:

- Ahora verás al Theo enfadado.- La chica me miró con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿El de antes no era el Theo enfadado?

- No, el de antes era el Theo molesto.- Oí los pasos del aludido acercarse, asique me separé un poco de la castaña y la dije de carrerilla:- Mantén la boca callada y no digas absolutamente nada, pide perdón de vez en cuando y lo más importante, no se te ocurra darle otra razón para que se cabree.

- ¡Qué mierdas habéis hecho con la figurita que había dejado encima de la mesa de la cocina!- Nos miró acusadoramente. Sin embargo por mi mente sólo pasaban dos cosas, averiguar de qué me estaba hablando antes y por favor, Granger, no la cagues.- ¿Piensa contestarme alguno?- La pregunta iba dirigida a mí, por lo que únicamente le miré con la barbilla bien alta, si todo iba según lo previsto, no se saldría con la suya.- No, ¿no me vas a decir nada Malfoy? Bueno, pues entonces…- Theo más que hablar susurraba arrastrando las palabras, parecía el demonio reencarnado en persona. Me dirigió una última perversa sonrisa y con una mano alzo la barbilla de Granger para que le mirase a los ojos.- Venga Hermione, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no te haré nada, sólo quiero sabes que es lo que pasa…- Si Merlín no acude en mi ayuda… Por favor Dios, que no hable, que mantenga la boca cerrada…

- Ya sabes, primero fue el disparo, luego el fuego y la figurita se quemó y Devon no la ha podido arreglar… - _"Tanto Dios como Merlín me odian_" La muchacha parecía hablar hipnotizada, y no era para menos, simplemente con mirar a sus ojos (si él se lo proponía) quedabas en un trance del que sólo te puedes despertar apartando la vista. Era muy buen truco, su abuela se lo enseñó cuando él tenía muy pocos años, el inconveniente era que Theo ya había usado ese truco con todos nosotros, tantas veces que ya no nos hacía efecto… Lo único malo era que al ser la primera vez que lo usaba con Granger, podía obtener tanta información como quisiera. Theo construyo un puño con la mano que tenía libre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con un disparo y fuego?- La voz de Theo sonó ruda y oscura, lo que ocasionó que la chica desconfiara y le mirase con duda, Theo maldijo por lo bajo, se aclaró la voz y continuo hablando.- Venga Hermione, ya me lo has dicho antes, ahora sólo quiero que profundices algo más… Prometo que no me enfadaré…- La confianza volvió a aparecer en los ojos de la castaña. _" Mi último intento, Lucifer, apiádate de mi"_

- Pues yo estaba en la cocina, oí un disparo y me asuste, la cerilla que sostenía salió volando y cayó en la figurita que se derrumbó e hizo que acabase ardiendo toda la cocina…- Theo soltó la barbilla de la chica y se amasó un par de veces el pelo mientras que esta caía al sofá. De nuevo volvió a mirarme, sólo que esta vez parecía volver a ser el Theo responsable (lo sé por muchos años de asquerosa confianza, no penséis raro.)

- Estupendo Malfoy, esta vez te has superado. ¡Se supone que está a nuestro cargo! Imagina que la llega a pasar algo, nos la habríamos cargado! Sabes que Spencer la necesita sin un solo rasguño, si se tuviese una sola quemadura estaríamos muertos. Has oído Draco, ¡MUERTOS!

- Lo primero: ¡NO ME GRITES! Y lo segundo: La culpa no es sólo mía, los tres somos los encargados de cuidarla, y vais y me dejáis tirados a la primera que podéis. Es cierto que no es una gran compañía que se diga, pero joder, ¡tampoco es para tanto! Y por cierto, no es una niña pequeña, puede cuidarse ella solita.- Theo golpeó un puño contra la pared más cercana que tenía.

- ¡Quieres pararte a pensar dos segundos! Recibió un fuerte golpe que la dejó inconsciente durante tres días, y gracias a Merlín que ya se encuentra mejor, y hoy la dejas sola encendiendo fuego para que se queme viva o algo así.- La habitación empezó a obscurecer por segundos ( sí, eso era provocado por el mal humor de Theo, y sólo es el comienzo)

- ¡Ey, que no soy una niña de tres años!

- Por favor Theo, se supone que sabe cuidarse ella solita, y aunque no supiera, ¿Se supone que tengo yo la culpa de todo eso? No me despierto cada mañana y pienso ¿cómo puedo joder hoy a Granger? ¡Ah, ya sé! Voy a dedicarme a hacer que sea una patosa.

- No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes, únicamente digo, que si sabes que no puede dar tres pasos seguidos sin tropezarse que estés allí para ser su apoyo y conseguir que siga con vida durante el tiempo que haga falta. ¡Pero vamos, esta claro que incluso Weasley es capaz de hacerlo mejor que tú!- Una ráfaga de viento empezó a invadir la habitación.

- EO, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero estáis hablando de mí y ¡yo estoy presente!

- Tú no eres quién para decirme nada Theo, que yo sepa soy el único que esta mañana no se ha ido de este sitio para hacer yo que sé que… ¡A demás de que la comadreja nunca podría hacer algo mejor que yo!

- He ido a ver a mi padre.- Tanto la obscuridad como el viento desaparecieron al instante, dejando la habitación de nuevo en calma.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Spencer habló conmigo hace unos días, ayer a la noche le sacaron de Azkaban junto a otros mortífagos. Es la primera prueba con la que quieren alarmar a Potter, y que llevan tanto tiempo intentando lograr. He aprovechado para verle el día de mi cumpleaños…

- Mierda… Antes no hablabas de la cocina, sino de tu cumpleaños…- Nada más terminar de hablar sonó una puerta cerrarse y casi al instante apareció Devon en el salón.

- Hombre Nott ¡Muchas felicidades!

- ¡¿Tú lo sabías? ¿CÓMO?

- Se lo pregunte al llegar… Por cierto, tengo un regalo para ti.- Devon le dio un paquete a un malhumorado Theo, que lo abrió con pocas ganas. Se le formo una sonrisa en la cara al ver su interior, que rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca de duda.

- Pensaba que no la habías podido recuperar…

-Yo no, pero tengo mis contactos…

- Muchas gracias Devon, en serio… ¿Sabes qué es esto Draco?- Miré la figurita que sostenía en la mano y me dispuse a contestar cuando Granger se me adelanto.

- Es la figurita que se quemó antes…- Theo miró con tristeza y añoranza la figurita que sostenía en la mano.

- Exactamente, y también es el último recuerdo que me queda de mi madre…- Por unos segundos pensé que Theo había recobrado su estado de sensible, pero sólo por unos segundos.- ¡Recuerdo que vosotros habéis estado a punto de destruir! Pedazo regalo de cumpleaños Draco, ¡esta vez te has superado!- De nuevo aparecieron tanto el viento como la obscuridad.

- ¡Deja de repetir siempre lo mismo! Siento haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños, siento haberme olvidado de lo de tu padre, pero no me puedes culpar de lo de la figurita. No te lo repito: No ha sido mi culpa.

- Claro y la culpa ha sido de Hermione, ¿no? Puede que ella lanzase la cerilla, ¡pero estaba a tu cargo!

- Estoy hasta las narices de tantas chorradas. Si tantas ganas tienes de cabrearte conmigo pues hazlo, pero ¡NO ME GRITES! Además, tantos cuidados, responsabilidades y mierdas de esas, pero quiero recordarte que ella es cosa de los tres, ¿y dónde está Blaise?

- ¡Se acabó!- Granger se había levantado del sofá y había interpuesto entre nosotros, poniendo un dedo en cada uno de nuestros pechos de manera acusadora.- No soy un objeto, ¿de acuerdo? Y estoy hasta las narices de tener que oír una conversación de dos gorilas indecentes y sin sentido del respeto, en la cual el tema principal es meterse conmigo. Siento mucho lo de la figurita Theo, pero la culpa no es de Malfoy, y si tanto te gusta y todo eso, pues ¡tenla en otro sitio que no sea en la cocina! Y Tú, Malfoy, deja de acusar a los demás y por una vez en la vida da la cara, aunque la culpa sea mía por haber quemado la figurita, pero tú podrías haber estado un poco más alerta en vez de largarte al salón. Y para terminar: no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo es qué estas secuestrada?- La castaña me miró con odio y casi me escupió al responderme.

- Intentaba salvar a mis amigos, cosa que tú no has debido de hacer en la vida.

- Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa. Pero no intentes demostrar que eres una niña pequeña cuando te tienen secuestrada unos gorilas indecentes.

- Bueno… Uhm…- Devon llevaba intentando hablar desde hace tiempo, y el silencio que habíamos provocado Granger y yo le dio la oportunidad de hablar.- ¿Cómo quieres que celebremos tu cumpleaños Theo? Aunque creo que deberíamos de esperar a Blaise… Por cierto, ¿y Blaise?

- ¡El rey de la fiesta ha llegado, muchachos! Y trae con él las dos doncellas más hermosas del reino.

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°

N.A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Hasta aquí el octavo capítulo dramioneras/os, ¿qué os ha parecido? Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero os prometo que este mes subo otro capítulo con la condición de que hagáis la vista gorda a este desliz... Esta vez os dejo que las cuestiones las tengáis cada uno, porque de nuevo es un capítulo de introducción a otros futuros acontecimientos :) Aún así para dudas o comentarios, ya sabéis, mensajes o reviews, como prefiráis ;D

Muchísimas gracias por todo, espero que os haya agradado el capítulo y que no me abandonéis, solo continuo escribiendo por mis estupendos lectores, y gracias a vosotros mejoro poco a poco.

Muchos besitos dramioneras/os, disfrutar mucho del verano, pero no dejéis de leer, ¿eh? =D ¡Cuidaros mucho y poneros muy morenas! XOXO

P.D: Bueno, siento volverlo a poner, pero me hace mucha ilusión, 108 reviews en 7 capítulos(^.^)... ¡Nunca lo habría imaginado! Desde luego es todo gracias a vuestro tiempo y apoyo, así que muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, y aquellos que solo me leáis, ¡muchísimas gracias también! Muchos besos, cuidaros un montón


	9. Demasiados plofs para Draco

**Bueno dramioneras/os, como siempre espero que no les haya resultado muy larga la espera, porque esta vez he publicado más rápido de lo normal... En este capítulo no contestare a los reviews escribiendo las respuestas sino que lo haré personalmente, ya que me voy de viaje y quería publicarlo antes de hacerlo. Denme un margen de dos días para contestar a todos, ya que no sé cuanto tiempo tendré Internet... Aún así, contestaré aquí a los comentarios de mariaisjesus y Naiz s2 Oppas, ya que no tienen cuenta y se merecen tanto como los demás ;D**

******mariaisjesus: **¡Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que me alegro mucho de que te este gustando el fic, espero que al leertelo todo en un día lo hayas podido disfrutas y sacar partido! Ya me contarás que te parece este chap! Espero que no se te haya hecho larga la espera. Un besazo desde España! Cuídate!

**Naiz s2 Oppas: **Hola! La verdad es que sí, Theo enojado puff, y los demás son como son Draco un despistado, Blaise un vive la vida... Jajaja, ya verás a quien trae con él... Con esto te dejo el chap, espero que te guste y seguir viendote por aquí! Muchos besines!

**Muchísimas ****gracias por todos vuestros reviews y por vuestro tiempo. Espero que les agrade el capítulo. Muchos besos.**

**Por cierto, conseguí entrar en pottermore!**

**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling excepto Devon y Carisa.**

**Capítulo 9: **Demasiados plofs para Draco.

P.O.V: Hermione

- ¡El rey de la fiesta ha llegado, muchachos! Y trae con él las dos doncellas más hermosas del reino.

La reacción fue instantánea. Todos nosotros nos dimos la vuelta para encararnos con Blaise y poder ver a que se refería…

Como era de imaginar, a cada lado del moreno se encontraba una chica de nuestra edad o más joven. Ambas iban disfrazadas de una forma provocativa. Seré más concreta: La "doncella" de la derecha era alta, de tez pálida, ojos azules y cabello rubio y brillante; llevaba unas botas negras de tacón muy altas, un pantalón corto (que más bien parecían unas braguitas) y un corsé negro (con el que parecía, sin exagerar, que se le iban a salir las tetas en cuanto fuera a respirar). La chica restante era un poco más bajita que la primera, de piel morena, ojos verdes palo y cabello largo y negro, que llevaba recogido en dos coletas que caían a cada lado de su cara. Iba vestida con unas botas negras altas, un triquini rojo con dibujos bordados y unas alas colgando de la espalda. Para que os hagáis una idea, parecían sacadas de un catálogo de Victoria´s Secret…

Cuando miré a los tres animales (sí, animales) que tenía al lado recordé el momento en el que una fiera ve a su próxima presa, esos segundos en los que parecen que los ojos se van a salir de las orbitas y una ligera baba se cae por la boca entreabierta. Bueno, realmente no sé si ocurre así, pero desde luego ellos se encontraban en esa fase.

- Bueno chicas, ¿De qué habíamos hablado?- Casi al instante de haber acabado la frase hicieron una reverencia que, como era de imaginar, ocasionó que los ojos de todos ellos fueran dirigidos a un mismo lugar_… "Hombres" _– Gracias chicas. ¿Veis a esos dos chicos?- Señaló a Devon y a Theo.- Ir con ellos, por favor.- Rápidamente se movieron del lado de Blaise para situarse entre los chicos.

- Pero…

- Sé lo que me vas a decir Draco, pero lo siento. Tienes novia, asique a aguantarse.- Malfoy sonrió a Blaise de forma perversa.

- Gracias por ser tan atento, pero no me refería a eso… Te has parado a pensar ¿qué hacemos con ella? ¿O acaso le has traído un gigoló?- La mirada de Blaise se tornó obscura al enfocarme, al segundo bajo la mirada y vi como susurraba un "mierda".

- Chicos, yo creo que…

- No pasa nada Draco. Tú la harás compañía.- Me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a que no me dejasen terminar las frases, pero que me interrumpieran para decirme que tengo que pasar toda la noche, y gran parte de la tarde, con el imbécil ese era algo que no pensaba consentir.

- Y una mierda.

- Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con Granger. Si te crees que voy a estar toda la noche, y más, encerrado en una habitación con esa cosa porque a ti te da la gana de que tenga compañía, lo llevas claro.

- Exacto, además de que… ¿Esa cosa? ¿Me has llamado esa cosa?

- Confirmo tus sospechas sabelotodo, no estás sorda.

- Oh, menos mal que Draco Malfoy me asegura que no estoy sorda, porque no sé cómo habría podido vivir sin saberlo.

- No resultas graciosa, Granger.

- Ni pretendía serlo. Se llama ironía.- Habría seguido el juego de "adivina quién lanza más pullas" pero la verdad es que me estaba cansando mucho.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme cosa?

- Venga chicos parar ya…

- Pensaba que ya lo sabías, no eres de mi agrado.

- Tú tampoco me agradas, hurón oxigenado.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE PAREIS!- Malfoy yo nos dirigimos una última mirada de odio y miramos a Devon que parecía estar a punto de perder los nervios.- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Theo, asique haremos lo que a él le apetezca. ¿Lo habéis entendido todos? – Un asentimiento general de cabeza consiguió que Devon volviese a respirar con normalidad.

Theo se acercó a Blaise y le dijo algo que no llegue a entender, pero no le debía de hacer mucha gracia, porque después de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y maldecir muchas veces, cogió a las dos chicas que había traído con él y desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué le has dicho?- Devon se adelantó a mi pregunta.

- Que dejé a sus doncellas en donde las hubiese encontrado.

- Te va a matar, lo sabes ¿no?

- Siempre te tendré para vengar mi muerte…- Theo se rió de la cara de Draco. Luego nos miró a todos y nos preguntó:- ¿Qué queréis que hagamos?

- ¡Vayamos a una discoteca!- Devon agitaba los brazos entusiasmado por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

- Yo no quiero ir al sitio ese.

- Ni siquiera sabes para que sirve ir a la discoteca, Malfoy.

- Es cierto, y me da igual, aunque lo supieses y aun así no te apeteciera ir, irás si yo lo digo. Y si digo que saltes a la pata coja saltas a la pata coja.-De nuevo Theo se puso muy pero que muy serio.

- ¿Por qué razón iba yo a hacerte caso?

- Recuerdas lo que ha pasado esta mañana, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, que pregunta más obvia, está claro que lo recuerdas… La cuestión es ¿por qué no saltas a la pata coja aún…? - Y, por increíble que parezca, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy se puso a saltar sobre una pierna.

Un plof hizo que Malfoy perdiera el equilibrio y los demás nos diésemos la vuelta para encontrarnos con Blaise, que había aparecido maldiciendo tantas veces por segundo, que no me daba tiempo a contarlas.

- ¿Usaste el obliviate?

- Sí, Theo, use el obliviate. Y por si te interesa las dejé sanas y salvas en su casa.

- Muy bien, gracias Blaise, eres un buen amigo. Ahora si no os importa darme todos la mano… - Todos miramos con desconfianza la mano que había estirado Theo y, tras unos segundos en los que dudaba si poner la mano encima de la de Theo o no, vi como Devon colocaba la suya, demostrando la primera muestra de confianza. - Venga tíos, ¿acaso no confiáis en mí?

- Está claro, no confiamos en ti.- A pesar de la negación, tras una sonrisa por parte de Blaise puso su mano encima de la de Devon. Malfoy tardó más en convencerse pero finalmente alargó su brazo y posó su mano sobre la pila que habían formado.

- Venga Hermione, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado no te voy a morder…- Miré con desconfianza a Theo, aun recordaba todo lo que había sucedido antes… Un escalofrío me recorrió por la espalda. Espere que no lo hubiese notado nadie pero, para mi desgracia, al mirar a Malfoy vi como tenía una ceja alzada. "Mierda" Instalé mi mano sobre la de Malfoy, aunque con cierto miedo instalado en el cuerpo.

Theo rió un par unos segundos y luego empezó con la cuenta atrás: - Tres, dos, uno…

* * *

P.O.V: Draco.

Cuando por fin volví a tocar el suelo bajo mis pies inspeccioné el lugar en el que estábamos. No reconocía absolutamente nada, por lo que pensé que estaríamos en algún callejón que quedase cerca del dicoteque ese…

- ¿En dónde estamos?¿Que hacemos aquí?

- Vamos a ir a una discoteca Blaise.-

- ¿Habrá comida dentro?

- Seguramente…

- Y ¿A qué esperamos? ¡Me muero de hambre!- Blaise se dispuso a echar a andar cuando la mano de Devon le cogió de la capa que llevaba y le hacía retroceder.- ¿Qué puñetas pasa ahora?

- Hay que ir de marca y, aunque no te lo creas, ir disfrazado de rey no es ir bien vestido…- Blaise iba disfrazado, como bien había supuesto Devon, de rey o algo similar. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos de color azul obscuro, que estaban adornados con unas tiras amarillas, de una tonalidad un poco más clara. La camisa blanca que llevaba abierta de par en par, se podría haber considerado normal de no ser por los abundantes flecos y floripondios que habitaban en ella. Para rematar el disfraz, como complementos tenía: una gran capa de color púrpura, una corona, unas pulseras de lo que parecía ser oro y, lo que más me extrañó, un colgante con el símbolo del dólar en grande.

- No me miréis así. Tampoco es que vosotros vayáis mejor vestidos…- Hice una revisión general del atuendo de cada uno. Yo iba con: unas deportivas normales, unos pantalones vaqueros nuevos pero, por alguna extraña razón de moda muggle, estaban con rotos por todas partes y una camiseta con un estampado de un equipo de futbol o algo así.

Devon llevaba unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones rojos y una camisa vaquera con los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Busque algo más, pero no encontré nada. Parecía ser el único que esperaba salir de casa.

Theo, al igual que mi hermano, también iba arreglado. Tenía unos zapatos de piel de un color obscuro, un traje gris clarito y una camisa blanca de rayas azules. Para rematar, iba conjuntado con una corbata que le daba, si se podía, más aspecto de seriedad. No era de extrañar que fuera tan arreglado, ya que si había visto a su padre por la mañana, lo extraño sería que no lo fuera.

Granger era, después de Blaise, la que peor de nosotros vestía. Lucía una camiseta larga, que al parecer había usado como camisón o algo semejante, que le cubría hasta las rodillas aproximadamente. No llevaba pantalones y como calzado llevaba unas zapatillas de andar por casa. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese así? Comprendo que una persona quiera ir cómoda por su casa, pero hay que fijarse en tres cosas: 1º NO es su casa. 2º Estaba secuestrada (aunque incluso yo dudo de esto) y 3º No se ha dado cuenta de que hay cuatro tíos rondando por la misma casa que ella… Bueno, especificare un poco más. ¿¡Es qué no se ha dado cuenta de que esta conviviendo con Blaise Zabini?(Me incluiría en ese paquete pero, por desgracia, tengo novia)

- Yo me ocupo del tema de la ropa.- La interrupción de Theo a mis pensamientos me hizo darme cuenta del tiempo que llevaba mirando a Granger, tiempo en el cual se debió de sentir observada porque, a pesar del leve rubor que cubría su cara, me miraba de forma extraña. Un chasquido por parte de Theo consiguió que, de nuevo, volviese a salir de mis pensamientos.- Todo arreglado, ya podemos entrar.- A pesar de la información dada, todos estábamos demasiado asombrados como para movernos.

Blaise ahora no iba disfrazado de rey, es más, por primera vez en su vida ni siquiera iba disfrazado… Llevaba una camiseta azul con rayas blancas y por encima de esta una camisa de manga corta de color negro. Sus pantalones anchos se habían transformado en unos pantalones lisos también negros y como calzado unas deportivas, un tanto anchas, de colores obscuros.

Devon llevaba la misma ropa que antes, el único cambio era el color de los pantalones, que habían pasado a ser de un color verde chillón. Si los pantalones rojos no me gustaban, mejor ni pensar estos…

Theo de nuevo era el más arreglado, pero al menos iba un poco más informal. Su traje se había convertido en una camisa blanca, que usaba con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, y unos pantalones azules claritos.

Granger volvía a lucir piernas con el vestido que llevaba. Su camisón era ahora un vestido negro ajustado que quedaba, aproximadamente, dos palmos por encima de las rodillas. Como complementos llevaba unas pulseras de plata y un colgante con forma de serpiente…

Por mi parte sólo puedo decir que estaba igual de guapo y seductor que siempre. Mi ropa no era tan distinta a la que llevaba antes. Los pantalones eran grises y estaban hechos con una tela vaquera que, de nuevo, presentaba rotos y desgastes a lo largo de mis piernas; la camiseta ahora era de color negro y parecía tener acabado de color blanco, al menos había por el final de ella. Sobresaliendo, por el centro, del final de la camiseta se encontraba la hebilla del cinturón, que era ancha y de color gris obscuro.

- ¿Seguís aquí?- Theo parecía divertirse con la situación.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- La sabelotodo de Granger parecía entusiasmada con el hechizo que había hecho mi amigo.

- Te lo explico en otro momento si eso, ahora vamos a entrar…- Todos nos pusimos en marcha hacia la discoteca, y a los pocos metros de llegar me gire hacia los lados y descubrí a Granger mirando todo de modo un tanto enloquecido. Por supuesto, como se nos había podido pasar…

- Hey chicos, ¿habéis pensado que vais a hacer para que no se nos escape?

- Esta todo controlado Draco, no te preocupes… Devon, cuando veas que nos acercamos a la fila de personas la agarras por la cintura ¿ok?

- Perfecto Theo, no te preocupes…

- La única duda que queda por aclarar… ¿Quién de vosotros se va a encargar de ella?

- ¿Cómo que encargar de mí?

- Que te demos libertades no quiere decir que te dejemos escapar a la primera de cambio. Es mi cumpleaños y lo voy a celebrar, pero uno de ellos dos,- nos señaló a Blaise y a mí,- se esposara a ti el resto del día para asegurarnos de que no te escapas.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto te odio?

- Perdí la cuenta en Hogwarts, seguramente bastantes. Pero lo importante, ¿Blaise, Draco, quién hará los honores de esposarse a Hermione? – La aludida me miró al instante con cara de meditación, y tras unos segundos dijo:

- Yo elijo a Blaise, si a él le parece bien…

- Por mi estupendo, muñeca…- Al moreno se le ilumino la cara cuando la castaña dijo su frase, pero en ese momento parecía sacado de un final feliz. Le brillaban los ojos de una manera especial, digamos que solo le brillan así cuando piensa en una mujer o en planes que hacer con una mujer… ¡Puagh! ¿Cómo puede estar imaginándose acostarse con Granger?

- Todo decidido, Devon, es tu momento.- Mi hermano se adelantó y cogió a Granger por la cintura mientras que Theo se encargaba de usar el imperio, sin que nadie le viese, para que nos dejase pasar al instante.

Una vez dentro Devon soltó a la castaña y se fue, para volver después con una copa en la mano.

- Bueno chicos, yo me largo, si me necesitáis para algo, por favor, no me busquéis.

- La verdad Devon es que sí que te necesito, te tienes que quedar con la llave de las esposas, asique ten.- Theo le entregó una pequeña llave.- Vosotros dos, estirar el brazo.- Ambos acataron las ordenes sin rechistar.

Lo que vino a continuación sucedió muy rápido.

Yo me encontraba al lado de Blaise cuando este salió corriendo, empujándome hacia la chica y ocasionando que perdiese el equilibrio durante unos segundos, que volví a recuperar al estabilizarme con ayuda de los brazos. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que noté como algo frío se posaba en mi muñeca a la vez que bajaba de nuevo el brazo. _"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí"_ Miré mi muñeca y acto seguido la de Granger. _"Imposible"_ Repetí la acción un par de veces más y luego alcé la cara hacia Theo.

- Theo, quítame la esposa ya.

- Ostia si eres Draco… - "_Muy astuto Theo" _Y ¿en dónde está Blaise? Bueno, eso da igual… Devon, alcánzame la llave.- El aludido hurgó un poco en los bolsillos del pantalón para después sacarla, alzarla y dársela a Theo. Exhalé un suspiro, al final no iba a estar esposado con la bruja esta…

Un plof fue el que nos hizo a todos girar la cabeza para ver a Blaise recién abofeteado por una chica, bofetada que le hizo resbalar y caer contra Theo, provocando que la llave saliese volando y ¡PLOF! Directa al vaso de Devon.

- Glup…- "_Maldita sea… Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí."_

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°

N.A: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Ante todo quiero decir que no he revisado demasiado este capítulo por los motivos dichos antes, a medida que pase la semana iré arreglandolo de faltas y errores gramaticales.  
Bueno, y ¿qué creéis? ¿Se merece Draco que le pase todo esto? Lo cierto es que Theo esta siendo un poco cruel, pero me parecen divertidas las situaciones en las que le pone al probre Draco... =D  
En este capítulo, más que en ningún otro, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Empiezo a pensar que desvarío demasiado y no se si seguís la trama u os hacéis un lío con las cosas. También me gustaría saber si creéis que voy por buen camino... Pensar que, como dije en un principio, es mi primera historia, y aunque no me quejo para nada en absoluto de los resultados, mis inquietudes me vencen...

Ya no os robo más tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y tiempo. Seguramente habría abandonado hace mucho de no ser por ellos ;)

Muchos besitos, cuidaos un montón y a disfrutar del verano!

P.D1:Únicamente me tomo la libertad de decirle a Kathelyn Greene que muchísimas gracias por tu dibujo, es un verdadero honor para mi que pensases en mi historia. Teq

P.D2: Ya termino con las posdatas, pero queria hacer una mencion a Kunogi Malfoy, que cumplió años el pasado 12.7 y que, en mi historia, es el mismo día que los cumplió Theo! Muchisimas felicidades (aunque atrasadas!)


	10. Panic! At the disco

**¡Hola dramioneras/os! Esta vez más que nunca tengo que pediros mil perdones por la tardanza... La trama de este chap es un poco... Ehm... Digamos extraña y he sufrido constantes bloqueos que me habrían sido imposibles de superar de no ser por Clhoe, a ella le agradezco absolutamente todo lo que hizo por mi en la discoteca (^.^) En este capítulo no contestare a los reviews escribiendo las respuestas sino que lo haré personalmente, ya que de por si me quedo extenso y si añado todas las contestaciones... ¡Puf! Pero, como ya saben los que comentaron la última vez, contesto uno por uno vuestros reviews, realmente estos son lo que me animan a seguir y bueno, nunca espere tener seguidores tan buenos y totales como los que tengo, y sin vosotros (Todos, los que me tenéis en alertas,en favoritos y sólo habéis pasado por curiosidad ;D) nada de esto sería lo mismo. Aún así,y en este capítulo más que en ningún otro he de agradeceros el esfuerzo de dejarme un comentario, ¡ya que ha sido el capítulo donde más he tenido de momento! Y aunque no conteste aquí, si se lo agradezco a Clhoe, Nyssad, Blueberry Bliss, Tormenta Oscura, Kunogi Malfoy, Lily Mansen de Lioncourt, Cassiophia23, Ariana Lewis, MoOnsSter, theunicornturd, AstridUp, Perse B.J, Lila-Sama, Cerezo del Diablo (Al no tener cuenta aprovecho para contestarte aquí: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y desde luego, pobre de Hermione, seguro que lo habría pasado mejor con Blaise, aunque Draco... No es mala compañía ^.^ Espero que te agrade este capítulo y poder seguir viéndote por la historia. Muchos besitos, cuídate!) ****Sakura Kuran- Haruno, Pawlie 37 (**A ti te escribo para pedirte que no me odies por ser tan mala persona como para no haberte contestado al mensaje privado, pero te juro que en cuanto termine de subirlo tienes mi contestación! =D) **Seewind, Precieuses Pandora, NickyxD, Lobita22, Sweethoneyheart, Lucia23 y por último Chris Tara( **Guau, pasada de nombre... Amo a Kirtash ^.^ Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que no te decepcione el siguiente capítulo. Muchos besitos, cuidate**)... Dije que era el último pero no me puedo resistir a agradecer a Livinginfairytale, que después de tantos capítulos con sus comentarios y teorías se merece esto como mínimo =).**

**Sin más tardanza les dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les agrade. Nos vemos abajo ^.^**

******ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**********Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling excepto Devon y Carisa.**

**Capítulo 10: **Panic! At the disco.

P.O.V: Draco.

- Glup…- "_Maldita sea… Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí."_

Miré la cara de asfixia de mi hermano mientras la presión que ejercía el metal en mi muñeca se hacía más presente por segundos. Creí desfallecer cuando Devon se terminó la copa de un trago…

¿Era mi impresión o el peso de la esposa había incrementado tirándome hacia el suelo?

Theo miraba descompuesto mi hermano, ya que no terminaba de creer lo que acababa de suceder, Blaise seguía en el suelo, Granger miraba con preocupación al moreno y Devon… Pedía otra copa. _"No por favor, que no…" _Tarde,se bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo trago. _"Por qué leches está Merlín en mi contra esta noche"_

- Te prohíbo que bebas esa copa.- Devon me miró incrédulo mientras el camarero le rellenaba el vaso de nuevo. Me hervía la sangre en las venas, cerré los puños y maldije al estúpido de Zabini y a sus estúpidos e inútiles intentos de ligar con mujeres…- Devon… ¿Te ves capaz de vomitar?- Debí de poner un tono siniestro, porque Devon me miró como si fuera un fantasma y Theo me cogió del brazo para que le mirase.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

- Es que soy el único que se da cuenta… ¡Se ha TRAGAGADO la jodida llave!- Cogí a Devon de un brazo, le di la vuelta y empujé contra su espalda para que se moviese… Este simple acto lo había hecho millones de veces, entonces… ¿Por qué mierda parecía que estuviese empujando contra un muro de piedra? Me percaté de la diferencia con el resto de las veces; algo o, mejor dicho, alguien me tiraba hacia el suelo.

- Maldita sea Granger, ¡pon algo de tu parte y levanta tu gordo culo!

- Perdóneme señor, pero le parece esa una manera correcta de tratar a una…- Miré irritado al chico que intentaba dárselas de héroe, le había fichado nada más entrar. Era un tipo pelirrojo y que pareciera demasiado a Weasley. Sin dejarle acabar la frase descargué mi puño contra su cara, mientras que un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz.

- ¡Largo!- El pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia el baño, y una idea pasó por mi mente, pero el peso de Granger seguía sin permitirme nada más que doblar mis rodillas para bajar mi brazo hacia el suelo. Miré hacia abajo, y allí estaba la castaña, sentada al lado de Blaise, sin levantarse.- ¿No me has oído? ¡Qué te levantes!

- Draco, ¿estás bien?- Theo apoyó una mano en mi hombro y me empujó un poco hacia atrás.

- ¿¡Qué si estoy bien! ¿Es que no ha quedado claro? Quiero que me quitéis estas estúpidas esposas ¡YA! Y Esa culona no hace nada por…

- ¡Serás bruto!- Granger se puso en pie y empujó a Theo a un lado, enfrentándome.- Lo primero: estaba intentando despertar al desesperado de tu amigo, que se quedó inconsciente por el golpe y ninguno hace nada por ayudarle, y segundo: ¡No me llames culona, hurón!- Miré con odio a Blaise, todo era su culpa. Tengo la teoría de que debería de llevar agua fría encima para bajarle el calentón que le entra cada vez que ve a una tía… Un momento… Observé al subnormal de Zabini tirado en el suelo. ¿Qué no ayudaba a mi amigo? Se iba a enterar de lo que es un Malfoy. Fastidiado volví la vista hacia la castaña de nuevo.

- ¡¿Quieres que haga algo?- Cogí la bebida de Devon y la vacié en la cara del moreno, que empezó a emitir gruñidos.

- ¡Serás burro!- Granger se agacho de nuevo, y yo junto a ella. Alcé la mano que tenía sin encadenar, y la moví de derecha a izquierda en la cara de Blaise, propinándole un par de bofetadas. La chica me miraba con horror, pero al menos conseguí que su preocupación por el chico desapareciese.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Blaise hablaba entre persona recién despierta y drogado.

- Oh, el bello durmiente ha despertado…- La chica me propinó un calmante en el brazo.- Por tú culpa, Blaise, estoy encadenado a esta estúpida.- Levanté mi muñeca encadenada provocando que se alzara también la de Granger.- Y Devon se ha tragado la llave por lo que no nos puede sacar.

- ¿¡QUE!- Blaise puso cara de horror y se levantó al instante.- ¡Al baño!- Empezó a empujar a mi hermano hacia el baño mientras que Theo y yo les seguíamos corriendo tras ellos… Está bien, Theo corría tras ellos, y yo arrastraba por el suelo a Granger, ya que no se ponía de pie… Cada vez odiaba más aquellas esposas.

- ¿¡Quieres ponerte de pie!- La chica me miró con odio mientras trataba de hacer lo que la indicaba, a la vez que yo tiraba de ella, ya que no estaba dispuesto a parar de caminar.

- ¡Es lo que intento Malfoy!- ¿Intentarlo? Esa palabra no existía en el diccionario de Draco Malfoy. Paré de inmediato, cogí a la pesada de Granger en brazos y la puse sobre un hombro mientras volvía a alcanzar a los chicos.

- ¡Maldita sea Malfoy, bájame!

- ¡No me grites al oído!

- Bonito culo, preciosa. – Me giré a tiempo para que aquel tipo no tocase a Granger. El chaval puso cara de incredulidad al ver que era yo quién exponía el culo de la chica.- ¿Eres su novio?

- ¿Perdón?- Tanto Granger como yo nos reímos de aquel estúpido comentario

- Preguntaba si…- No le deje tiempo de que terminase la frase, le fui a pegar un puñetazo en la boca, pero olvidé que estaba esposado y al coger impulso no fue mi mano la que estrelló contra la mejilla del tipo.

- Guau Granger, ¡menudo golpe!

- Pero si has sido tú, ¡bastardo!- Levantó la mano con intención de propinarme un golpe que quedó silenciado por su otra mano, que recibió el golpe. Mientras que se frotaba su dolorida palma me miraba con más odio aún.- ¡Eso es jugar sucio!

- Alguna ventaja tenían que tener estas cosas.- Me paré y la dejé en el suelo, por fin estaba de nuevo con mis amigos. Llegué a tiempo de oír a Blaise:

- Me importa una mierda como lo hagas, pero expulsarás esa llave, ya será vomitando o…

- ¡Ya Blaise!- Theo le miraba con los ojos desorbitados, a la vez que señalaba con los mismos a la chica.- Lo hemos entendido.

- Draco… Ayúdame… Somos hermanos… ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

- Somos Malfoy, Devon. ¿Eso no significa algo para ti?- Empujé a Devon hacia la puerta del baño mientras le obligaba a entrar dentro de una patada.- ¡Y no salgas hasta que tengas la llave en tu mano!- Miré a mis amigos, que me recriminaban con la mirada. - ¿Qué?

- Pues…

- ¡Cállate Blaise! No estaría encadenado a esta estúpida de no ser por tu culpa. Mi brazo se estiró hacia atrás, y supuse que era una forma de respuesta a mi insulto por parte de la castaña.

- Estaba pensando… - _"Guau, ¡Blaise pensando! Si esto hubiese pasado unos minutos antes, no estaría en esta situación"- _¿Por qué no usamos un alohomora?- _"¡Merlín! Por fin le otorgaste un cerebro a mi amigo" _Las esposas seguían enviando mi brazo hacia atrás, lo que me empezaba a poner furioso.

- Están hechizadas Blaise, sólo se pueden abrir con la llave… -Antes de que ninguno pudiésemos preguntar Theo se adelantó para explicarnos.- Supuse que Blaise estaría con Hermione, y como podía existir la posibilidad de que te robase la varita y usase el alohomora… Las hechicé.

- Eso me ha dolido.- El moreno hizo un gesto dramático, desde luego… Mi brazo no podía estirarse más y ahora me empujaba hacia atrás, por lo que de peor humor (si fuera posible) me giré para encontrarme con Granger, que estaba…

- ¡QUE COÑO HACE ESTA TIA LIGANDO!- Me puse furioso y moví, con todas mis fuerzas, mi brazo hacia atrás. Mi plan no fue muy exitoso, porque el chico que intentaba ligarse a mi "compañera" la agarró de la cintura cuando estuvo a punto de caerse. Por primera vez en la noche mi vena Malfoy salió a la luz. En un par de pasos y después de lanzarle un par de miradas de odio a las suplicas de Theo de no hacer nada fuera de lo común, me situé al lado de mi supuesta pareja de la noche.

- No te preocupes, todo el mundo tropieza.- Puse los ojos en blanco, que manera tan estúpida de ligar. Aproveché que aquel tío no había quitado sus manos de la cintura de la chica, y que ella seguía con el brazo estirado hacía atrás (supuse que para marcar más distancia entre nosotros) para unir nuestras manos y colocarlas en su cintura mientras que hablaba.

- Sí, mi chica tiene muy mal equilibrio, pero eso no significa que puedas poner tus manos encima de ella.- Al empezar a hablar ambos pegaron un respingo, y rápidamente el chico quitó sus manos de la chica.

- Tranqui amigo, sólo la estaba ayudando. No sabía que tenía novio.

- ¿Acaso preguntaste?

- No, pero...

- Tranquilízate, yo tampoco sabía que tenía un novio.- El chico puso una sonrisa estúpida que consiguió que la sangre me hirviera.

- Mira guaperas, si quieres que esa bonita cara que te crees que tienes siga sin un moratón, aléjate de aquí y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella.

- No creo que le apetezca demasiado estar contigo.- Me reí falsamente. "Lo que me faltaba".- ¿Por qué no la dejas elegir?

- Estas muy seguro de que no vas a perder...- él solo sonrió de manera autosuficiente.- Bien, ¿porqué no eliges querida?- Granger intentó ocultar un escalofrió, pero al estar sujetándola por la cintura no me paso inadvertido. Tras un suspiro, una mirada de odio y un pellizco en la mano que tenía en su cintura, puso una gran sonrisa radiante.

- Vámonos de aquí Draco.- Nos alejamos de aquel chico y su grupo de amigos que apareció rápidamente por detrás.

- Veo que te has unido al club de las inteligentes y con sentido del gusto, Granger.

- Las primeras citas son tu fuerte, ¿Eh, amorcín?- El tono de su voz me incitó a seguirla el juego. Sin fijarme mucho en mis movimientos la cogí de la cintura, acorté la distancia y la contesté con mi mejor sonrisa:

- Eso suelen decirme… Siempre acaban arrastrándome a sus camas.

- Pues siento ser quién te abra los ojos, pero seguro que es por pena.

- Engáñate si quieres Granger, pero siempre consigo lo que deseo.- Posé mis labios en su oído mientras le susurraba esto.

- Yo no acabaré en la misma cama que tú.

- ¿Quién dijo que lo desease?- Vi la cara sorprendida de la castaña, que casi al segundo se transformó en una pícara mueca. Me sorprendí.

- Era por aclarar. No me apetece tener que ver cómo te arrastras para conseguirlo.- me reí sonoramente.

- Yo nunca me arrastro, pero aunque lo hiciese, no sería por ti.- Fue su momento de acercarse a mi cara y susurrarme:

- ¿Estás seguro?- Parecía como si en un segundo se hubiese formado una bola en mi garganta, asique tragué sonoramente.

- Al cien por cien.

- De acuerdo.- _"Como que de acuerdo, ¿De acuerdo? Pero bueno, ¿esta chica tiene como objetivo volverme loco o algo así?" _Cuando volví al mundo real me encontré en medio de la pista con un montón de gente que bailaba rodeándome. Me desconcerté durante unos segundos, pero supuse que Granger me abría arrastrado hacia allí… Miré el trayecto de la cadena de la esposa y la encontré a muy poca distancia bailando sensualmente mientras un gran tipo (Y por gran tipo me refiero a descomunal) se acercaba a ella, la cogía de la cintura y se ponía a bailar con ella. Esperé unos segundos antes de comprender que Granger no le iba a cruzar la cara.

Las mujeres, con más razón que orgullo, siempre hacen las cosas para dejar en mal lugar a los hombres; pero nosotros no, nosotros tenemos más orgullo que razón, y si esta chica se creía que el juego de "se ve pero no se toca" con otro tío iba a conseguir que rectificase, es que no había entendido dos cosas aun: La primera es que está encadenada a mí, y la segunda (y más importante) es que soy un Malfoy.

Entre la multitud de gente cercana divisé a una muchacha que, al igual que antes Granger, bailaba sola. Alargué mi brazo la cogí de la cintura y la obligue a acercarse a mi posición, mientras que yo me iba acercando a la de la castaña.

Tal y como pensaba mi nueva acompañante no opuso resistencia a moverse y empezó a bailar conmigo casi de inmediato. Aproveché que cambiaron la canción y pusieron una más lenta para agarrar la cintura de la chica con ambas manos, consiguiendo con ello que la espalda de Granger cayese contra la mía.

- ¿Qué Granger, divirtiéndote?- Intenté controlar el volumen de mi voz para que lo oyese sólo ella, y lo conseguí.

- Hasta que hiciste eso… Sí.

- No seas así, lo hice por una buena causa.- Simulé la voz más inocente que pude y ella rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Ah sí? Sorpréndeme Malfoy.

- Mi pareja empezaba a sentir temblor en sus piernas y tenía que sostenerla para que no cayese.

- Oh, ¿Ahora eres buena persona y todo?

- Por supuesto que… - Paré de habar, debido a la falta de aire en mis pulmones, cuando noté como el cuerpo de Granger bajaba con lentos movimientos para después volver a subir con la misma pasmosa tranquilidad.-¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces?- Oí como reía de nuevo, sólo que esta vez más cerca de mi oído.

- Ahora comprendo el temblor de piernas de tu chica.

- ¿A qué te refieres con…?- De nuevo me llevé un sobresalto al notar las manos de la castaña rozando contra mi nuca.- ¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo?

- Y aquí está la diferencia entre tu chica y yo. Ella intenta llevarse a alguien a la cama haciendo creer que le tiemblan las piernas, mientras que yo me dedicó a bailar.- Por primera vez desde que hablaba con Granger me fijé en los movimientos mi pareja en la pista y resulto que, tal y como me acababa de decir, sólo se trataban de pasos de baile.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo Granger empezó a bajar, apoyándose en mi espalda, mientras que la otra chica, que parecía apoyarla en el proceso de torturarme, la secundaba irguiéndose lentamente sobre mi pecho.

- Podrías dejar de…- Me vi interrumpido en medio de mi suplica por un gran empujón que me llevo hacia atrás a una velocidad asombrosa. Sin haber recuperado aún el equilibrio me froté mi dolorida muñeca,_ "¿Desde cuando Granger tiene tanta fuerza?"_ Me levanté como pude que aquella pared de mármol en la que había ido a parar y escuche un gruñido proveniente de algún punto encima de mi cabeza.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?- Vale, aquella cosa no era una pared, sino la espalda del tipo que antes había estado con Granger… No debía de haberse dado cuenta de que la chica estaba encadenada a mí y que por eso había caído encima de él y, de ser así, estaba claro que no iba a ser yo quién le fuese a decir algo. Normalmente me considero alto, pero ese tipo debía de medir dos metros o más, lo que en circunstancias como esta, acojona hasta el punto de medir tus palabras para no llevarte un puñetazo que te deje inconsciente de por vida- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, niñato?

- Eh, eh, eh, quieto parado y sin ofender ¿eh?- _"Ostia, ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? ¿Qué fue de lo de medir cada palabra?"_

- Jajajaja, ¿el niñato se ofende?- _"De cabezas al río…"_

- Lo primero, no me llames niñato, primate mastodonte que no tiene cerebro ni como para saber cómo ha de hablar a sus superiores.- A medida que iba hablando iba viendo escrita mi sentencia de muerte en los pequeños ojos inyectados de sangre del tipo, pero al menos iba a morir por una buena razón… Nadie, y digo NADIE insulta a un Malfoy y puede irse de rositas.- Y segundo, por si no te habías dado cuenta te pareces a un…

- ¡Draco tío! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Has visto como mola este sitio? Guau, ¡es la ostia! Me han dado una bebida llamada Margarita que esta de muerte…- Miré estupefacto a Blaise, que seguía hablando a una velocidad singularmente rápida , aunque tan borracho que me constaba entender que decía. _"Al menos me ha salvado el cuello"- _¡No pongas esa cara hombre! No me he escaqueado de vigilar a Devon, es sólo que…- Debió de oír el carraspeo que emitió el tipo que me había estado a punto de matar, ya que miró hacia él, parpadeó un par de veces, como enfocándolo y puso una radiante sonrisa.- Guau tío, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que te pareces a un gorila?- El susodicho, que parecía no creer lo que acababa de oír, arremetió contra mi amigo que, al ir tan borracho, perdió el equilibrio y las copas que llevaba en las manos se cayeron al suelo.

Suponiendo que lo que venía a continuación iba a ser digno de recordar intenté parpadear lo menos posible. Observé como Blaise cerraba la mano formando un puño letal mientras seguía mirando las copas. Volví a parpadear, y abrí los ojos a tiempo de ver como estiraba el brazo a una velocidad sorprendente estrellándose contra la cara del tipo y, lo siguiente que vi, fue al mismo en el suelo con sangre a su alrededor. Como había supuesto, ver a Blaise pegar a un tipo que le sacaba mínimo cabeza y media fue algo legendario.

Fui a felicitar a mi amigo cuando un segundo puño estrelló contra su cara, enviándole al suelo. Me giré lo más rápidamente que pude y vi como otro tipo (supuse que sería un amigo del que estaba en el suelo) volvía a echar el puño hacia atrás, pero con un movimiento ágil esquivé el golpe, que estrelló de nuevo contra Blaise que acababa de levantarse. Escuché un grito y me giré hacia Granger… Mierda, me había olvidado que existía… Decidí hacer como si mi mano derecha estuviese muerta, ya que si no la chica iba a dar más de un puñetazo…

Pasé más de cinco minutos únicamente agachándome y esquivando golpes, hasta que decidí que era hora de que me dejasen tranquilo y de un solo golpe derribé al amigo al suelo. Agaché la cabeza y vi los tres cuerpos inconscientes a mí alrededor, y una gran multitud de gente que se apartaba. Como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento, vi que Blaise se incorporaba lentamente.

- Ostia chaval, ¡Están sangrando!

Negué con la cabeza, mi amigo no tenía remedio alguno. Miré hacia Granger, que parecía exhausta de esquivar golpes que iban dirigidos a mi e intenté acercarme a ella, sólo al dar un paso tuve que volver a agacharme al ver como levantaba un puño y lo dirigía a mi cara, o eso creía, ya que el puñetazo se lo llevo otro tío que apareció detrás de mí. Un quejido por parte de la castaña acompañado de una frase que no debería de oírse nunca en labios de una mujer hizo que volviese a desviar la atención, antes de ver como algo gris se estrellaba contra mi cabeza.

* * *

P.O.V: Hermione.

Me apoyé contra la pared y respiré intentando relajarme. ¡Maldito Malfoy! Por su culpa había tenido que esquivar todos aquellos golpes… Cuando miré de nuevo hacia el frente pude observar que el causante de mis problemas me miraba fijamente. Dio un paso hacia mí cuando advertí como otro tipo se adelantaba para golpear a Malfoy. _"Si claro, ¿ahora que puedo estar más relajadita viene este? Que se vaya a freír espárragos"_ Levanté mi puño y lo estrellé contra la cara del tipo. Oí un extraño sonido y al instante un gran dolor se apodero de mi mano, comprendí que me había roto algún que otro dedo. Maldije hasta a los muertos de mi gato e intenté robar una copa que llevaba el camarero en su bandeja, y digo intentar ya que al ir a cogerla el dolor fue mucho más intenso y la solté en el aire, cayendo sobre la cabeza de Malfoy…  
_"Genial, una mano rota y la otra encadenada a un chico dos veces más grande que yo e inconsciente…" _Empecé a correr hacia el baño por miedo a que los guardas de la disco intentasen echarme… Bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar correr, porque el tener que arrastrar a Malfoy por toda la pista hasta llegar a los baños fue algo complicado y muy doloroso…

Hasta que por fin encontré el baño, y me metí en él a todo lo rápido que pude. Me quede estática frente a los cubículos y sólo desperté de mi letargo cuando escuché que alguien tiraba de la cadena. _"Hermione, soy tu conciencia, esa que desde que saliste de la casa pareces no escuchar, pero esto no puede continuar así… Tienes una mano rota, estas encadenada a un chico inconsciente y parada en medio de un baño público… ¡¿Quieres hacerme el favor de entrar en uno de esos malditos cubículos para que no llamen a seguridad? _Desgraciadamente mi conciencia tenía razón, y llevaba demasiado tiempo ignorándola como para seguir haciéndolo… Agarré a Malfoy del brazo y lo arrastré hasta el cubículo libre más cercano.

Me recosté contra la puerta e intente pensar con calma. _"A ver cariño, como puedo observar que no estás en tu mejor momento vayamos por partes… Lo que vamos a hacer es aprovechar la situación, ¿vale? ¿Qué tienen siempre los baños?" _Esa me la sé, ventanas. "_Y si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no intentas escaparte de una vez?" _ También es cierto… Me subí a duras penas a la cisterna del wáter, mientras que hacía malabares con el cuerpo de Malfoy, ya que al estar aún presos por las esposas no podía no contar con él. El plan parecía sencillo, primero salía yo por aquella pequeña ventana y luego pensaría como saldría Malfoy… Sí, no requería más esfuerzo. Sonreí internamente e, ignorando el dolor de mi mano, me agarré al borde de la ventana para poder salir de allí… Primero un brazo, luego el otro…

* * *

P.O.V: Draco.

¿Alguna vez has tenido esa sensación de despertar sin acordarte de haber dormido en una piscina, y con un dolor de cabeza que no supera ni una resaca de las gordas?

Pues así me sentía yo; como si una manada de elefantes gordos y cabreados hubiesen pasado en estampida sobre mi cuerpo y, poco contentos con el resultado, hubiesen decidido repetir.

Puede sonar divertido. Pues, por si acaso queda alguna duda diré que no lo es, en absoluto… O al menos si todo esto te pasa a ti.

Pero en fin, no es que en esos momentos me parase a pensar en lo poco cómico de la situación, si no que más bien dos sencillas preguntas me rondaban la cabeza: la primera era ¿Dónde cojones estoy? Y la segunda y más importante ¡¿Qué cojones era eso que tocaba mi cara?

Tanteé el espacio en el que me encontraba con una mano, para al final apoyarla en el suelo y salir de donde quiera que estuviese. Nada más terminar giré sobre mi mismo y me senté sobre el suelo, mientras que me llevaba las manos a mi mojada cara y las limpiaba en la camiseta. Cuando decidí que mi camiseta se había ensuciado lo suficiente, abrí los ojos para investigar donde demonios me encontraba... Pero nunca imaginé lo que me encontré, no desearía que estuviese en mi pellejo ni el peor de los elfos domésticos...

Mis ojos se enfrentaban a una muy pequeña habitación, llena de garabatos, mierda, chicles y otras cosas de igual relieve, en las que intenté no fijarme demasiado. Al ampliar un poco más la vista descubrí algo que me persigue hasta en mis más dulces pesadillas... Un inodoro... Pero no uno cualquier inodoro, sino EL inodoro. Y por si quedaban dudas, ¡NO! nunca en mi vida me he reído al recordarlo, y sigo sin comprender como los demás se pueden reír. El hecho de que aquel mugroso, apestoso y pringoso inodoro hubiese tenido mi perfecta cabeza dentro NO era algo gracioso.

Miré con desesperación mi camisa previniendo que lo peor no había pasado y, como era de esperar, estaba en lo cierto. Manchas de tonalidades marrones se extendían a lo largo de una muy costosa camiseta Malfoy. Instintivamente eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, propinándome un buen golpe contra la pared, consiguiendo con ello que aumentase el dolor de cabeza.

Me llevé las manos a la sien intentando recordar como había acabado en esa mierda de baño cuando unos ligeros quejidos me sacaron de mi mundo. Miré a todas partes sin encontrar al propietario, hasta que un "mierda Malfoy despiértate" hizo que recordara todo de pronto: El cumpleaños de Theo, la discoteca, las esposas, la pelea... Un segundo... Miré alterado mi muñeca, y sólo volví a respirar con tranquilidad cuando vi que seguían allí. Analicé el recorrido de la corta cadena hasta darme cuenta de la razón por la que no había recordado a Granger hasta el momento.

La castaña se encontraba incrustada en la pared de tal forma que lograba ver en primera plana su culo y piernas. Maldije a todo lo relacionado con Theo por decidir ponerla aquel vestido, que ahora dejaba ver más de lo deseado. Tragué sonoramente cuando volví a oír la voz de la chica:

- ¿Malfoy? Por Merlín...- Un gemido salió de sus labios. _"Esta chica intenta volverme loco, no hay duda"_

- Dime Granger, ¿Cómo has acabado ahí?

- Oh ¡gracias a Dios que despertaste! Por favor Malfoy, ayúdame a salir de aquí...- Me puse en pie como pude restregando mi espalda contra la pared, maldiciendo al pensar que tendría que tirar la camiseta. Manoseé mis pantalones en busca de mi varita mientras que Granger seguía gritando, y creí desfallecer cuando la encontré clavada, literalmente, en un cúmulo de mierda dentro del puñetero inodoro.

Estuve unos minutos debatiendo conmigo mismo hasta que comprendí que sólo había dos formas de sacar a la chica de aquella ventana y estaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a coger la varita, lo que reducía las formas a una...

Me preparé mental y psicológicamente ante lo que me avecinaba. Me disculpé ante todos mis ancestros, haciéndoles comprender que era la única manera de salir de esta, y que sino nunca en mi vida se me ocurriría hacer lo que iba a hacer. Cogí aire una última vez y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que aquello acabase pronto.

- Malfoy... ¡QUITAME ESAS MANAZAS DE ENCIMA!

- ¿Quieres que te saque de ahí o no?

- ¡Sacarme, no VIOLARME!- "_Merlín bendito, ¿por qué la pagas conmigo cuando tengo dolor de cabeza?"_

- Ni que fueras virgen Granger… Además, ¡O te callas o no muevo ni un pelo por ayudarte!- Pensaba que, por primera vez, mis amenazas surgirían efecto…

- Pero por qué no usas tu…

- ¡DIJE QUE CALLASES!- Esperé unos segundos, pero la chica no volvió a decir nada.- Bien, buena chica, ahora voy a tirar de ti, así que no opongas resistencia…- Nada más terminar de hablar tiré de ella con todas mis fuerzas. Al comprobar que no había conseguido que se moviese ni un solo centímetro miré de nuevo la varita, que seguía rodeada de toda esa mierda… Traté de calmarme durante unos segundos. La haría sufrir las consecuencias de todo lo que me estaba pasando por su culpa…

Coloqué una pierna en la pared y construí un mejor agarre con el propósito de que esa vez saliese de la asquerosa ventana. _"Allá vamos"._ Tiré lo más fuerte que pude mientras que impulsaba mi cuerpo hacia atrás con la pierna. Oí un quejido por parte de Granger, pero no estaba dispuesto a darme por vencido. Dejé de tirar durante unos segundos solo para impulsar una última vez todo mi cuerpo hacia atrás. _"Espero por Merlín que a la tercera vaya la vencida…"_ Con ayuda de todos los magos conseguí que la castaña saliese de su cárcel, con el pequeño inconveniente de que todo su peso fue a descansar sobre mi cuerpo. El estar con una pierna en la pared no fue de gran ayuda para mi equilibro, y caí estrepitosamente contra el suelo, derrumbando la puerta del cubículo entre medias.

Ni un millón de petardos explotando sobre mi cabeza podrían superar el tortuoso dolor que sentían cada una de mis neuronas. Notaba mi retorcido brazo entre mi pecho y la espalda de Granger, quedando libre cuando esta se acomodo sobre mí.

Con mucho pesar decidí abrir los ojos y afrontar la realidad, encontrándome con la cara de la castaña muy de cerca. Me sorprendí al ver que tenía una mueca entre dolor y espanto en la cara.

- ¿Granger…?- Ella me indicó, con una mirada, un punto del baño. Observé que en los lavabos había una chica, que no tendría más de veinte años, y nos miraba sorprendidos.

- Lo siento… No pretendía molestar…- Una sonrisa tonta, acompañada de un ligero rubor, empezó a invadir su cara. Con rápidos movimientos se encaminó hacia la salida y se retiró mientras que la puerta volvía a cerrarse. Pensé en continuar mi pregunta antes de verme nuevamente interrumpido por la misma voz.- ¡CHICAS; NO OS IMAGINAIS LO QUE ME ACABA DE PASAR!- Rodé los ojos para luego fijarlos de nuevo en la castaña.

- Malfoy... - La castaña empezó a incorporarse.- ¿Por qué huele tanto a mierda?- Me levanté tras ella y nos dirigimos hacia los espejos. Ante nosotros se encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta ambos estábamos impregnados de mierda hasta en las orejas. Me relajé un poco al recordar que conocía hechizos para estos casos… Busqué en mis pantalones la varita… Oh no… Mierda….

-Granger…- La chica me miró, se la veía destrozada.- Sígueme un segundo.- Empecé a caminar hacia el cubículo y miré dentro del inodoro… Mi varita seguía allí. Suspiré cansado, no tenía fuerzas ni para echarle la bronca a la castaña. Al fin y al cabo todo había sido su culpa… Aguanté la respiración y metí la mano en aquella turbia mezcla líquida mientras sacaba la varita con rapidez.

- Malfoy… Vámonos, por favor…- Por primera vez en la noche hice caso a lo que me pidió sin rechistar. Sólo quería irme del baño lo antes posible.

Nos dirigimos hacia una mesa libre y nos sentamos en ella. Por primera vez en el recorrido miré a la castaña. Parecía agotada y tenía una mueca de asco continua en la cara, como si la hubiesen moldeado y no pudiese quitarla. Respiré profundamente y contuve una arcada. Olíamos fatal, incluso un cadáver olería mejor que nosotros en ese momento.

Me debatí interiormente sobre si dirigirle la palabra a la castaña en lo que me restaba de vida, o no hacerlo. Me había rociado de mierda por su culpa, mi varita tenía una masa de un color indescriptible por demasiadas partes y, para el colmo, mi estupendo y perfecto pelo, lucía horrendo.

Una ligera carcajada hizo que mi atención se desviase hacia la chica.

- ¿De qué mierdas te ríes?

- No… De nada… Es sólo que…- De nuevo volvió a reír.- Por dios… Mira a Blaise.- Busqué a mi amigo entre la multitud, y le encontré bailando con una chica en medio de la pista. Sonreí, desde luego mi amigo no tenía remedio.

- Cuanto te apuestas a que la chica le acaba plantando…

- ¿Tú crees?- La castaña miraba curioso a la pareja.

- Estoy seguro, sólo se tiene que dar cuenta de lo borracho que está… - Iba a continuar hablando cuando algo me llamo la atención. Una chica había agarrado a mi hermano de la manga de la camiseta y ahora se dirigía hacia Theo… ¿Qué hace Theo con una chica? Y lo más importante ¿Qué HACE DEVON FUERA DEL BAÑO? Volví a oír reír a la castaña, pero no era capaz de desviar la mirada de mi hermano. La chica había levantado a la compañía de Theo y había arrojado a Devon al asiento donde se había sentado segundos antes. Vi como ambas se dirigían con paso decidido hacia Blaise… Le indiqué a la ojimiel que mirase a las chicas. En pocos segundos estaban entre Blaise y su ligue. – Daría lo que fuera por saber qué es lo que están diciendo…

- Dos mío… No me lo puedo creer.- Habría regalado mi fortuna por poder usar la varita en sitios muggles, o por tener alguno de esos inventos muggles con los que se pueden grabar imágenes… Esas cosas que se llamaban… ¿Cumeras de Vedoie? La chica que había le había robado la cita a Theo, la misma que había arrojado a un Malfoy a una silla de malas maneras, acababa de lanzarle una bebida encima de su pelo. Observé la cara de Zabini, que parecía no salir de su asombro y que, juraría, entró en shock cuando apareció el novio de "su" chica para segundos después llevársela de allí. Granger reía desmesuradamente mientras yo me preguntaba si podría felicitar a aquella chica en algún momento.

- ¿¡PERO TÚ NO APRENDES!- A día de hoy me sigo preguntando como se puede lanzar un grito que se oiga por encima de la música de la discoteca y haga retumbar las paredes. Blaise debió decir algo que molestase mucho a la chica, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un puñetazo había impactado contra el ojo de mi amigo. Maldije cuando su amiga decidió que era el momento de llevársela de allí y volver con Devon y Theo.

- Ves, te dije que lo plantaría…

- ¡Pero no fue cosa de la chica, sino de su amiga!- Busqué a Blaise de nuevo y le encontré intentando ligar con otra chica.

- ¿Ves a la chica con la que está hablando ahora?- Ella sólo asintió.- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que le da una cachetada.

- ¿Por qué le iba a dar…?- Se vió interrumpida por el golpe que le dio la chica a Blaise. Me miro sorprendida.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- He salido demasiadas veces con Blaise…

- Vale, ¿Qué pasara con la rubia?- Miré a la chica. De rubia tenía poco y miraba a Blaise con muy mala cara.

- Le pisará con el tacón.- Me miró extrañada, pero al segundo mi amigo se encontraba dando brinquitos sobre un pie. La castaña me miro intrigada.- Las mujeres sois muy predecibles. Todas hacéis los mismos gestos dependiendo de vuestro siguiente movimiento.

- No digas estupideces Malfoy...

- No digo estupideces, mira Granger, la siguiente le sonreirá y luego seguirá hablando con sus amigas.- Ni miré si había acertado o no.

- ¿Y la siguiente?- Sonreí, no me había confundido. Estuve a punto de decir algo al azar, pero preferí mirar a la nueva presa. Una chica pelirroja estaba sentada sola a unas cuantas mesas de distancia.

- Esta… Le mandará al infierno…- En pocos segundos Blaise se acercó, se sentó a su lado y la susurró algo. Me alarmé cuando vi que me miraba con horror y me indicaba que me marchase. _"Qué mierdas…" _ Fue demasiado tarde, la joven pelirroja ya había dado la vuelta y nos había descubierto. Agarré a Granger de los hombros al tiempo que la oía contener un suspiro. Me aparecí con ella en el salón de mi casa mientras que un solo pensamiento invadía mi mente. Ginny Weasley nos había descubierto.

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°

**N.A**:¡Hola de nuevo dramioneras/os! ¿Qué os pareció? No os podréis quejar de longitud, ¿no? Me gustaría aclarar un par de cositas. La primera es el agarre de Draco cuando están en el baño, cuando tira de ella para que salga de la ventana. Bueno, el agarre no es con las dos manos, sino que la rodea con uno, y el otro lo pone a lo ninja, ya que sino se lo destrozaría. Lo segundo que quiero aclarar es lo siguiente: A continuación pensaba poner un resumen de lo que pasa en el baño y con Blaise y uno de sus ligues desde otro punto de vista, es decir, si sentís curiosidad o queréis saberlo, lo subiré en el siguiente capítulo =) Que prometo no tardar en escribirlo ;) Me gustaría agradeceros (aunque lo dije al principio no me cansaré de recordarlo) todo el tiempo que habéis gastado en leerme, agradeceros por todos los reviews, todos los que me tenéis en favoritos, todos lo que me tenéis en alertas o simplemente todos los que me seguís, porque sin vosotros abría desistido hace mucho tiempo, y me animáis a continuar cada día escribiendo. Y bueno, una mención especial al grupo de música que le da nombre a la historia, ya que lo he escrito entero escuchándoles; y por último a mi Clhoe por ayudarme con todos mis bloqueos a lo largo del capítulo, que no han sido pocos, y por ser mi beta persona/familiarl. Y sin más les dejo para que creen teorías y especulaciones sobre el siguiente capítulo!

Como siempre dudas, opiniones o tomates via review o mensaje, bueno, ¡sólo si me lo queréis comunicar! Muchas gracias por todo dramioneras/os, ¡cuídense mucho! ¡Nos leemos!


	11. El antes y el después

**Bueno chicas... Aquí de nuevo... Sí, sé que ha pasado más de un año desde que subí el último capítulo. Como siempre he faltado a mi promesa... Siento muchísimo la tardanza, este no ha sido un año fácil y he tenido muy poco tiempo para pararme a pensar en escribir. Os pido perdón. No puedo aseguraros que no volverá a pasar, pero sinceramente espero que no sea así. Este capítulo ha sido bastante difícil de escribir. He tenido que abarcar demasiadas situaciones y periodos de tiempo en lo que ahora veréis para que no fuera demasiado pesado, así que os pido disculpas por si veis faltas de ortografía y gramaticales.**

**No quiero ocupar mucho más tiempo, debéis de desear que de comienzo a capítulo ya de una vez. Pero antes como siempre ya sabéis, quiero agradeceros a todas vuestros reviews, mensajes, alertas y favoritos. Realmente os lo agradezco, creo que no os merezco... En cuanto reúna tiempo me dispondré a contestar a todos ellos, sabéis que siempre lo hago, solo darme 24 horas. Aún así, no puedo evitar dejar de agradecéroslo en general a todas por vuestro tiempo a la hora de dejarme un review, no se que haría sin todas vosotras: Clohe, Aid4, NickyxD, Lobita22, La chica de la cabellera negra ( me mola tu nick!), Monsther Malfoy, kirtash, Tormenta oscura, Almendroide, Fer Malfoy Granger, kirtash96, hyugaharuka, miio jean coen, Diane Potter, KUBL, adriadna95, Valeria, Benii, May Mudblood y ItsJustBec. Muchisimas gracias a todos por los reviews tan geniales, me animais a seguir escribiendo, en serio. A los reviews de perfiles sin cuenta os contesto abajo, no quiero quitaros más tiempo. ¡Nos vemos al final!**

**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling excepto Devon y Carisa.**

**Capítulo 11:** El antes y el después.

P.O.V: Draco.

Cuando somos pequeños tememos a la oscuridad; cuando somos adolescentes tememos que alguien sepa que tu mayor temor son los payasos; y cuando llegamos a la mayoría de edad, tememos seguir siendo vírgenes. No intentéis negarlo, sería el mismo fracaso que si se intentase rechazar que dos y dos son cuatro… Seré más explicito, si no es la oscuridad será el mago del saco; si no son payasos serán arañas; y si eres Draco Malfoy (como por desgracia es mi caso) no temerás seguir siendo virgen, sino que temerás a Hermione Granger.

Exacto, tras ver a la pequeña Weasley me aparecí en el salón de mi casa con Granger, envueltos en un silencio sepulcral… ¡Y ESO FUE HACE 1 HORA!... _10, 9,8…_ Merlín sabe que soy paciente y no demasiado hablador, pero los nervios me estaban destrozando. ¿Qué debía decirla? Porque estaba claro que no era conveniente quedarme callado, ¿o si? _7,6,5…_ Maldita sea, ¿qué podía decirla? "¡Hey Granger, siento que tus amigos sean idiotas!" O mejor aún, "Hey Granger, siento que Blaise sea idiota!" Porque sí, TODA la culpa era de mi amigo, por su culpa estoy encadenado, por su culpa me he metido en una pelea con un gorila, por su culpa me duele la cabeza, por su culpa Granger tuvo que ver a su anaranjada amiga y por su culpa me va a estallar la cabeza… _4,3,2…_ ¿ Qué estaría pensando ella ahora? Seguramente me eche a mí todas las culpas, como siempre o, si no es así, encontrará un camino por el cual sea de algún modo culpable… ¿Se sentiría traicionada? Al fin y al cabo, ella estaba "secuestrada" y sus amigos en una discoteca… Irónico, son capaces de vencer a Voldemort y encontrar todos los Horrocluxes, pero no son capaces de encontrar a su amiga en un recinto y teniéndola en frente de sus narices… ¿Se le habría ocurrido pensar eso a ella? _1,0… ¡A la mierda con la cuenta atrás, esto no tranquiliza a nadie! _Cogí todo el aire que pude antes de empezar a hablar.

* * *

P.O.V: Devon.

- Gracias a Merlín todo a pasado ya...

- No me lo puedo creer macho, ¿has visto lo que me ha hecho esa maldita pelirroja?- Le miré con duda mientras el se tiraba a la cama- Me ha roto la camiseta y- se levantó de un salto-¿has visto mis arañazos?- se señaló la cara para que no quedasen dudas.- MÍRALOS. Me ha destrozado la cara... Mi bonita y preciosa cara... Maldita comadreja hija de...-Dejé de escuchar mientras me fijaba un poco más en su cuarto.

Ésta noche se encontraría entre una de las peores y de las mejores de mi vida. Tras conseguir escapar del baño estuve hablando con varios chicos y creo poder decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que para ser virgen en esto de las discotecas no me fue nada mal... Hasta aquí lo bueno, porque lo siguiente que acaparó toda nuestra atención fue el señor "tirémonos a todo aquello que lleve vestido y/o tenga curvas" decidió que no podía conformarse con una chica cualquiera, nooo, tenía que ir a ligar con una pelirroja, con buena figura, tamaño menudo y con un cartel luminoso en la espalda que decía: " ¡ Cuidado, soy Weasly!"... Y claro, cuando la susodicha vio a su mejor amiga_, (o lo que quiera que sean),_ al lado de mi hermano y, tras un segundo, desaparecer al instante la escena se transformo en Jurassic Park 5.0. En un principio la pelirroja solo cogió a Blaise de la camiseta, zarandeándole y pidiendo explicaciones... Cuando Theo y yo conseguimos llegar la chica Weasly había desgarrado la camiseta y empezaba a atentar contra su cara. En un principio intentamos apartarlos con cuidado, pero cuando vimos que Potter y al otro Weasly iban a entrar en escena dejamos las buenas maneras y, tras arrojar sin demasiada delicadeza a la chica al suelo, agarramos a Blaise y nos aparecimos en medio de un callejón, y tras ello en la casa.

Miré a Blaise, que seguía despotricando, así que decidí que era hora de marcharme, pero antes...

- Hey Blaise, ¿Tienes alcohol?

- ... En la estantería. Como te iba diciendo antes...- Miré la estantería y pulsé el interruptor que había para poder encontrar rápidamente el alcohol 95.0º y curarme algún que otro arañazo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que distintos colores iluminaban distintas partes de la estantería...Un segundo... ¿Esto es...? Miré a Blaise con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué mierdas?

- No me mires así macho, deja que te lo explique. La zona azul es para los tipos que sólo quieran pasar el rato y desahogarse, los de la zona morada se ven por su banda sonora, los de la verde son para los principiantes que se quieran introducir en este mundillo, los de la roja... Mejor no veas nunca los de la roja. Los de la zona naranja son para ver con...

- Para, para, para... ¿Tienes clasificado el porno?- Me miró extrañado, como si fuera de otro planeta.

- Claro tío, ¿Tú no?

Ni heridas ni ostias, yo me largo de aquí YA.

Abrí la primera puerta que vi, la que se suponía que debía de dar al pasillo, la que debería de ser mi puerta para la libertad... ¿Quién esperaba que iba a ser un armario con...?

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- señalé un objeto.

- ¿El qué?- Blaise se giró para observar lo que le decía, luego me miró con horror.- Devon, échate hacia atrás lentamente y, lo más importante, no toques na...

- ¡Ahhh!

- Mierda, ¡te dije que no tocases nada!- Abrí los ojos perezosamente. Esta era la segunda vez que iba a parar al suelo en menos de una semana... Me incorporé y miré a mi al rededor... ¡¿Qué coño?!

- Spongebob witzard objects, ¿quieres explicarte o saco mis propias conclusiones?

- Nah, yo te cuento. Eso son bolas chinas, y digamos que son como las muggles, pero al dar a ese interruptor empiezan a...

- ¡Eres un maldito salido Zabini!- Me miró dolido.

- ¡Yo sólo busco ser un buen amante!

- ¡AYUDA!- Blaise y yo nos miramos y con un segundo de diferencia, pero sólo porque yo continuaba en el suelo, salimos disparados escaleras abajo.

El panorama que encontramos fue el siguiente: Draco, varita en mano y con una cara de asco y terror, estaba rodeado de pedazos de objetos identificables, mientras que Hermione le lanzaba figuras, ceniceros, libros, etc, a una velocidad escalofriante. Todo esto a una distancia demasiado corta pero... ¿A qué carajos huele?

- No os quedéis ahí quietos, ¡Esta loca me quiere asesinar!

- ¡Yo no estoy loca!

- ¡¿ Y por qué me estás tirando cosas?!

- ¡Porque eres un idiota insensible que...!

- ¡¿Ves cómo estas loca!?

- ¡Callaos y dejar de gritar!- Como otras tantas veces dejé de escuchar sus gritos y lamentaciones para jugar a ser detective. Estaba claro que Draco había metido la pata diciendo algo inapropiado, mientras que Hermione... Bueno, ¿Quién sabe? Hay demasiadas variables posibles. Pero no es eso de lo que quería investigar, quería investigar sobre aquel olor... ¿De dónde provenía aquel repelente olor? Empece a hacer una lista mental con posibles opciones: ¿Huevos podridos en la cocina? ¿ Una bomba fétida de alguno de aquellos tontainas? ¿Un hechizo mal hecho?...

* * *

P.O.V: Draco.

¿En qué momento mi vida se había tornado en un completo desastre? ¿Cómo de estar en la más absoluta tranquilidad, puedes encontrarte en el ojo del huracán y ni siquiera darte cuenta?

Tras casi matar a Devon de un cenicerazo y las consecuencias que trajo aquello, y que prefiero no recordar, pasó otro de aquello momentos que terminarían de nombrar a esta noche como: la noche más rara de mi vida habida y por haber.

**_Flashback_**

_-¡ Y PARA QUE OS QUEDE CLARO, SI CREEIS QUE...!_

_- ¡He vuelto!- Devon nos miro con furia y gratificación mientras murmuraba un " ya era hora, ahora veréis" apenas audible._

_- En el salón._

_- Tengo una noticia que daros...- Theo entró de manera agitada al salón._

_- ¡Yo primero! Te puedes creer que..._

_- Sea lo que sea, Devon, lo mío es más importante... - Mi amigo intentó cortarle, pero él siguió hablando._

_- He dicho que yo primero, y cuando hemos bajado..._

_- Devon... -Theo miraba demasiadas veces por segundo hacia el corredor de la entrada, como si estuviese al borde de un ataque nervioso. Pero mi hermano no callaba._

_- Y ahora les decía que como han manchado el sofá de mierda..._

_- Un segundo... ¿¡Habéis manchado mi sofá de mierda?! ¿¡Por eso este puto olor?!_

_- Es lo que estaba intentando decirte antes de que me cortaras...- Mi hermano rodó los ojos. Miré a Granger con disimulo, estaba más pálida que de costumbre, mirando al suelo y __retorciendo las manos... Llevaba en esa posición desde que Devon había empezado a gritarnos por habernos sentado en el nuevo sofá blanco llenos de mierda y con un olor apestoso... Porque sí, cuando llegamos tras el incidente de la pelirroja, se nos había olvidado completamente que, gracias a nuestra pequeña visita al cubículo del servicio de mujeres, nuestra ropa y mi pelo iban asquerosamente manchados de chicles, mierda y cosas que prefiero no saber... Y la peor mancha y olor provenía de mi varita, porque al empezar Granger a tirarme cosas no pude hacer más que limpiarla rápidamente contra uno de los respaldos sin cuidado... El panorama final era un sofá demasiado parecido a una vaca de manchas marrones y un olor que ni en las más asquerosas pocilgas... Volví a fijarme en Theo y me encogí interiormente. Su mirada estaba puesta fijamente en nosotros y en el sofá. Si nos habíamos conseguido librar de su furia cuando lo de la figura, ahora era imposible. Sólo un milagro podía salvarnos..._

_- ¡JODER!- Todos nos giramos hacia el corredor._

_- Shh. Tía, Theodore nos había dicho que no hiciésemos ruido ni..._

_Y el silencio se hizo más presente que nunca mientras que el aludido se transformaba en un tomate y se le formaba una sonrisita tonta._ "**Definitivamente, Dios existe"**

_- Puedo explicarlo...- Todos seguíamos en completo silencio. ¿Habría sido capaz de ponerse a ligar y traer a alguien tras lo ocurrido?- Chicas, ¿os importa pasar?_

_- ¿A dicho chicas? ¿Se referirá put...?- Zabini miraba entusiasmado a Theo, hasta que aparecieron.- Por Merlín, no puede ser..._

_Por la puerta, acompañadas por Theo, aparecieron dos chicas de no más de 24 años._

_- Ellas son Brooke y Ela.- Nos quedamos de nuevo mudos. Eran las chicas que habían estado previamente con él y con Devon hablando. Brooke era morena de ojos oscuros y piel pálida, mientras que Ela era castaña, de ojos marrones y un poco más bronceada que su amiga.- Chicas, ellos son: Draco, Blaise y Hermione y, por supuesto, ya conocéis a Devon.- Saludaron con un discreto "Buenas" y de nuevo hubo un silencio incomodo. MUY incomodo. Hasta que..._

_- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Ela?- Ella le miró con odio, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de quién era ella._

_- Pensé que te había dejado claro en la discoteca que puedo castrarte en menos de cinco segundos y sin necesidad de cuchillo.- Tras dos segundos de estupefacción me empecé a reír estruendosamente. Zabini me lanzó una mirada de odio puro._

_- ¿De qué crees que te ríes Malfoy?_

_- Por Merlín Blaise, te estás cagando en los pantalones, ¡Reconocelo!_

_- De que voy a tener miedo yo, de esta estúp..._

_- Atrévete a terminar esa frase y te juro que..._

_- ¡Ela!- Brooke paró a su amiga mientras la miraba avergonzada. Un segundo más y podría jurar que Blaise se habría ido corriendo. Tras una lucha de miradas entre las chicas, Ela miró con odio a Blaise._

_- Da igual, yo me largo._

_- ¡NO!- Brooke y Theo gritaron a la vez. Esto era demasiado raro.- Quédate quieta por favor.- Theo siguió hablando mientras la agarraba del brazo.- Tan solo dame dos minutos a solas con mis amigos y lo arreglo todo. Ir a la cocina,por favor, ¿sí? -Ela se deshizo de su agarre, miró a su amiga y, con un suspiro resignado, y tras las indicaciones correspondientes, se fue hacia la cocina, seguida por su amiga._

_- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es lo que acaba de pasar?- Granger miraba desconcertada a Theo, el cual se pasaba la mano por el pelo nervioso._

_- Es lo que os intentaba contar antes... Ellas os vieron desaparecer en la discoteca y, tras eso, vieron desaparecer a Devon y a Blaise también. Pensé en hacerles un obliviate, pero sabéis que ese hechizo no es mi fuerte y sólo lo habría podido hacer si les borrase la memoria de toda la noche._

_- Y ese es un problema por qué...- replicó Blaise._

_- No lo hice porque venían con sus amiguitos, les habían conocido en la cola y pensaban pasar la noche juntos.- Por su parte, Granger se había tensado y guardado un suspiro al segundo de que Theo la señalase, pero ahora intentaba mostrar indiferencia. Sí, cuando dijo "sus amiguitos" se refería a San Potter y compañía; esto pintaba feo._

_- Maldita sea._

_- No es mi culpa Blaise. Si no tuvieras esa extraña manía de gritar los sitios a los que vas antes de aparecerte no habría pasado nada. Y por Merlín, ¡Espero que ese olor no provenga de las manchas de mi sofá!_

**_Fin Flashback_**

- Malfoy, ¿estás dormido?- Noté como se incorporaba mientras hablaba. Sobra decir que, al estar esposados y gracias a la imposición de mis estúpidos amigos, teníamos que dormir juntos en mi cuarto. Cerré fuertemente los ojos.

- Eso depende...

- De toda la vida, cuando alguien contesta, no está dormido.

- ¿Quién dice eso?

- Yo.- Sonreí internamente y abrí los ojos. Fui a contestarle cuando ella se adelantó.-¿Por qué no lo usasteis vosotros?

- Granger, aun que en tu cabeza tenga sentido, no entiendo lo que quieres decir.- Le respondí extrañado.

- Me refiero a que por qué no usasteis vosotros un obliviate...- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio... Y lo peor era que seguía sin comprender _"Venga Draco,a la tercera va la vencida..." _

_- _Sigo sin comprender...

- Eras el mejor en encantamientos y sobre todo en hechizos como éste...

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?- me miró con socarronería.

- Tómalo como quieras, pero sabes que yo era mejor que tú.- Le sonreí de vuelta.- El caso es, que tú podrías haber usado el obliviate en Brooke y Ela y haberlas devuelto a la discoteca después...- Sonreí de nuevo. Las mujeres siempre alardean de tener un sexto sentido y ser las mejores celestinas que existen, pero cuando se trata de hombres, sus sentidos siempre fallan.

- ¿Te consideras mejor que yo y no te has dado cuenta de eso?- Me respondió con una mirada confundida. Respire profundamente.- Si hiciera un obliviate les borraría TODO recuerdo que puedan tener de nosotros, incluyendo las conversaciones con Theo y Devon...- Negó con la cabeza, haciendo ver que no entendía.- Esta más que claro que a Theo le gusta Brooke.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. La situación me pareció extrañamente cómica: Granger, hasta ahora recostada sobre su brazo, se tumbó lo más lejos que pudo dándome la espalda, como si quisiera huir de mí, sin embargo su nuestras manos rozaban... Aun me preguntaba como era posible que no hubiesen visto a Granger en medio de la discoteca, sabiendo todo el caos que organizamos: primero la arrastré y cargué al baño, luego la pelea con el gorila aquel, de nuevo lo del baño y por último el encontronazo de sus Brooke y Ela, sus acompañantes, con mis amigos... Me recosté contra la pared observando a la castaña. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiesen haber acabado con el señor tenebroso y no puedan encontrarla? ¿Se lo habría planteado ella? Fui a preguntarla, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, sabiendo que estaba dormida, pero se adelantó a mis preguntas de la peor manera posible:

- Ehm Draco... Siento lo de Carisa...

**Flashback**

_- No pueden estar en serio...- Granger miraba alternadamente a la ducha, a las cadenas y, por ultimo, a mí. Vi en el reflejo del espejo como sacudía la cabeza, como si no terminará de creer la situación. Volví a centrarme en mi reflejo... Mi ropa se encontraba rota y con manchurrones malolientes; mi cara tenía algún que otro rasguño y moratón, no por la pelea- _de esa salí más que inmune_- fue por el primer cenicero que me lanzó mi sádica "amiga"a la cara, y mi pelo... Simplemente digamos que había dejado de ser rubio para tener mechas... Se acabó. **Necesitó esta ducha. Merezco una ducha**._

_Con decisión me dirigí al armario para coger unas tijeras, **"****total la camiseta va a ir directa a la basura..."**. Tras hacerle un corte para que la manga del brazo esposado no estorbase, me quité la camiseta._

_- ¡¿Qué haces?!_

_- Quitarme la ropa, está claro.- Me encogí de hombros._

_- No puedes... ¡PARA!- Detuve la tarea de quitarme los pantalones._

_- Ya está bien Granger. Llevo aguantando tus tonterías toda la tarde y lo único que pido, para no acabar matando a alguien, es que me dejes darme una ducha. Tú verás si me acompañas o no, pero una vez que acabé me largo a dormir, y como estamos juntos- agité el brazo esposado para que no quedasen dudas- tú no tendrás otra alternativa que venir conmigo... Y desde luego no se te ocurra pedirme que me duché con ropa porque, entonces, lo haré desnudo._

_- Pero..._

_- No hay peros que valgan.- Evité mirarle a los ojos mientras intentaba calmarme. Pasaron unos segundos silenciosos. Cuando entendí que la discusión había finalizado volví a la tarea de desvestirme. Sí, estaba quitándome los pantalones cuando escuché lo inimaginable._

_- Ehm... Draco... ¿Me ayudarías con el vestido?- La miré sospechoso. No podía estar diciéndolo en serio. ¿En qué maldito momento Hermione Granger, pieza fundamental en la derrota de Voldemort, parte del trío dorado, podía pedirme a mí, Draco Malfoy, hijo de mortífagos, e intento de uno, que le quitase el vestido...? En cualquier otra situación aprovecharía la ocasión para hacerle rabiar y empezar una discusión... "**Realmente necesitó una ducha y tengo un dolor de cabeza que cómo para aguantar el griterio... Vamos Draco, a por ello"**. Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé como pude, en busca de una cremallera inexistente, por lo que de nuevo hice uso de las tijeras y se las tendí. Me miró sorprendida y sonrojada.- Lo cierto es que esperaba que lo cortases tú, no creo que yo pueda hacer mucho con una mano encadenada y la otra adolorida a pesar del epiyesko..._

_- Te he entendido.- Si, he sido un poco cortante pero no aguanto más. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer yo esto? Estuve unos minutos pensando cuando lo vi claro.-Muy bien Granger, harás todo lo que yo diga.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Separa tu vestido con la mano suelta mientras que yo voy cortando. Si te raspas, es tú culpa._

_Poco a poco fui cortando el vestido..._

_- Santa madre de dios..._

_- ¿Estás bien Malfoy?- Asentí torpemente con la cabeza sin mirarla. ¿Cómo quería que estuviese bien? Soy un hombre por las barbas de Merlín, y un hombre no con mucha resistencia. Cuanto más cortaba más me iba dando cuenta de dos cosas: que iba a matar a Theo y que el agua de mi ducha necesitaba estar fría, MUY FRÍA. "__**Piensa en lugares bonitos,**_** en otras cosas..."** Con ese último pensamiento pude volver a centrarme en la tarea de cortar el vestido. La calma me duró unos pocos segundos. Esto estaba siendo mi perdición: al empezar a cortar el vestido empecé a divisar una tela de encaje que NO pertenecía al vestido y ahora estaba apareciendo otra, más tentadora aún y a juego con la primera. **" Imagina l__****a muerte de un gatito, el señor tenebroso en bikini, cara rajada y el zanahorio como strippers**... Por Merlín, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? Ahora que tengo novia y..."

_ - ¡Voy a entrar YA!- Por las barbas de Merlín, no podía ser, no podía ser verdad... Me incorporé de un salto al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y Granger me miraba con horror. - ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo Draco Malfoy!?- Tiene que ser un sueño, una gran pesadilla... - ¡Y tú, grandísima zorra!¿¡Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos en cima a MI NOVIO!?- Me giré rápidamente, tapando en el proceso a Granger tanto como podía._

_- ¡Carisa!- Su mirada destilaba odio, furia y mucha mucha mala leche. Busqué a mi alrededor algo que me infundirá ánimos, y me encontré a mis amigos y a las dos chicas en la puerta, haciendo señales para que continuase. Tragué grueso antes de seguir hablando.- No sé que es lo que pasa contigo, pero ten claro que no te voy a permitir entrar a MI baño gritando, insultando y faltando al respeto._

_- ¿¡Respeto!? ¡No me hables de respeto gradísimo cabrón! ¡Eres tu el que está con una guarra, y ambos semidesnudos!- **"¿Cómo que semides...? O mierda santa." ** Y entonces me di cuenta de que no llevaba la camiseta, mis pantalones estaban más bajos de lo normal y, __para el colmo, Granger sólo tenía un conjunto de encaje puesto y la tela rota del vestido con la que intentaba cubrirse. " **No, no, no, nonononono... Por qué yo..." **Ahora que entendía el por qué de la reacción podía intentar solucionar las cosas._

_- Carisa, creo que deberías de dejarme explicar..._

_- Por Merlín Draco, tengo ojos en la cara y no soy tonta. ¡Me estás engañando con esta puta sangresucia!_

_- No te atrevas a llamarme así nunca más. ¿Lo entendiste?- Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Sí, una semidesnuda Granger había dado un paso hacia adelante y había retado a mi novia, a este paso futura ex-novia..._

_- ¿Qué no me atreva a llamarte así? Por favor, eres una niñata idiota que no ha visto a un hombre en su vida e intentas robarme el mío. Pero no eres más que una puta sangresucia, guarra y sin amigos que...- Como pude, agarré a Granger de la__cintura para mantenerla sujeta y nos di la vuelta, intentando con ello que no se abalanzara hacia Carisa. Mientras que seguían los gritos e insultos escuché un extraño grito de "Yo la mato" y al segundo un golpe en el suelo. Poco a poco giré con cautela para encontrarme a Ela a horcajadas de Carisa, a Theo y Brooke intentando separarla y a Blaise rodando por el suelo muerto de la risa._

_- ¡Soltarme! ¡Voy a matar a esa barbie! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a Hermione?- Theo y Brooke la intentaron sacar del baño mientras que la última iba diciéndole cosas para tranquilizarla. Escuché murmurar a Carisa algo así como "estúpida muggle", y otras muchas cosas de las que yo mismo me avergüenzo al recordar, y recé porque Ela no lo escuchase; pero al segundo de decirlo Brooke se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hacia la posición de Carisa._

_- Mira Clarisa o como te llames, no se que significa muggle ni sangresucia, tampoco quiero saberlo... Pero si vuelvo a oírte insultar a una de mis amigas, vas a pagarlo caro.- Mi novia rió ante el comentario._

_- Antes de que me toques ni un sólo pelo te tendría en el suelo gritando linda.- Brooke se encogió de hombros mientras se daba la vuelta para volver al cuarto. Creía escuchar un "luego no digas que no te he avisado" acompañado de un "¡Dejadme que la mate!" antes de que cerrase la puerta volviéndonos a dejar solos, pero quién sabe.- Y tú- se volvió a mirarnos- ¡Quién te crees que eres para engañarme! Debía haberlo supuesto, todos los hombres sois iguales. ¡Pero me habías pedido tiempo! He estado unos putos cuatro días sin verte porque necesitabas aclararte- para ese momento los ojos de Carisa se encontraban cristalinos. Por mi parte, yo sólo puse mi mejor cara de poker.- ... Y todo para qué ¡Para que me engañes la zorra esta!...- Después del incidente de Granger, que la mantuvo inconsciente por varios días, me dispuse a cortar cualquier tipo de contacto con Carisa. Ella volvió justo esta mañana para hablar y cuando se fue le hice llegar un mensaje de que lo mejor sería darse un tiempo. ¿Cómo había podido torcerse todo en unas pocas horas? Estuvo gritándonos por un par de minutos más, insultando lloriqueando y lo típico que hacen las mujeres tontas cuando creen que las engañas... - ¿¡Qué pasa, no vas a decir nada maldito cobarde!?- La miré con duda._

_- ¿Dejarás que me explique o vas a seguir gritando cual desquiciada?_

_- Sorprendeme, maldito ingrato.- Refunfuñando se cruzó de brazos, rodó los ojos y bufó cabreada._ "**Al menos está dispuesta a escucharme"**

**- **_Sé que todo esto te resulta extraño, pero quiero que me escuches. ¿Vale?- Esperé unos segundos hasta que vi como asentía con la cabeza.- Bien mira, nosotros íbamos a ducharnos, nada más, y como Granger no podía quitarse el vestido sola...__  
_

_- Tú le ayudaste, ¿no?_

_- ¡Exacto!- Pensé que lo había entendido, que todo se había solucionado, un abrazo y para casa... Pero al ver como la cara de la rubia se ponía cada vez más roja por la rabia me dí cuenta de que algo había hecho mal._

_- ¿¡Estás de coña!? ¿Crees que me voy a tragar esa mentira? ¡Al menos ten los cojones de decir que te estás tirando a esta sangre sucia!- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que decir. La verdad sólo había empeorado las cosas. La "verdad" que ella quería oír iba a volverla loca y querría acabar con Granger. Y una mentira no llevaría a buen camino tampoco..._

_- Un segundo... ¿Se han acostado?- Escuché la voz de Ela al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Estaban escuchándonos nos aún?- ¿Vosotros sabías que discutían por eso?...- De nuevo se hizo el silencio, debían de estar contestándole ... No, claro que no. Acostarse con el novio de otra nunca lo habría defendido, ¿Por quién me tomas idiota?- Dejé de atenderles. Ela me había dado una gran idea. Fingiría el papel de novio dolido._

_- No te miento Carisa, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Piénsalo detenidamente, ¿por qué iba a engañarte el mismo día que te pido tiempo? ¿Crees que soy tan mal novio?- Vi en sus ojos la duda._ **"Bien, esto parece marchar."**_- ¿Cómo puedes pensar tan mal de mí? _

_- ¿¡Qué cómo?! Que pensarías si la situación fuese al contrario, ¿eh? Imagínate entrar a mi departamento y encontrarme con otro.- Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos._

_- Carisa, yo..._

_- No Draco, no digas nada. Es mi culpa, ¿sabes?- La miré con duda y preparado para cualquier cosa, pues nunca sale nada bueno después de que una chica como Carisa acepté que lleva la culpa en algo. Si te pasa algo así alguna vez lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir corriendo y esconderte en un bunker.- Es mi culpa por confiar en ti.- Aquellas palabras cortaron como cuchillos. Una pena no haber salido corriendo hacia el bunker... Me giré hacia Granger para pedirle un poco de ayuda con la mirada, las mujeres se entienden... ¿No? - _Sabía que no debía de confiar en ti.-_ Volví a mirar a mi novia en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, como si nunca me hubiese movido realmente.__  
_

_- ¿Perdona? Creo haberte oído decir que no _debías_ confiar en mí...- Centro sus ojos en los míos de nuevo. Un casi imperceptible temblor recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Así que estaba asustada? _

_- No yo no..._

_- No, claro que no, han sido imaginaciones mías. ¿Tú lo oíste Granger?- Ni siquiera me giré a mirar que decía. Oí un nuevo comentario por parte de mis amigos, pero tampoco me detuve a saber que decía.- Así que no debes de confiar en mí... Que detalle por tu parte "amor".Y ¿Por qué si puede saberse? ¿Soy demasiado malo para ti? O no, quizá el problema sea que soy demasiado bueno por no haberme unido a las filas de los mortífagos como tú. - Me acerqué a ella todo lo que me permitían las cadenas.- ¿Qué es "querida"? - Fue a contestar cuando otra idea paso por mi mente, consiguiendo que estuviese más furioso aún.- Y si no confías en mí, explícame qué cojones haces saliendo conmigo: ¿Es por mi dinero? ¿Por mi apellido? ¿Por lo que represento? ¿O simplemente te intereso porque estoy bueno?- Ella, por su parte, sólo boqueo como pez fuera del agua. -¡¿No vas a contestarme?! ¡Maldita sea, dí algo!_

_- Ya basta, Malfoy. Cálmate - Me giré hacia la castaña. ¿Cómo podía pedirme algo así? Me sentía utilizado y humillado. Esa rubia tenía que pagar caro... Por otra parte mis amigos estaban en la habitación de al lado, Granger estaba esposada y mi varita no estaba conmigo. No iba a conseguir nada gritando y, gracias a toda la mierda, el dolor de cabeza se había acentuado más. Sacudí la cabeza. Era hora de acabar con todo._

_- Carisa, márchate a casa y no vuelvas. Hemos terminado.- Vi como sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas, la mandíbula iba a desencajarse... Era la viva imagen de la incredulidad._

_- No Draco yo... _

_- Es tú ultima oportunidad, te doy tres segundos en decirme por qué estás conmigo...- El silencio incomodo reinó en el baño.- Me lo imaginaba... Por favor, vete y no vuelvas._

_- No, tu no me estás dejando a mí. YO TE DEJO.- Aquello me sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía ser tan asquerosamente superficial?- No eres más que un pedazo de mierda, Draco Malfoy. Tú eres el único que sale perdiendo en todo esto, ¿te crees que cuándo la gente se entere que me has dejado por una impura te van a seguir alabando y buscando? Estás muy equivocado._

_A la mierda con todo. Esta mujer se ha vuelto loca, y yo no razono con locas._

_- Lo que tu digas "querida": tú me dejas, yo salgo perdiendo y soy un traidor, pero si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mí, de Granger o de mis amigos, lo lamentarás. Te doy tres segundos para que te pierdas o te lanzo un imperdonable, y_ confía en mí,_ cuando te digo que no me temblará el pulso__.- Todo pasó al mismo tiempo: Carisa desapareció, la puerta del baño se abrió en menos de cero coma y unos brazos me envolvieron dejándome sin respiración._

_- ¡Sabía que acabarías con ella! Eres un buen tipo Draco Mlafoy.- Estaba alucinando, Ela me abrazaba como si su vida dependiese de ello.- Ellos decían que no lo harías, pero uno no puede dejar que una barbie estúpida y teñida pisotee tanto su ego y orgullo y encima que salga impune.- Miré hacia donde se encontraban mis amigos interrogante, ellos sólo encogieron los hombros. "Nos han debido de tocar las muggles más locas del mundo, porque sino no me lo explico..." Por fin Ela deshizo un poco su agarré para mirarme a la cara.__- Si vas a hacerle algo, una venganza o algo... ¿Me dejarás participar?_

_- Ehm... ¿Supongo?- Por fin me dejo libre mientras saltaba hacia su amiga gritando de felicidad... _

_- ¿Estás bien tío?- Mis amigos me miraban desde la puerta con duda. "_**¿Qué si estoy bien? No, desde luego que no. Acabo de terminar con la que pensaba que podía ser mi chica definitiva... Bueno, al menos esperaba durar algo más que un par de meses y, desde luego, nunca habría imaginado que terminaría con alguien por Granger, en la última semana realmente le había estado dando vueltas en si la relación tenía algún futuro o no, y es cierto que he sido un cabrón al pedirle tiempo pero no podía hacer otra cosa, me estaba agobiando demasiado y yo tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocuparme en ese momento, como en Granger... ¿Qué mierdas? No hemos acabado por mi culpa, ha sido la suya al no confiar en mí. Vale que si la situación ****hubiese sido al revés el tipo ya estaría muerto pero si estamos así es SOLO por las malditas esposas y, ****por Merlín, que no es más que Granger.**.. Sí, en estos años había cogido buen cuerpo, seguramente podía llegar a ser envidia de alguna, pero Carisa es la persona con menos complejos del mundo: está buena y lo sabe. Entonces por qué toda esta maldita escena, ¿celos? Imposible. ¿Envidia? Ni muerta. Definitivamente las mujeres están locas. Pero eso ya daba igual. Me había dicho y demostrado que no confiaba en mí, que estaba conmigo sólo por interes... Ni en coña iba a seguir con una mujer así... Mejor sólo que mal acompañado, ¿No decían eso?"- _Me asusté al sentir una mano en mi hombro._

_**-** ¿Malfoy?...- Sacudí la cabeza y miré a mis amigos._

_- Estoy bien, no os preocupéis.- Granger me dio un último apretón antes de alejar su mano._

_**- **¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Lo ha dejado con esa zorra.- Me reí, ya no quedaba duda de que a Ela no le había gustado Carisa.- Menos mal que no os habíais acostado, porque sino iba a quedar muy mal haberte defendido Hermione... ¿No crees Theo?_

_- Claro Ela, claro... Y vosotros, daros esa ducha.- Theo cerró la puerta mientras reía._

**Fin flashback**

P.O.V: Hermione.

Me giré para observar a Malfoy. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que le había pedido disculpas por lo de su novia... Bueno, siendo sincera, no lo sentía demasiado por Carisa, ella se merecía, como poco, que la dejasen pero Malfoy... Todo había sido mi culpa, si yo no hubiese estado nunca habría pasado nada de esto. ¡Un segundo! Yo no estoy en esta maldita casa porque quiera, ¡me tienen "secuestrada"! Así que es su culpa... "_Deja de intentarlo Hermione, vas a seguir sintiéndote culpable quieras o no..." _Maldita conciencia...

_-_ Malfoy, en serio, lo siento mucho. Nunca habría imaginado que fuera a entrar tu novia, de haberlo sabido nunca te habría pedido que me cortases el vestido... Bueno, realmente te lo habría tenido que pedir porque sino ahora mismo tendría que llevarlo puesto, pero nunca habría dejado que nos duchasemos juntos... Aunque entonces no nos habríamos podido duchar, así que supongo que eso tampoco lo habría podido evitar... Pero desde luego habría hecho algo para que la situación hubiese sido diferente, no se... Quizá una cortina imaginaria para ir por turnos o no sé, ALGO. Realmente fue una insensatez lo que hicimos.- Malfoy seguía callado, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse ni un sólo milímetro.- Yo... En serio que lo siento, no se que hacer para demostrártelo .. ¿Quieres que la llame? Podría hacerlo, no sería de mi agrado pero quizá podría solucionar algo... Quizá sería mejor explicárselo en persona, podrías acercarme a su casa y lo aclaramos, o quizá...

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir escupiendo cosas sin sentido?- Volví a fijar la vista en el rubio. Seguía exactamente igual, de no ser por una pequeña sonrisa en su cara juraría que había imaginado su voz.

- Hasta que me digas algo o me perdones...

- Granger, sólo dices tonterías. No es tu culpa que Carisa y yo hayamos terminado así que no hay nada por lo que disculparse ni nada que perdonar.

- Pero yo...

- Pero nada, Granger. Me es suficiente con saber que estarías dispuesta a morir yendo a casa de Carisa para que volvamos...- Sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía, como si recordase una broma personal.- Por otra parte, sabes que no fue tú culpa, no se por qué te la echas. No había confianza, amistad ni mucho menos amor.- Aquello me pilló con la guardia baja, ¿quién pensaría que Malfoy es un sensiblero?- Y sinceramente no me gustaría volver a escuchar que ha sido un error lo que paso después, porque volverá a suceder Granger.- Abrió sus ojos y me miró con un brillo peligroso, me encogí en el sitio mientras notaba mi cara enrojecer varios tonos. La cama tembló por su risa.- Reconoce al menos que ha sido entretenido.

- No lo fue...- En menos de dos segundos ya tenía su cabeza sobre la mía, a menos de un brazo de distancia, lo cual me parecía poco en ese momento.

- Entonces, ¿no volverías a repetirlo?- Negué rápidamente sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos.- ¿No querrías volver a compartir ducha con el sex-simbol de Hogwarts?- Negué nuevamente, no sin cierto esfuerzo.- Piénsalo de nuevo Granger, si me agrada la respuesta podemos repetirlo sin ropa...- Le hinqué un dedo en el pecho mientras la ira y vergüenza me invadían. Estaba jugando conmigo.

- Nunca, escuchaste, nunca repetiremos algo remotamente parecido.

- Eres demasiado santa.- Le miré con odio.- ¡Disfruta la vida, vive, haz locuras!

- No fue una locura Malfoy. Fue un error, un malentendido, un descuido que no volverá a pasar...

- Cada vez que dices algo así suenas menos convencida, ¿Sabías?- Río ante su "descubrimiento". Por fin se acostó de nuevo en la cama, dejando mi espacio personal libre. - Me pregunto... ¿A quién intentas convencer Granger, a ti o a mí?

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°

**N.A**:¡Hola de nuevo dramioneras/os! ¿Qué pensáis de este capítulo? De nuevo ha resultado ser extenso ¿no?

Antes de nada querría agradecer personalmente a Clohe (gracias a ella salió este título, yo sólo tuve los reflejos suficientes como para ponerlo como tal) y a Chica Zabini Malfoy Black por su constante ayuda a la hora de perfeccionar este capítulo y por su apoyo,consiguiendo que no me rindiera y continuara con ello. Espero noticias de sus hisorias pronto.

Creo que no puedo aclarar mucho en este capítulo, sé que quedan muchas cosas sin resolver como ¿Qué habrá pasado con Ginny? ¿Qué piensa Hermione sobre sus amigos?¿Qué hacen dos muggles en esa casa? Y lo más importante ¿Que porras ha pasado en el baño? Sólo puedo deciros que todo a su tiempo, en el próximo capítulo os revelaré todo lo que aún no se ha entendido.

Sonará como siempre, pero es que me siento muy culpable si no os agradezco el tiempo que habéis gastado en leerme, si no os digo lo genial que es tener todos estos magnificos reviews que me animan a continuar, a todos los que me tenéis en favoritos, en alertas o simplemente todos los que me seguís, GRACIAS, porque vosotros me animáis a continuar cada día, a no abandonar.

Y sin más, como siempre, les dejo para que creen teorías y especulaciones sobre el siguiente capítulo!

Ya saben que estoy abierta a dudas, opiniones o tomates via review o mensaje, aun que claro... ¡sólo si me lo queréis hacer llegar! Muchas gracias por todo dramioneras/os, ¡cuídense mucho! ¡Nos leemos!

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°

**Contestación reviews de lectores sin cuentas oficiales:**

**Kirtash: Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te este gustando, yo también sufrí cuando imaginé a Draco lleno de mierda... Aun que luego estuve bastante rato riéndome por la idea ;D Siento la demora, pero espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. A ver si nos vemos por aquí. ¡Un besazo!**

**Fer Malfoy Granger**: No sé si llegarás a leer esto, pero quería agradecerte el haber mostrado tal interés por la historia. Lo cierto es que pensé bastante sobre ello, pero prefiero que se quede en fanfiction, no por nada sino porque luego puedan acusarte de plagio o cosas así, ya sabes que hay gente muy mala. Aún así, si quisiera llevarlo, y sigues con interés, serás la primera en saberlo. Espero que te agrade este nuevo capítulo, aunque no haya hablado demasiado sobre Ginny. Besitos. Nos leemos.

**Kirtash96:** Siento muchísimo la demora, espero que no dejes de leer por ello. Cuídate mucho y feliz 2013... ( tres meses tarde, peeero) Besitos

**smilehub: ¡**Bienvenida de nuevo! Tengo gran curiosidad por saber... ¿Lo entendiste esta vez? Espero que sí, aún que de no ser así no dudes en ponerte en contacto conmigo y yo te explico más que encantada! Siento la tardanza... Espero que te haya agradado y hayas comprendido este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Me alegró bastante saber que no soy una causa perdida. Besazos, cuídate mucho.

**miio jean coen: **Sé que es un poco tarde pero... ¡Bienvenida! Me encanta que te hayas decidido pasar por la historia y hayas dejado un review. ¿Te está gustando?¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Sé que no contesta casi ninguna pregunta, sólo te puedo decir que Blaise se espabila nada más ver a Ginny y sobre todo cuando le llena su cara de arañazos por la pelea ;D No sabemos aún que piensa Ginny, pero será cuestión de tiempo. Puedo preguntarte... ¿Qué te pareció la pelea entre Carisa y Draco?¿ Esperabas algo así, mejo o peor? Puedes ser sincera :D Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo, sería muy feliz. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**KUBL:** Espero no haber tardado tanto como para que hayas huido y decidido que no merece más la pena esta historia. De veras que me encanta que te este gustando y que no te parezca aburrida o simplona. En poco desvelaré el secreto de Devon. Espero que te guste este capítulo y si tienes tiempo y quieres hacermelo llegar estaré más que agradecida! Muchas gracias por todo. Espero que todo te vaya genial. Besos.

**ariadna95: ** Holaa, siento la tardanza... No tengo suficientes palabras para disculparme por haber tardado tanto... Sólo espero que te haya gustado este capítulo al menos un tercio de lo que me ha encantado a mí saber que soy de tus escritoras favoritas, en serio... No sabes lo mucho que signfica eso para mí. Cuidate mucho y, por favor, perdona mi tardanza.

**Valeria:** Guau, me alegro muchisimo de que te este gustando la historia. A veces tiendo a pensar que me repito o algo. Sé que normalmente ocupaba mucho tiempo con los reviews, por eso ahora lo hago en privado con los que puedo, es sólo que no me siento bien si sólo digo gracias ¿sabes? Creo que os merecéis mucho más que un par de frases y siempre me extiendo demasiado... Espero que este capítulo no te haya parecido corto y que me perdones si me he excedido con las contestaciones anteriormente, es uno de mis grandes fallos... Muchas gracias por animarme a seguir, a veces siento que no sirve para nada... Pero si vosotros disfrutáis y yo también ¿Por qué dejarlo? Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Muchos besitos, cuídate.


End file.
